Riddle me this, puzzle me that
by TheDanni0608
Summary: "We all know what your fear is Doctor… It's just time for you to embrace it!"  Who is this so called 'G' and what does she want with The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. This is my new fan fiction that I am going to be concentrating on, I will 'plan' to get it done before Christmas. However, you cannot rush 'art'… If you class writing a 'fan fiction' as art anyway. This fan fiction will be quite a long one. So if you read this and decide you like it then I would suggest adding it to your alert tab. If there's anything that you do not understand then please say so in a review, as I could inform you about what you are confused on. :)

**Riddle me this, puzzle me that.**

It was a 'normal', typical Wednesday afternoon. Amy and Rory were sitting down on the Tardis stairs, still exhausted from the adventure earlier in the morning. Being chased by Sontaran's isn't necessarily classed as 'fun'. However, Rory and Amy still continue to love the adventures none the less. The Doctor -who had decided to take of the tweed jacket- was also sitting down. They were tired and still out of breath, but that doesn't stop them from more adventures does it? Deciding that he had enough rest, the Doctor stood up, with the support of the railings, and wondered round the Tardis.

"Where to next then?" He questioned himself while typing in co-ordinates. It doesn't matter where they land; it's still going to be an adventure. The once they simply went out to get an ice cream, and came back with bullets being fired at them and The Doctor accidently proposing to Marilyn Monroe. Amy smiled to herself, remembering the Doctor's face turn red after the realisation of proposing to Marilyn.

"Any suggestions?" The Doctor asked the couple on the stairs. Rory was quite contempt to stay exactly where he was. Amy, on the other hand, loved adventures with the Doctor, and would carry on travelling with him for all eternity if she could.

"Well where do you suppose we go?" Amy asked with a huge smile on her face. Really, it made no sense what so ever to ask them where they wanted to go. It's not asif they know all the planets name's and stuff. Well only the Moon, Mars, Jupiter ect. But those planets were classed as 'boringers' compared to other planets they explored with the Doctor.

"Well…" He mumbled to himself. "There is this planet that I want to see, haven't had the time really," he finished off, dancing around the Tardis console once more.

"Haven't had the time," Rory quoted sarcastically. "We're in a time machine!" He informed him, quite confused.

_Knock, knock_ the door knocked.

"Doctor did your door just knock? Wow I didn't think I'd be saying that again," Amy acknowledged smiling to herself again. Rory shook his head.

"Doctor?" He asked, he sounded quite frightened yet suspicious at the same time.

The Doctor hopped down the stairs and skipped to the door, swinging the door open before him.

"Mail? Again?" The Doctor sounded disappointed. "Let's see then," he mumbled. He hopped back up the stairs and made his way to his tweed jacket, searching for his sonic in his inside pocket.

He retrieved the sonic and aimed it at the white box in his hands. Last time this happened, the Doctor received voice calls asking for 'help' from timelords. This time however a light shone from the top of the box,

"Oh, a written message," he announced cheerily. He shone the light at the wall, he read aloud,

"Please whoever is reading this? HELP! We are surrounded. Need help immediately."

"Hm… So much for the extraordinary planet I had planned…" The Doctor whispered, trying to break the horrible silence.

"How do you know where to go?" Rory asked, still reading the letter carefully.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just trace the email from where it was sent," he rambled while clicking buttons and pulling levers. The Tardis came to a stop.

"So…Where are we?" Amy questioned. She was standing next to Rory, arms around her chest. The Doctor tapped the scanner.

"Hm. No idea. Scanner's not working," he admitted, now messing with the nozzles on the scanner.

"Doctor, there are people that need help, and your just standing there. Fixing a scanner?" Rory speculated, frowning at him.

"But it's broken?" He replied innocently. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "no. You're right Rory. C'mon then, let's see what's in store for us." He ran to the door and jumped out.

"Right then. Earth, 78th Century." He jumped up and down a few times, "London?" He jumped once more, "No Birmingham. Definitely Birmingham."

Amy and Rory looked at there surroundings. It was just a normal living room.

"Yes, but where?" Rory asked, still looking at the room. There appeared to be a fireplace still alight.

"Rory," He spoke putting his hand on his shoulder. "I have absolutely no idea."

Then he gave a wide grin. Rory nodded his head quite nervously. It shouldn't be like that, _he's_ meant to scare the Doctor not the other way around. He's his father-in-law for crying out loud, even though it wasn't really a proper wedding. Still, they all remember it clearly. The Doctor walked over to the door at the other end of the room.

"C'mon then you two," he exclaimed.

Rory and Amy didn't need telling twice.

Weirdly enough on the other side of the door there was a party. Surely they would have heard the loud music? It was overly crowded; The Doctor struggled to even move. They all made there way over to the bar, so as they could sit down and talk.

There were only two seats available; the other seats were 'in use'. Well, they just had couple's snogging there faces off 'in use'. So the Doctor let Amy and Rory sit down.

"Why would anyone ask for help here?" Amy spoke, before any of them could say the same thing. The Doctor looked around the club, trying to find anyone that was hurt or needed help. Nothing. A familiar voice came from behind them at the counter of the bar.

"Sweetie, I paid £20 for a drink. I think that deserves more than a 100ml shot, don't you?" River warned the woman, pulling the bottle off her.

"River?" They all said in unison. River looked over at the three people infront of her.

Amy just stood there giggling to herself at how they found her, whereas Rory and The Doctor didn't look too pleased.

"Oh, hello sweetie," she shouted over the music.

The Doctor shook his head slightly and snatched the bottle of vodka from her grasp. She tried to retaliate, but knew that if she started fighting in a club they would be sent out immediately. So she just gave up and let him have it.

"None of…" He looked at the bottle sceptically, "this. What are you doing here?" He asked distastefully. She moved round the counter so as she was closer to them.

"The Tardis sent me a message saying you were in trouble," she admitted. She looked at him up and down.

"However, I can see you're _perfectly_ fine," she emphasized. The Doctor suddenly felt something burning at his chest, leaving him shout in agony.

"Ow,Ow,Ow." He put his hand in his inside pocket and threw the psychic paper on the counter. While the Doctor was to busy looking at his now burnt shirt, River took a look at the message. _'Don't believe everything you read, sweetheart x G.'_ She picked up the psychic paper and placed it in the Doctor's face.

"Doctor? What is this?" She asked worriedly. The Doctor took the paper from her hand and had a look properly. He scratched his cheek nervously, 'what**is**this?_'_ he thought to himself. He shrugged his shoulders in reply,

"I have no idea. Tell you what; shall we go somewhere where we can _actually_ talk, properly?" He bellowed over the music, pointing to the door they entered earlier. She nodded and made her way to the door, with The Doctor, Amy and Rory not far behind. As she opened the door they came to a bowling alley. The Doctor ran inside panicky. This wasn't the room they were in before. He ran round looking for the Tardis, but it was no where in sight.

"Doctor what's going on?" Amy asked, grabbing hold of his jacket so as he could walk off again.

"The Tardis has gone," he complained.

"No matter, I can just type in the co-ordinates from my vortex- Oh." River gasped, looking at her manipulator in shock. The Doctor ran over looking at the results on the screen.

"What's the matter?"

"The co-ordinates for the Tardis… There are none," she muttered, trying to get the thing to work.

"What that's impossible! It's got to be somewhere. That message you got from the Tardis, let me see it," he demanded handing out his hand. River searched around her body looking for the note.

"I may have left it at the bar," she admitted, leaving the Doctor storm off into the club again.

"Aha!" He shouted, as he found the note.

'_What is broken every time it's spoken? x G'_ the letter read. Surely this wasn't from the Tardis. Somebody must have tampered with the note. The Doctor got the attention of the man behind the bar,

"Yes, hello. Was there a person right here a minute ago? Left this note," he pleaded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. A woman. She looked rather nice mate, she your date?" The man asked The Doctor, with a huge grin on his face. As a result the Doctor turned very red.

"No, no." He squeaked.

"Mind if I have dibs. Next time I see her anyway." The man asked, now very interested in the conversation.

"Dibs?" The Doctor asked obliviously, furrowing his eye brows.

"Dibs, yeah. Y'know. 'You- can't- have- her- once- I've- called- dibs' sort of thing." The man explained.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just tell me what she looked like," he asked urgently. Seriously his not bothered about this so called 'dibs'.

"Urmm. She was pretty sexy to be honest."

The Doctor gave out a sigh,

"Yes but what did she _look_ like. Anybody could be sexy,"

'_Well only the Tardis and…'_ but before he could think further, the same burning sensation came back into his chest; he pulled out the paper and read the new message.

'_Talking about a woman behind her back is classed as rude Doctor x G'_. The Doctor looked around the room to look for any eye contact. She must be following him.

He turned back to the man, who was trying his best to read the psychic note.

"Thanks for your help anyway," the Doctor muttered and turned around.

'_Right, now where did the others go?'_ he thought to himself and marched his way back to the bowling alley.

They were still in the same spot, but just talking. They all looked quite happy actually, now that he thinks of it. The Ponds. Definitely** not** a normal family. Come to think of it, isn't he in the family now? Well technically if you call the wedding _real_ that is.

Another message from the note appeared.

'_Such a lovely family portrait. Imagine how better there lives would have been without you?'_

As much as he hated that message, he knows it's true. But if he hadn't had met River then he would have met Amy or Rory would he? She sacrificed herself. Meaning he could live on to meet Amy and Rory, to then find out there child was River. They barely had a normal life. River saw the Doctor looking at them and gave him a wink.

Different shades of red leaked across his cheeks again. That woman. How could she do that? Moving on from his thoughts he walked over to them.

"So then sweetie. Did you find the note?" River asked nonchalant, asif the little winking incident never happened.

"Yes I did, but it's not from the Tardis. Somebody tampered with it after we left," he explained while looking at them all. Rory shook his head slightly confused,

"Well what does it say?" He questioned, eager to know more.

"It's a riddle," he confessed while opening up the note. He read it out loud for them all to hear,

"'_What is broken every time it's spoken? x G'._" As soon as he read it out loud the whole room turned quite for a few seconds. Everyone just stopped talking and noises that were meant to be heard weren't. Then the volume returned.

"that-"

"Was weird," Amy but in on Rory, agreeing.

"Well, what's the answer?" Rory asked.

Another note came up on the psychic paper.

'_Not a very bright one, this one Doctor. Then gain, your companions are always the young sassy females aren't they? x G'_

River snatched the note out of his hand before he could do anything.

"She has been sending you messages and you didn't think to tell us?" River exclaimed, rather hurt.

Another message appeared,

'_Oooh, I like this one Doctor. She's different from your other companion's. Feisty.'_ The Doctor could sense the anger building up in River. She just gave out a deep breath and looked at Rory.

"The answer to the riddle is silence. What is broken every time it's spoken? Hence the reason the room went quiet," she explained.

"Oohh," Rory and Amy said together, finally understanding things.

"But what has that got to do with anything," the Doctor mumbled to himself.

'_You'll find out soon enough Doctor x G.'_ Another message appeared.

The Doctor was finding this 'G' to be rather annoying now.

"Right then," he clapped his hands together in determination, "we are going to need to find out some more information." He pointed to the doors across the room. "Let's see where those doors lead to." He opened one door with one hand and River helping with the other door. The room inside was pitch black, so the doctor got out his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was at the front so as everyone knew where they were walking, vaguely. After walking for about half an hour in complete dark, they finally found some light further down the tunnel-like room. Once they were towards the light they could see clearer. They were in a tomb now. A tomb? In the middle of Birmingham? Well, they're probably not in Birmingham anymore.

There were some old fashioned torches in the room which the doctor managed to alight with his sonic screwdriver. There seemed to be no way out, and the way back was no longer visible. A note was left on the wall ahead of them. Amy picked the note up. There were many clicks and suddenly the floor collapsed below them….

**Cliffhanger! Anyway, if you wish for me to continue writing this (and believe me I have LOADS planned) then please say so in a review. :) Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! :) So I've had 5 add this story to their alerts already, which is amazing! Glad some people like it so far, as I wish to continue. So here is chapter 2.

Amy was the first to wake up out of them all. They were lying on the ground all soaking wet. It was still quite dark, like it had been before, but this time it was more eerie. The air felt chilly, almost haunted, in a way, making goose bumps appear on her arms and sending shivers down her spin. The air smelt of petrichor, which she kind of liked. She could just about see her hands infront of her face; however that may be due to the fact that she was naturally pale skinned. She didn't want to stand up as she didn't know how low the ceiling was, and didn't fancy hitting her head. So she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Rory, who looked unconscious. She turned him over so as he was facing the ceiling and nudged him.

"NOT THE NOSE!" He shouted as loud as he could, sitting up at lightening speed, almost giving Amy a heart attack. Amy smacked him lightly across the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Rory, it's just me. Stupid face…" She muttered, holding his hand.

"Oh, okay." He sighed in relief. He looked around to see where he was.

"W..Where are we?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know lets wake up The Doctor and River first and see what they think," she chattered. It really was starting to get rather cold down there now. Just as she was about to turn around, and wake the Doctor, Rory spoke.

"Um... Amy?" He mumbled, tugging Amy's arm. She turned around so as she was facing him, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Can we wake up River first? It's just, she ends up with… Well... Let's just say_ most_ of the time I prefer _her_ ideas than the Doctors," he whispered admittedly.

Amy gave out a little sigh,

"Rory if we are going to get out of here we're going to need them both, no matter how _annoying_ their arguing and nattering is, yeah?" She confessed, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Fine. But don't go blaming me when all hell breaks loose because The Doctor has gone on a strop or something," he announced. After that debate, they both shuffled their way around so as they were side-by-side of the Doctor.

"Doctor," Amy said, nudging him like she did with her husband. No reply…

"Doctor," she repeated. No reply. "Oh, for heavens sake. Doctor!" She yelled in his ear, god knows how that did not wake River either. He sat up quickly, only to see the annoyed face of Amy Pond. Lovely.

"Finally," she bawled, grateful that he woke up this time. He shook his head vigorously, did he bang his head or something?

"Urgh. Amy Pond that is the _last_ time I let you wonder off without my supervision. Wait, no. That's supposed to be Rory's job. Rory?" He exclaimed looking at Rory with one eyebrow raised. Rory looked surprised at what the Doctor just said and gave him a puzzled look.

"It was her that took the note, not me Doctor, and besides, you would have took the not aswell. So it's not just Amy," he stated confidently.

The Doctor grumbled in response.

"Wait. Where's River?" He asked, quite surprised that he didn't notice her absence earlier.

"Over there," Amy indicated the direction where she was lying.

The Doctor stumbled to his feet, only to hit his head very hard on the ceiling and fall back down again.

"Ow," he yelled, which is what all River needed to wake up again.

"Don't damage the ceiling sweetie…It's far too precious," she mocked, looking at him innocently. She heard him mumble something under his breath, which she knew was just her line been repeated in mockery; well she says 'mockery' when really it was just a bad impersonation of her.

"Doctor, how did we get here? All I remember was falling… And then nothing," Rory said, finishing the sentence off rather quietly.

"Hm, yes. Amy," he called, making her turn around to face him. "Do you still have that note you pulled off?" He asked curiously. She smiled suddenly and went through her shorts pockets; she pulled it out, only for it to be damp and wet, making the writing unreadable.

"Well…That's no help to us now, is it?" He mumbled to himself. It was still dark so the Doctor decided to pull out the sonic again, let a little light out. Once they saw vaguely what was around them, they noticed two tunnels next to each other ahead of them. The Doctor felt the hotness of the psychic paper again, and pulled it out. River cocked her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to read the message out loud.

"_Here are two tunnels that lead different directions,_

_But pick up the clues and work out the connections._

_So go down a tunnel right to the end,_

_But different results will only depend…._

_Ya see Doctor. This is SO much fun! Always a good adventure when a puzzle is involved. You may say you hate it, but I know you secretly love it. x G"_

Amy looked at the two tunnels, concentrating to the max.

'_Connections? There are no connections.' _Amy thought to herself.

"Okay then, so which tunnel are we going to take?" Rory asked loudly.

"Right."

"Left," River and the Doctor disagreed in unison. River gave a slight chuckle,

"Sweetie, it's definitely the right," she commented, looking at him with her all-knowing eyes. The Doctor shook his head,

"No. No it's not," The Doctor disagreed firmly. He was not going to lose this fight.

"And what makes you say that?" She asked, waiting for some long speech about why that way would be better.

"Cause it is," he lamely replied. River raised her eyebrow.

"Cause it is?" She repeated his words, placing a hand on her hips. "We risk our fate in the hands of you, because the reason that the left tunnel is the right path, is 'cause it is'…" She stated. She was just doing this to show him up really.

"Well, Doctor it-is-the-right-tunnel Song, why do you think it's that way?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well normal in a situation like this you just follow the breeze. So," She walked over to him a plucked a hair out of his head, making him shriek like a girl, then let go of the hair. It blew down the right tunnel

"So it's this way," she finished with a smug grin. The Doctor was actually very impressed, but didn't want to show it, so he did his best to make an annoyed face, which just made him look like he was constipated. The psychic paper went hot again,

"Ow!" The Doctor yelped.

"Oh give it here," River ordered, snatching the psychic paper out of his hands. She grabbed hold of his screw driver, much to the Doctor's discomfort, and pointed at the paper.

"There!" She proclaimed, throwing the sonic back at him.

"What did you do?" Amy asked curiously, however she couldn't help but smile at the Doctors curiosity, staring over her shoulder, like a teacher spying on a student.

"Oh, well, to put it short. Instead of the Doctor burning himself over and over every time 'G'," she put her hands up in the air using quotation marks, "sends him a message it, will make a ding noise," she explained. The Doctor jaws dropped, how could she do something like that?

"That's brilliant, isn't it Doctor?" Amy exclaimed, looking at the Doctor. He simply snatched the psychic paper from River and read the message.

'_Just to hurry you up a little, I would suggest taking your 'friends' suggestion, Doctor x G_'. Oh great, so first of all she makes the psychic paper go 'ding' and now she's got the tunnel direction correct aswell.

'_Great,'_ The Doctor thought to himself. Rory grabbed the paper of him and read the note; he chuckled to himself, now knowing why the Doctor was pouting.

"I agree with River. C'mon lets go," he decided, now walking off into the tunnel, with Amy's finger's interlocked with his. The Doctor just starred at River, waiting for either one of them to break the awkward silence. She simply walked past him, making sure to brush her body into his, leaving his face turn dark red.

The tunnel was getting narrower and narrower and all four of them were struggling to move. Rory was leading first and wasn't really saying anything; he was more concentrated on his foot co-ordination rather than sweet talk. Amy was talking to River about any random things. The Doctor was completely bored and spent most of his time looking at River infront of him. Well, mainly her arse anyway.

"So when are we then sweetie? I mean in our timeline," River asked positively.

"Our," he made a fake cough, "_wedding_ was only 3 weeks ago," he admitted, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Oh lovely! Have you done Asgard yet?"

"No not yet. So far I've done Byzantium, Pandorica, America, Demon's Run and then the Wedding…" He babbled.

"Really? Is that it?" She replied, feeling rather sad that this Doctor had not shared nearly a fraction of the amount of adventures than she had. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"There are other things we have done aswell…But that's not the sort of thing your parents should be able to hear about," he whispered making sure Amy and Rory didn't hear a word.

"You bad boy," she muttered in his ear, making him fluster.

"That's rich coming from you," he answered back flirtatiously.

"And don't you love it," she affirmed, while carrying on walking.

Once they reached the end of the narrow tunnel they were approached by four doors. Each with their name's on.

_Ding._

The Doctor got out his psychic paper and read the note.

'_To get through to the next level you have to all go into your separate door..you cannot work together, try not to mess up so soon, not a very nice result lets just put it that way if you do. x G'_

"How… Exciting?" Rory said sarcastically.

They all move towards their doors, having the hands on the handle ready.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you on the other side sweetie," River joked as she made her way through the door. Even though River is her daughter, Amy still finds it really funny to take the mic out of the Doctor, especially when it comes to River. The Doctor, Amy and Rory all agreed that they weren't going to let the fact that she's their daughter change things. Cause really when you think about it, they didn't really bring her up. So they didn't really have to feel _so_ uncomfortable with having River and the Doctor flirt and _more_ infront of them. Even River agreed with Amy that it would be easier for life just to let them be more so 'best friends' than an awkward 'mother-daughter' relationship.

Rory obviously wanting no part in this just carried on walking through his door. Amy stayed for a tad bit longer. She could sense something was wrong with the Doctor, he wasn't really being himself.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Amy asked kindly. The Doctor just shook his head and walked through his door.

Once they were all inside they were placed behind a counter like '_thing',_ which contained their names on the front. All the counters went into a semi circle formation, with just the one counter in the middle. Rory, Amy, River and the Doctor walked up to their podium. Joined with them were all sorts of aliens. Amy only recognised a few: Sontaran's, Silurian's and an ood. There were about twenty of them in total, just all standing behind their podiums, waiting. An elder woman walked toward the middle podium,

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Death Makes A Mess. In this game I will ask you a question, write down the answer on the board placed on your podium and when I tell you to show your answers, show them. If you guess incorrect you will be demolished and chucked into a time warp. Any questions?" The elder lady explained. To Amy and Rory is just seemed like a game of 'The Weakest Link' and 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' put together, but with harsher rules. Nobody said anything.

"Okay then, first question. What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?" She asked. And asif my remote control all the heads went down, writing theirs answers on their boards. Both Rory and Amy looked at each other. Rory write down the answer, but he couldn't just shout out the answer. He tried to move the board so as she could read it, but he was too far away.

'_Okay, let's think… What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything? Hmm…' _Amy thought to herself, seriously thinking hard. Then it hit her.

'_A Shadow!'_ Her mind nearly exploding. She write down the answer on the board.

"And show your answers," the woman demanded.

There were all sorts of answers: feathers, water, rice. _Rice?_ Amy nearly laughed out loud but knew she couldn't. She looked over at The Doctor and Rivers answers. The Doctor obviously knew the answer quickly and got rather bored, as there were many doodles on the board. Whereas River's answer was in very fancy neat writing, and to finish it all off there was a little 'x'. She looked over at Rory, who looked immensely proud of himself and saw that he write shadow to.

"18 wrong answers. Well you know what that means…" The woman sneered and clicked her fingers, making all the contestants with the wrong answer disappear into thin air.

"Next question," she continued, "how many rings does Jupiter 343 have?"

Rory and Amy both looked brain-fried. How were they mean to know this…

**Sorry about the cliffhanger again :) Keeps you reading I suppose though. **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thank you for all the lovely reviews. Makes my day when I read them. :)

"Next question," she continued, "how many rings does Jupiter 343 have?"

Rory and Amy both looked brain-fried. How were they meant to know this…?

'_Oh God, oh God, oh God.' _Rory thought panicky to himself.

Amy tried to concentrate very hard,

'_Okay… Let's think. What do I know about normal Jupiter first of all… ?'_ Her mind went blank.

'_I don't even know anything about normal Jupiter! Not knowing blooming Jupiter 3234, or whatever it is!' _She felt outraged.

'_Amy? Amy can you hear me?'_ A voice in the back of her head whispered.

'_River?'_ Amy replied back in thought. She turned to look at River in reality. She was just looking down with her eyes closed.

'_Yes, yes it's me. And before you ask, I'm doing a telepathy link, and a weak one at that, so I don't have much time. I can only help you this once, I'm sorry. The answer is 5 okay. I'm going to tell Rory now, good luck.' _And before Amy could ask any questions she was gone. She write the answer down on the board anyway.

"And answer's!" The woman commanded. Once again all the boards were shown. Like before. There were a fair few people that got the question wrong, and were banished with the click of the woman's fingers. There were only ten of them left, four of them being Rory, Amy, River and The Doctor.

"Okay. Seeming there is only a few of you now, I will ask questions individually." The woman explained, making Amy gulp.

"Okay first up. The Doctor?" The woman said distastefully.

"Yeap, that's me. The crazy man with the bow tie. But they're still cool," he finished off snarly; making sure the message came across. Both Amy and River rolled their eyes in unison.

"Your question is… How many moons does the planet Mahoon have?" The woman questioned, she had a slight smirk on her face, asif she'd think that that question was unbelievably hard. The Doctor, being the Doctor, proved her wrong.

"234," he stated in confidence, making a huge smug grin point in River's direction. To The Doctor and River this was as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Actually no, the Doctor wouldn't be capable of that. Okay then, as easy as ABC. It was all just a game. This being the exact opposite for Amy and Rory however. . The woman went past all the aliens, and turned to River. All the aliens before her were 'banished', yet River was still as confident as ever.

"The definition of the word smug," the woman requested. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh out loud, holding on to the podium to make sure he wouldn't roll on the floor laughing.

"Would the answer The Doctor be suitable?" River joked, making the Doctor stop smiling and give a death stare. The other alien contestant laughed along to River joke, including the female host.

"Well is that your final answer, cause I'll tell you once you tell me an answer," the host said, now getting back to serious business. River let out a sigh,

"Smug. Having or showing an excessive pride in oneself or one's achievements," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Correct," she replied, with a smile. She seemed to like River…What's was wrong with the woman? She's probably sympathising her for being stuck with the Doctor.

Before she knew it, it was Amy's turn for the question.

"What were the two words written on the oldest cliff face of the universe?" she asked very quickly that Amy nearly didn't hear her.

'_Asif! I know this. Thank you Doctor!'_ Amy thanked the Doctor in her mind.

Oh wait. Would this be a spoiler? Well she has to answer it anyway, oh well.

"Hello Sweetie," Amy quoted River Song's usual gimmick.

"Correct," the woman growled in shock, she didn't like Amy either.

Once they went round all the contestants they were left with just them four. Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor. What a coincidence.

"Well done you lucky for contestants. You have one a noble prize," then as if my magic the metal door behind her opened, "freedom." She expressed positively.

Amy ran over to Rory and hugged him tightly. The Doctor on the other hand just looked at River,

"That was so easily. I could have answered those in my sleep. I'm quite disappointed actually…" He admitted while walking to the door, with her by his side. Like always.

Once they went through the doors they automatically shut behind them. Leaving an eerie silence left in the atmosphere.

"Well… Not escaping back that way then," Rory commented.

They carried on walking, the only direction they could walk, and just started talking to each other.

"So, this 'G' then. What do you think she wants with you?" Rory asked half heartedly.

"If she wanted to kill him then she would have done it already … Maybe this is all just a game to her or something," Amy butt in on the conversation.

"Or maybe she just likes the attention off the Doctor," River acknowledged flirtatiously.

_Bing. _The Doctor groaned and took out the psychic paper.

'_Be a dear and pass this to your friend x G.'_ the note read. The Doctor gave the note to Amy, totally oblivious.

'_No, this is Amy; I want the other female… The clever one x G' _Amy scoffed at the note; feeling quite offended, and handed it to River. River looked down at the note and saw the new words appearing.

'_Two hats were hanging on a hat rack in the hallway. One hat says to the other, 'you stay here; I'll go on a head. x G.'_

River rolled her eyes at the pun and showed the note to the others.

"Well what does it mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Might be a clue…Or something that we may need later on," The Doctor told them, now looking at River in the eyes. They were so hypnotising, different colours of blue splashing and swirling together, like water. Asif her name was to be based just on her eyes. As soon as he got back to reality, he noticed that he was subconsciously stroking River's back. She didn't seem to notice, so he pulled his hand away slowly. Thankfully for him, Amy and Rory were opposite River and The Doctor, so they didn't see. He started to blush ever so red.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, now observing his face. "You've gone red!" She announced, laughing slightly. He looked down at his shoes,

"No I haven't," he protested, but he knew that was one big fat lie.

To save any more of his dignity he strode off up ahead. Amy looked at River and she just smirked. Rory saw that this was a time to probably walk off and let them talk, so he went off and tried to catch up to the Doctor.

"Earlier, when we were in the quiz place. You used that telepathy thing." Amy summarised, walking slowly but in time with River.

"How does that work?" She asked curiously.

"Well…To be perfectly honest Amy. I don't know. Weather its cause you're my mother," she confided.

"Thank you anyway," Amy burst out, hugging River tightly. After the quick realisation of what was happening, River hugged her back to. Without either of them noticing the Doctor walked up behind them.

"Urm. Yes, I," The Doctor uttered, walking around the couple awkwardly trying to find a face to talk to. They finally released their hug and looked at the Doctor, who was standing rather clumsily. He pointed his thumbs behind him and mumbled slightly,

"I think we've found something..."

Amy jumped up, happy to hear some good news, and made her way to the directions the Doctor thumbs had shown. With Amy gone out of sight, River walked up to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a clear red lipstick stain on his cheek.

"There… Now your cheeks have turned red," she whispered into his ear, then walked off to follow Amy.

_Bing. _The psychic paper went off again.

'_That woman... I have no record of her. Who is she? x G'_

Her name's River Song… And she is… Amazing.

Sorry it's soooo short. But the next chapter will be massive. Loads of adventure, drama, violence and romance.. All that kind of stuff. It should be done by tomorrow, cause I've got the day of school. TEACHER STRIKE!

**Reviews are like a best friend to me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D Thank you guys SO much. :) I've had 9 reviews so far and 10 people add this to their alerts. Thank you for all the kind, positive comments :)**

_Her name's River Song… And she is… Amazing._

"Doctor, c'mon," Amy bellowed down the corridor, leaving an echo reach the Doctor's ears. The Doctor grinned to himself and jogged over to Amy. Once he reached them he noticed that he was now in a huge cavern. Amy and Rory were gobsmacked by the view. And to be honest, even the Doctor was. To say that the tunnel leading up to this magnificent scenery was grimy and dark you wouldn't expect such a beautiful revelation at the end. There were many crystals all around, reflecting off light rays that would blind anyone if they were to look for just three seconds. On the ceiling there were stalagmites which looked like icicles on a winter's day. However befuddled by the scenery, The Doctor walked on ahead infront of River, Amy and Rory.

"WAIT!" The Doctor heard Amy shriek behind him. River obviously aware of what was happening, grabbed the Doctor's arm with a lot of force. The Doctor didn't even realise, but there was a huge drop just a few centimetres ahead. The Doctor was pulled back by River and forced to the floor. River gave out a sigh,

"Seriously Doctor, you need to be more careful." River warned him, now kneeling down beside him to check if he was hurt.

"I'm always careful," he protested, leaving Amy and Rory chuckling.

"Hm," River chortled, simply helping up the Doctor with her hand.

The Doctor got up without her help, brushing off all the dirt on his tweed jacket.

'_Such a pout,'_ Rory thought to himself.

River inspected the cavern; it seemed there was another pathway up ahead.

'_Trust it to be on the other side of the drop._' River sighed to herself.

The drop must have gone on for forty yards, there was no way on Earth they could just jump that. Even the drop itself looked bottomless, just blackness and smoke covering the bottom.

_Ding._ Everybody groaned but River. Another message from G.

'_I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it. x G' _The message read.

"What in the world does that mean?" Amy questioned. There were no hurdles to be seen. River gave a sigh and strode over to the edge of the drop.

"Be careful!" The Doctor shouted behind her. River looked down bellow at the pit and simply raised her foot.

"River!" The Doctor alerted her, now running over to her, quite scared.

Ignoring his warning she stepped forward into the pit…

"Sweetie, it's perfectly safe," River encouraged. The Doctor opened his eyes, since when did he even close them? River was just standing there, in the middle of nothing, asif she was floating.

"How did you-"

"I used to have a fear of hurdles but I got over it," River quoted the riddle.

Amy looked at River in confusion.

"I still don't understand," Amy admitted, placing her arms under her chest.

The Doctor turned around to look at Amy, then back at River, and then back at Amy again.

"The riddle…Technically what it's saying is face your fears, the fear being the huge drop." He explained, now looking quite impressed. He jumped next to River, making Amy shriek. Yet he was just standing there to, asif there was invisible flooring or something.

"Sweetie try it, it's perfectly safe," River pleaded, now raising a hand for her to take. Unlike River and The Doctor, who confidently stepped onto the invisible flooring, Amy was taking it slowly, step-by-step. Finally after a pull off the Doctor, who seemed to be getting restless, she was standing with them. They all stared at Rory now, waiting. He shrugged his shoulders and joined them.

"See it isn't so bad," River remarked, now making her way over to the other side of the cavern. And just like the movies, when somebody said a comment like 'what could go wrong' or 'see nothing happened', something went wrong. The cavern's ceiling seemed to be crumpling above them. Before they knew it, boulders and sharp objects were crashing down.

"Run, quick, to the other side!" The Doctor gasped, now holding onto River's hand.

He let Amy and Rory go first, after all, he did have to take care of them. They sprinted as fast as they could, not turning around. They were so close to the end.

"Ow!" River shrieked, now stopping suddenly. Seriously, out of all times!

Amy and Rory stopped also, looking back at River. Apparently, a huge rock had fallen on the back of her leg; it looked broken at the very least. The falling boulders were catching up to them now, they didn't have much time. The Doctor looked up hastily,

"Rory, Amy, go quickly, I'll help River," he commanded them. Amy could tell this was no time for protesting and arguing back, so she carried on sprinting with Rory to the end.

"Sweetie, as much as I love heroics, now is not the time. You carry on, I can manage," she avowed while making tiny screams of agony. The Doctor ignored her stupid request and picked her up, firemen style. She was a lot lighter than he thought; then again, she didn't look fat in any way. He could only manage to walk fast, any faster and he would hurt River, that, and he wouldn't be able to run without falling over not carrying a body, not knowing holding one. So he didn't even attempt it.

He collapsed at the end, handing River over to Rory. He was exhausted, and to make it even better, River turned round and hit him one. The slap was sharp and painful, not as painful as the slap in America mind. The Doctor raised his hand to his cheek, feeling the tingling on his now red cheek.

"What was that for?" He complained in a high voice, looking slightly confused.

"You. You stupid, self centred man," River replied back angrily, yet sympathetic.

Amy and Rory took that as a note to leave them alone, so they walked off, not to far to get lost, but far enough so as River and The Doctor could have a private talk.

"And what do you mean by that? How is helping you from getting killed selfish?" The Doctor said roughly.

"And what if you got killed, huh? Then what would I do?" She emphasized. It looked asif she wanted to just burst out crying, but River Song didn't cry. She got revenge. But how could she get revenge on the man she loved? Yes the slap may have been nice, but that didn't really teach him a lesson, did it?

"River I-"

She got up, with difficultly due to her now broken leg, and stumbled over to the Doctor. He himself was lying down, probably due to how much force that slap had.

"Just don't do it again," she warned him. "Now be a dear and give me your sonic please sweetie. This leg is ever so sore," she informed. He took out his sonic and pointed it at her leg,

"This is going to be painful," he notified her.

"Just do it quickly," she commanded. He clicked the sonic. Her leg made a _'snap'_ noise, because the bone was being clicked back into place, making River give out a horrid scream of pain. Her hands were digging into the Doctor's thigh.

"Jesus Ch-"

River was cut off with the Doctor's lips on her own. It was only short, but she could tell that he had never done that before. Or even if he has, then not that many times.

He broke away as quickly as he started,

"I'm sorry I-" He scratched his cheek, obviously embarrassed.

She then placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry. Let's just go catch up with Amy and Rory," she confessed, now standing up normally. The Doctor, all flustered, gave out a sigh and got up aswell.

As soon as they reached Amy and Rory, they were back into action. Right, where to now? There seemed to be some more doors at the end of the corridor. The doors looked quite normal, like you would find in a house or anywhere ordinary. As soon as the Doctor opened the door, they were all pummelled to the floor…

Really being unconscious twice in one day was a horrible feeling. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly, getting used to the new lighting.

"Oh, nice to know you've finally woken up sweetie," River said sarcastically.

It appeared that they were all chained up against a wall. The room they were in looked like an interrogation room. _Oh great…_ A man walked into the room, with three men behind him. He was wearing a red tie and a black suit- this man meant business.

Seriously, they were in a cavern not long ago, how do these people appear?

"Ah, finally. The man wakes up." He uttered while messing with his cufflinks. "My name is Jarrard Stuart. Founder of Tranz 23, and you four were found on our property, illegally," he spoke calmly. He walked up to Amy and eyed her up and down, and then did the same with River. River looked disgusted, if it weren't for the ropes holding her back, that man would have had a punch. He simply gave a smile, and walked to The Doctor.

"These woman… How much do they cost?" He asked, looking at River with hungry eyes.

"Cost? They don't cost anything, they're not for sale!" Rory retorted angrily.

The man raised his eyebrow, "and who might you be?" The man replied, not to bothered by Rory's tone.

"Her husband," he admitted, nodding over to Amy. The man just chuckled quietly.

"For now…" He interjected. He turned on his heel and looked at the three men. They were heavily armoured, with gun on their belts and stab vest's on their chests.

"You three. Make sure they don't escape in any way possible. Fail and I will kill you." He commanded them. They just nodded in response.

It had been at least an hour now, and the body was starting to ache from the uncomfortable position.

_Ding. _Oh, praise the lord! The Doctor tried to get into his pocket and get the psychic paper, but with no luck. His hands were tied above his head. One of the men walked up to him,

"Oh, yes, hello. Would you mind just getting out my wallet from my pocket…Sort of tied up here," The Doctor asked, looking at the man innocently. The man just nodded and retrieved the psychic paper from his jacket.

"Would you mind just reading out the note?" The Doctor asked. The man looked at him sceptically.

"Oh it's a new sort of phone. Just read out the message please," he begged, frustrated.

The man coughed, announcing he was going to speak,

"_They may look powerful but they're really not,_

_Just be careful or you'll get shot._

_Just one little movement is all you need,_

_All you need to do is just lip-read._

_The answer to your problem is sixteen o' two,_

_Trust me you're gonna want to follow this clue._

_P.s I didn't plan for this to happen x G."_ The man read the riddle out loud.

The Doctor and River just looked at each other.

"Excuse me, yes you, the young sexy one," River spoke to the man in the corner. He seemed to like that comment, and a little too much, the Doctor thought. He waltzed over towards River, smiling. The Doctor just looked at her puzzled. 'The _sexy_ one?' What was she up to?

"Do you mind telling me the time?" She asked all innocently, fluttering her eyes.

He raised his wrist and looked at his watch.

"Eeerrmm…Umm…" He looked rather confused, maybe he was mentally challenged?

"Just show the watch to me sweetie," she snapped, growing impatient.

The watch read two past four (sixteen o' two) just like it mentioned in the riddle. She looked over at the Doctor,

"NOW!" She mimed. And just on queue the Doctor kicked the young man's ass and pushed him over to River. River raised her legs and skilfully grabbed the key that was dangling around his neck. Quickly, before the other two men realised what was happening, she managed to unlock the key on her right hand. Both the men turned around and witnessed what was happening. Then ran over to River and held her tightly. River, being River, didn't give up without a fight. She kicked the one man in the groin and head-butt the other man. They were both left unconscious on the floor. She just smirked and unlocked her other hand. She looked over at Rory and Amy, who were both gobsmacked at what her daughter had just done, and unlocked them. She then walked over to the Doctor and smiled.

"Now…What to do with you," she mumbled, thinking of _many _things she could do with a tied up Doctor. Amy sighed, walked over, grabbed the key, and unlocked the Doctor.

"Thank you Amy," he praised her, giving a death glare at River. She gave him a look of innocence, as if she had not done anything.

"Right c'mon…. Time to get out of here!" He notified.

After many corridors, air shafts and much bantering between River and The Doctor, they finally made it out of that hell hole.

"So that riddle back then," Amy finally spoke. "What did it mean by; 'the answer to your problem is sixteen o' two'."

"C'mon Amy, even I know that answer to that. River asked for the time. Sixteen o' two meaning two past four. That was the time at which The Doctor could, well, you know the rest." Rory explained, squeezing her hand as he spoke.

"Exactly!" The Doctor beamed. "Thank you G."

"You're thanking the person who got us into this mess?" Amy asked, while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well.. She.. Um.. Yes..Maybe?" He stuttered, trying hard not to say anything that would end up with another slap.

"You should be thanking River! She was the one who did all the," then she acted out River's moves, terribly.

"Fine then…" He turned to River, "thank you," he said, but it almost sounded forced, as if it took loads of energy just for those two simple words. Normally, the plates are switched round, and it's the Doctor who gets thanked. Not today it seemed. She replied back smugly, knowing the Doctor hated saying that,

"Anytime sweetie."

"Anytime?" The Doctor repeated her words. "River you kicked the man in the.." Then he made an awkward hand gesture, he continued,

"In the not-so-fond area. I bet he will be crying when he wakes up!"

"He eyed me on, what do you expect," she replied, which made Amy laugh hysterically.

"Eyed me on? What's that supposed to- Oh!" He spoke quickly, now turning different shades of red.

**:) hope you liked it. Spent me ages to write this… And it's not even _that_ long..**


	5. Chapter 5

**15 reviews in total! I don't care what you think, but I think that is an achievement…To say I've only done 4 chapters (Not including this one). I'd just like to say a huge thank you to the following: TimeSpaceAndMe, Jesseirei, Arsheem, esperanzadestino, B00K Freak, PresidentTheAwesome, earlyable, DaniiA and RiverSongobssesed for reviewing. Reviewing always makes me smile, or it just helps me in general. So thank you. And a thank you to all the people who added this story to their alerts. :) **

"He eyed me on, what do you expect," she replied, which made Amy laugh hysterically.

"Eyed me on? What's that supposed to- Oh!" He spoke quickly, now turning different shades of red. Amy's laugh had started off Rory aswell. They were both laughing theirs heads off, theirs faces turning red like the Doctor's, but for different reasons.

The Doctor, not amused by this at all, walked off dramatically, nearly falling over himself in the process, leaving Amy to laugh even harder. River couldn't help but smile at the couple infront of her, Amy was now on the floor trying to control her breathing. Meanwhile, the Doctor was off stropping somewhere, he didn't know where, and didn't really care either, as long as he was away from those buffoons.

Once he stopped moaning as much, he looked at his surroundings.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself.

_Ding, _his psychic paper went off. The Doctor let out a sigh, he was honestly getting bored of this now…

'_Sleeping comes so naturally to me, I could do it with my eyes closed. x G'_

The Doctor chuckled slightly to himself at the pun. He ought to go back and tell the others about this. Yet that would mean having to go back to that infuriating woman. That woman made his spines tingle every time he sees her, or make his belly feel sick and have butterflies when they hold hands running. That damn no good, mad, crazy and extremely clever woman. He chuckles. When he thinks about it, that description almost is the exact same to his. Exact from the fact that he doesn't have the woman parts and…

"Eugh.." The Doctor expressed in disgust. He never was any good at dealing with woman, and probably never will be either! And then there's Rory and Captain Jack, who just seem to… Understand them? They know what **to** say and what **not** to say.

Whereas with the Doctor, it's one simple comment then, SLAP. A nice red mark across the face. He felt like he had enough pouting and so made his way back to his 'friends'. While he was half way across the corridor, he heard gun shots. He automatically started running, panicking at who was shooting and who was getting shot at. As he reached the end of the corridor he noticed River shooting her laser gun.

As he came closer he noticed what she was shooting at. Ceribs. Little creature's, that look very similar to crabs; tend to hang round in groups. They can be very dangerous when needs be. They would stab you with their pincers, and inject poisonous fluids into your system, meaning you only had about one hour to live before the poison reaches you heart and stops it from beating.

'_Right. Think, Doctor, think. Weeping Angels- Don't blink, Sontaran's- Back of the head, Vashta Nerada- Just Run, Ceribs… What about Ceribs? Fire! That's what, fire!'_ The Doctor retrieved his sonic and pointed it at the torches, causing fire to enlighten the opening. The creatures ran away instantly. River lowered her gun and ran over to Amy, The Doctor didn't notice but she was bleeding, and quite heavily to. Her crimson blood was staining the floor. The Doctor literally dived down to the floor and automatically grabbed her wrist, checking her pulse.

"What happened? Did anything stab her?" The Doctor asked urgently. Apparently Rory, to shocked to answer, was gripping her hand tightly. River realised his shock and answered for him,

"She fell back and hit her head on the wall, causing the swab of Ceribs' to come attacking us. They probably smelt her blood." River predicted, now holding her scanner infront of her, like she did in the Byzantium, when Amy was slowly dying.

"Her heart rate is a little lower than normal, but she'll be fine," she said, relief in her voice. Then Amy closed her eyes, falling unconscious.

"Oh," The Doctor gasped.

"Doctor?" River asked quite worried by his sudden realisation of something.

"Sleeping comes so naturally to me, I could do it with my eyes closed," he quoted G's message.

"Message from G then I take it," River assumed, now holding Amy's head to support her. The Doctor nodded in response.

"Y'know, when we meet this son of a"

"River!" Rory warned her. It was the first thing he said since the incident. River rolled her eyes,

"My apologies… Whoever this G is is going to get a piece of my mind when I'm finished with her," She continued her sentence.

_Ding._ The Doctor looked down at the new message.

'_A piece of mind from River Song. How delightful! I would love to see just how clever this woman is x G'_ The Doctor gulped, knowing River wouldn't appreciate G's wit.

"What does it say?" River questioned threateningly. Clearly the incident with Amy put her in a bad mood.

"Oh, nothing-"

"Give me it," River snapped, now trying to get hold of the psychic paper.

"Now River," He replied, holding the note up high, so as she couldn't reach.

"Doctor! Give me the note!" She shouted.

"Trust me; you're not going to want to read it. Especially like this." _Oopps. _The last part wasn't meant to come out. She raised her eye brow, and placed her hands on her hips. If looks could kill, the Doctor would almost _definitely_ be dead…

"And what…Did you exactly mean by _that_?" She asked viciously.

"Will you two stop arguing…? You're giving me a headache," The words spoke from the red head on the floor, still wrapped round in Rory's arms.

"Amy!" River shrieked, then ran over to the younger woman. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she pleaded, now giving her a tight hug. The woman responded to the hug, hugging her back, while miming 'thank you' to The Doctor. He simply nodded.

_Ding._ The psychic paper rang; thankfully none of them heard it but The Doctor. He turned around, so as they didn't know about the new message.

'_You see Doctor. I didn't even set up these things. The Ceribs, the men who kept you hostage, River breaking her leg…. This just happened on its own accord. And to make it even better, you'll have triple the amount of trouble when it comes to the mischief that____I have __**planned**__ for you. G xxxxx'_ Dread and horror came into the Doctor's mind.

He put the psychic paper back into his pocket and turned around to look at his friends, hopefully it wasn't too obvious.

Once Amy was up and running again, they carried on their adventure. It was either their mind was playing tricks on them or they were travelling in circles.

"Doctor, I think we are travelling in circles," River guessed, now looking at a very similar painting she had seen before.

"Nonsense," The Doctor protested. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you see that table there?" She pointed to the mini wooden table across the corridor.

"That is where you…" Then she whispered the rest of the sentence in his ear.

"I did no such thing!" He objected. She slowed down, so as Rory and Amy were a bit further ahead.

"Sweetie, I think I know when someone's hand is on my arse." She informed him, making him blush.

He replied, "Actually, that was when I heard that funny noise… And jumped," which, to be honest, was no lie.

"So your hands just _subconsciously_ ended up feeling me up?" She asked sarcastically.

There was only one way The Doctor would get out of this… Flirt back.

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it," He hinted now walking off to Amy and Rory.

"Oh sweetie… It never gets old." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

All in all though, River was correct, as normal. They were travelling in circles.

"Well, Doctor we have passed this painting about five times now. Can't you just admit that you have no idea where you are going?" Amy complained, now getting tired of the same scenery. The Doctor huffed in acknowledgement that she was right.

"Fine then, _Pond_. Why don't you take the lead?" He enunciated, making it clear he didn't like to be proved wrong.

"Okay fine," she answered back quite cheerily. Within minutes they found themselves at new corridors and new rooms.

"Sweetie, it appears you have been beaten," River teased, poking him in the chest.

"Yes, well it _appears_ that way doesn't it? You just wait though, I bet something wrong will-"

"Oooh look, a lift." Amy chimed, looking quite proud of herself, knowing that she managed to find it, without the Doctor's help.

"Nu-uh. No way." Rory protested. "Remember what happened last time we went on one of these? You got turned into a peg doll and we 'sort of' died," he informed her with worrying eyes. River, for once, was the one who looked confused.

"A peg doll?" She questioned curiously, eager to hear this story. The Doctor sighed,

"A little friend of mine," He then pointed to how high George was, "Sort of made a doll house turn to life… The dolls would turn you into a doll if you were touched," he explained. Unexpected from the Doctor, but River just nodded, asif she had heard worse.

"Well then you're definitely not gong to like one of our future adventure's Amy…" River informed her, giving her a wink.

"Spoilers," she added.

"Really River? The whole time you've been here you haven't mentioned that word…" The Doctor moaned.

"Well it would really be normal if she didn't…" Rory admitted.

To Rory's protest, they made there way into the elevator. River clicked number 13 on the lift, the highest level there was. Trust it to be the number 13 though. There was an awkward silence in the lift, the only noise being the cheery lift music in the background. The elevator doors opened with a ping... And the Doctor was greeted by an old friend.

SO sorry this was only short. But I promise you next chapter will consist of the following:

A tremendous amount of flirting

One of the Doctor's old friends

Handcuffs

And a banana.

This story was mainly dialogue, so I'm sorry if you're not a fan of the dialogue. But I find that to be the best thing about stories. :) Please review and just tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading folks'.

P.s … Any guesses to who the returning character is? It's quite easy actually.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for reviewing, and very quickly I must say :) I've had 7 reviews for that specific chapter. YAY! As I said all criticism is allowed :) From the review's I'm guessing that people like the plot so far, which is great. To Donna Rose, thank you for the criticism, truly, I didn't think the flirting was really working either, and I didn't know what it was that was making it 'not work'. I think your assumption was correct, so hopefully it has improved this time round. Thanks guys!

The elevator doors opened with a ping... And the Doctor was greeted by an old friend.

The man was quite muscular and very handsome. He raised his defabricator at the four people in the elevator. He had short spiked black hair fitting exceedingly well with his perfect shaped jaw. A navy blue tench coat covered half of his figure, including a lighter blue shirt with red suspenders. He definitely caught Amy and River's attention.

"Oh," He sounded disappointed, lowering his gun. "Stupid heartbeat sensor…" He mumbled, now hitting the device across his wrist. The Doctor smiled, he hadn't seen this man for about ten years now. Time fly's when you're a time traveller!

'_No, forget about the past... It only brings back memories.. .' _The Doctor thought sadly to himself. He doesn't care though, his glad to be reunited to a friend.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked with a sheepish grin.

The man raised his head, looking at the man infront of him, in confusion. But when he concentrated enough, he realised. It was the eyes that gave him away, you could spot those eyes a mile away. Full of lust, guilt, love and so much more. They gave out a stormy blue colour. He would always change face bu the things that never changed were the memories he kept and those eyes... They had witnesses so much.

"Doctor? Oh my god, it is you isn't it? Been a while… You didn't reply to my calls," Jack informed him with a devilish grin. Just as the Doctor was about to reply River butt in,

"He doesn't reply to mine either. The psychic paper seems to grab his attention though," River stated. To say she was talking to a complete stranger, she almost felt 'comfortable' talking to this man. Jack chuckled, his gaze returning to the Doctor.

"You've regenerated… Again," He stated, now looking him up and down, making the Doctor feel awkward, embarrassed and vulnerable at the same time.

"Yes. Do you like it?" He asked, spinning round, asking for a view on his... Body?

"Hm… You look a little baby face compared to the others," He admitted, making the Doctor pout, River had said exactly the same as well in the Byzantium.

"Which incarnations this one? Got to be over ten now," Jack guessed.

"Number eleven," He replied confidentially, adjusting his bow tie in place. Jack nodded his head, the words _'very nice'_ written all across his face.

"Excuse me. Whoever you are, I don't really like standing in such tight spaces. Especially elevators. Mind if we squeeze past," Amy addressed, pushing her way around Jack anyway, no matter what the answer would have been. Rory followed her, awkwardly moving around Jack, who seemed to have no intention of changing his posture.

"Doctor, there's something I need to show you," Jack told him with a huge wide grin, showing off those pearly white teeth. He turned around and started walking, knowing the Doctor would follow.

After a few minutes of walking Jack came to a stop, unnoticed to the Doctor, who ended up walking into him.

"Sorry," he apologised, now rubbing his sore head.

"This incarnation sure is clumsy…" Jack muttered quietly. "You stay here... I'll go on a head. Just need to check something," he assured, now walking off into the distance.

River elbowed the Doctor in the ribs.

"Tell me you caught that," she burst out. The Doctor just looked at her puzzled.

She sighed,

"You stay here, I'll go on a head. Doctor that was the puzzle we read earlier, from G remember?" She reminded him. His eyes widened, and slapped himself on the forehead in frustration,

"Well done for noticing River. I completely forgot about that… And I don't normally forget things," he admitted. Of course though, that had its downfalls, not forgetting things. Remembering everything, especially witnessing the deaths and all the violence, is a burden. If only there was a way to simply just click your fingers and for it all to disappear, to never remember a thing.

"Sweetie, your past is what makes you who you are now; you should never dwell on your past." River said calmly, asif she had just read the Doctor's mind… So River's death is what makes him now? Surely he would love the woman just as much if she didn't die. Yet maybe that's not true. Knowing that, back then, this woman would sacrifice her life for him, maybe, just a tiny bit, made him care for this woman even more. Make him cherish those moments with her. He just nodded slightly.

"So…" Amy spoke, breaking the silence. "Who is that man? You obviously know him." The Doctor came back to reality and answered her question,

"That is Captain Jack Harkness, a time agent who works for Torchwood. An old friend of mine, been on quite a few adventures together actually…" He rambled on.

"Well, then, what's he doing here?" Rory questioned, feeling quite puzzled by this scenario.

"Good point Rory…" He pointed to the direction at which Jack had strolled off to.

"Care to find out," he finished.

They followed the direction of Jack's footsteps, which led them to a creaky old wooden corridor.

"Watch where you stand," River warned them all. "This wood looks centuries old".

"Twenty eight centuries old to be precise," the Doctor acknowledged, showing off a bit. Once they made there way around the half broken up flooring corridor, they came across a door, there were words carved into the door.

"Doctor, these carvings... They look new compared to the door itself," she mentioned, trailing her fingers across the words.

"What does it say? I can't read it. Why can't I read it? I thought the Tardis translated everything?" Amy asked curiously, looking confused at the words on the wall. She remembered River telling her at Demon's Run that _'it takes a while for it to kick in'._

"It does! Well besides baby, Gallifreyen-"

"Has there ever been a language you couldn't read?" River interrupted, quite interested in what the answer will be. The Doctor thought hard about that.

"When I was on an adventure with Rose, we landed on this anomalous planet called 'Krop Tor'" He started.

"Never heard of it," River mumbled.

"Neither have I. Well until this crew came barging in and told us all about there 'expedition'. Anyway, there was this strange alien writing written across the wall, which even The Tardis couldn't translate." He explained.

"You never answered Amy's question… What does _this_ say," Rory informed him pointing at the foreign language.

"Oh this," he expressed, moving closer to get a better look. "It appears to be written in Gootnik. It say's … Danger. Over and over and over again." He shrugged, not to bothered by the warning, and opened the door.

"Normally when somebody says danger it means 'back away', not 'oh-lets-carry-on-and-pretend-that-the-warning-doesn't-matter'." Rory muttered to himself quietly. River caught what he said,

"Ah, but where's the fun in that," she emphasized with a wink.

Once they entered they were greeted with Jack being trapped against a pole with handcuffs. River laughed out loud.

"I hope those aren't mine," she conceded, pointing at the cuffs.

"Just get me out of them will you. As much as I loved being tied up, being tied up in a place like this is just…"Then he drifted off, not knowing how to finish off the sentence. The room was exactly the same as the corridor they were in. However the walls had appeared to have the same word, 'danger' scratched into the wall every where.

"Creepy..." Amy whispered, finishing off his sentence and observing the room around her. It gave her the creeps, sending chills down her spine. The Doctor walked over and soniced the handcuffs. Jack sighed in relief, massaging his, now red, hands.

"How did you get trapped in.. _those_," he spoke distastefully, knowing full well, from experience, mainly cause of River, that handcuffs were horrible business.

"Wish I knew.. All I remember was getting shot and then,"

"You got shot!" Amy shrieked in horror. Jack just chuckled, leaving Amy give off a puzzled look.

"Captain Jack is..Well..Invinsible. I suppose you could say. He can't die, know matter what," The Doctor explained, while doing some hand gestures.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Rory enthusiastically spoke.

"Really. I suppose it is pretty 'neat', but it does get tiring, I have to admit," Jack admitted.

"Now... How rude of me. I don't believe I have fully introduced myself," he raised his hand for a manly shake, "Captain Jack Harkness at your service," he finished off with a wink. Rory shook his hand,

"Rory Williams…" He said lamely. Jack turned around to the two women, Amy first.

"And you two are?" He spoke gently, his voice could melt butter.

"A-A.."

"She's my wife," Rory butt in. He had no plans_ whatsoever_ to have Jack flirt with his wife.

"Oh," he gasped. "A married couple on the Tardis, that's a first," Jack acknowledged.

'_Well that depends on whether me and River would be classed as married aswell.' _The Doctor thought to himself.

"And who might the wife's name be?"

"Amy..." She breathed out, trying to control her breathing.

"Amy... Nice name." He replied.

"I prefer Amelia Pond," The Doctor pouted, placing his arms crossed across his chest.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him like a five years old, and the Doctor did the same.

"And you are?" Jack asked River, eyebrow raised, clearly interested.

She put her hand out, like Jack did to Rory,

"Doctor River Song," she announced. _God_… The Doctor can still remember when River greeted him the first time like that... However, she was a 'professor' at the time. So she slightly changed her titled name.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor River Song," Jack flirted back, kissing her hand.

"Stop it!" The Doctor accused Jack.

"I was simply saying hello. Like I _always_ do to your companions," he pointed out.

"Yes, but how many of them 'hello's secretly mean more than a 'hello'?" The Doctor back answered. Jack just chuckled to himself.

_Ding._

"What was that?" Jack asked quite surprised.

"Oh, just the Doctor's stalker…" Amy said all nonchalant.

"Amy!" the Doctor complained. He read the note out loud anyway,

'_When a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds. x G'. _

"Urgh. Another riddle?" Rory complained. "What does it mean?"

"What does it mean.. Hm." The Doctor mumbled.

"Well maybe, 'goes back four seconds', means that whatever tied up Jack, will come back for a second time.. Meaning a return possibly," Rory predicted.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. What's going on here?" Jack asked, confused.

"A woman, well at least we think she's a woman, who calls herself 'G', has been making our life hell really. At first we just came cause The Doctor thought River needed our help," then she shot a annoyed face at The Doctor, who just opened his mouth about to argue,

"And cause it's River the Doctor just _had_ to go and see if she was alright. We ended up in this normal room, then in a bar, which is where we found River. As we were exploring some other rooms we lost the Tardis, somebody tampered with the note River, that wasn't given from the Tardis, and this so called G has made us to all sorts of challenges," Amy finally finished, quite exhausted from all that speech.

"Well why all the 'challenges'?"

_Ding. _The psychic paper rang again.

'_Cause its fun x G'. _The new message read.

"Oh, and another thing, she sort of knows our every move," River added.

"Challenges, an kiss on a note, and is not showing her identity.. Sounds like my kind of girl," Jack admitted, making the Doctor groan.

"Jack we all know that _anything_ with a **living pulse** will be ambushed by your flirtatiousness." The Doctor claimed.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._ Amy and Rory searched around the room, trying to find what was causing the noise.

"It's only my heartbeat sensor," he chuckled, looking at his device.

"Oh, Doctor according to this, we've got a few friends on the way." He spoke serious now.

"How many exactly?" He replied, now facing the door.

"Nine, ten, hard to tell they're moving very fast."

River got out her gun, getting prepared for a fight.

"Wow, were did you get that?" Jack asked in admiration.

"Spoilers."

"Spoi. What?" He asked confused.

"In other terms it sort of means 'I'm not going to tell you'," Amy informed him.

_Bang!_ The door crashed open with a mighty thud, revealing eight mean. Four of which Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor recognised.

"Fancy seeing you again," the man spoke. It was the same men that they met earlier that day, apparently the men that River beat up had recovered and were eager for another round.

"Get them!" The man ordered the others.

All nine men ran out them, four of which went for River. Obviously learning from their mistakes. They managed to capture Amy and Rory instantly, Rory tried punching one of them but hurt his knuckles on the man's chest. Jack and River managed to work together brilliantly, checking each other's backs. Whereas the Doctor was just sort of… Running in circles pathetically, pointing his sonic at the men. One of the men just chuckled and picked up the Doctor, with one hand on his collar.

"Careful! It's only tweed," The Doctor cried.

Once those three were captured that meant they could prioritise on River and Jack. River's gun had run out of ammunition, well not really, but just out of energy to use the stun ray. Cause she knew the Doctor wouldn't approve of killing them. Jack, however, was just kicking and punching all he could. One man went to punch Jack, but he ducked, making the punch hit River right in the back. She shrieked in pain and fell forward into one of the men arms. While Jack distracted about River, the men grabbed Jack and captured him too, connecting handcuffs behind his back.

"Let us go!" Jack commanded, struggling against the metal around his wrists like earlier. Then men just laughed in unison.

"After what that woman had done to my two men, I thought a little vengeance was in place. And besides, a woman he can protect herself will definitely benefit her selling costs." The man explained.

"If you do _anything_ to hurt her," The Doctor spat angrily.

"Then you'll what? Your abit tied up there. Can't see you escaping any time soon."He commented. He clapped his hands, "gentlemen, grab the woman and let's go." He ordered.

The Doctor wriggled furiously,

"River!" He shouted desperately, but she was out cold, she wouldn't hear a thing.

The men closed the doors behind them. The Doctor wriggled once more,

"Doctor… Doctor! Calm down, we are attached to the same handcuffs and you're cutting my skin. Do you still have your sonic?" Jack asked calmly.

"No.. It's over there," then he nodded in the direction of where the sonic was. Out of reach.

"Okay then… Doctor, if you go into my back pocket you should see a little gadget thing."

"Thing?" He asked while trying to get to his pocket, with great difficulty.

The Doctor clasped his hands around something and placed it in Jack's hands.

"What is it?"

"Mini laser ray pistol" he admitted proudly.

"You keep a mini laser ray pistol in your trouser pockets?" Amy asked sceptically.

"Why not?" He replied wit a grin. "It's gonna help us out this situation anyway…" After five minutes burning the metal,

"Oh, for crying out loud it's not affecting these handcuffs one bit. What are they made out of titanium?" he asked sarcastically.

The Doctor turned around to look at the handcuffs.

"No. Chrozanium. Nasty piece of metal that. They won't burn till over four years at this rate, they're very heatproof. Try burning the wood that the handcuffs are clinged together with. Then maybe we could get out of this position. However, we will still be stuck together in the cuffs." He explained. Jack did as he was told, and burnt the wooden pole, which was trapping them together. It eventually broke, and both the Doctor and Jack stood at the same time.

"Ow, ow, ow. Cuffs!" the Doctor reminded him. "Right just move at the same time as me okay, we're going to go over to Rory and Amy, and get them out. Okay, left foot," he commanded. They both moved there left foot, but as they were both opposite each other they ended up moving the opposite foot at the same time, making them almost fall over.

"Okay, I'll command your feet and think about my own at the same time okay?" The Doctor asked, now getting very agitated.

"Well this is very close and personal," Jack muttered.

"Hello! Stuck on the floor over here!" Amy reminded them.

After half an hour later after bad feet coordination and arguing they finally freed Amy and Rory. Those two were stuck together with handcuffs aswell.

"Right lets get the sonic and free ourselves," the Doctor suggested.

**Hehe. Hope you liked it :) Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for the reviews. :) As of your comment Arshmeem, 'Amy complaining about The Doctor going to help River sounded at tad OC'. HAHA! Glad somebody noticed ;D Cause that is all part of the other plot I've got going on… 'Spoilers!' And to earlyable, I know there were quite a few spelling mistakes, all I can say to that is that is was because I didn't double check after writing, which I normally do when writing my fics. But I was SO tried :( I'm only 14 years old.. I need sleep :) Aha.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Right lets get the sonic and free ourselves," the Doctor suggested.

After retrieving the sonic the Doctor aimed it at the handcuffs, letting them open with a 'clank'.

"Right okay… It's been exactly," then he looked at his watch. It was golden, and on his wrist the wrong way round, it make Amy chuckle quietly.

"Half an hour since River was taken. They couldn't have gotten _that_ far. It took us an hour to go down that corridor…" He explained, walking up and down the room nervously.

"Doctor if _anything_ happens to her..." Rory warned, looking very serious.

"N-Nothing will…" He stuttered, '_well nothing can happen, she can't die here anyway… Or can she?'_ The Doctor wondered to himself.

_Ding._ The Doctor got out the psychic paper panicky, asif it were a bomb about to exploded.

'_They are twenty five minutes away. River's conscious now. She's trying her best to distract them, better move fast Doctor.. x G'_

"Why? Why do you torture us and then help us after. Where is the sense in that?" The Doctor shouted, now he was angry.

_Ding._

'_As I said before, I have my own plans for you four Doctor. This isn't one of them. I play risky Doctor, but I play fair. Now go get her before I have to alter my plans because there will only be three people playing, if you get my drift. x G'_

The Doctor huffed.

"Doctor, it's only River. Jeez. Calm down. She can deal with herself perfectly fine," Amy commented. Rory almost looked petrified by her comment. Jack moved up closer to Amy, and looked into Amy's eyes.

"What are you doing?" She complained, shooing him away. Jack stepped away.

"She's not Amy. Well, not your Amy anyway. A clone. And a very detailed one at that," Jack confirmed; now looking at Amy disgusted.

"So they've got my wife AND my daughter!" Rory bellowed, now looking asif he were about to strike the timelord down.

"Rory-Rory," Jack spoke, trying to calm him down.

"No. Something like this has happened before…Hasn't it Doctor?" Rory spat, now looking at the Doctor, who seemed to be looking at the floor in shame. "In Appalapachia remember. I had to choose a wife, but it seemed you already chose one for me. And now it's seems that it's both my wife and my daughter! I'm sticking to what I said before. I do NOT want to travel with you!" He yelled, frustrated, and ran to the door, slamming it behind himself. The Doctor was speechless. He was right in everyway. Of course he was. That's a trait with the Pond's… They're always right.

"Doctor c'mon, we can't just stay here," Jack encouraged him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Right yes. C'mon then… Let's go save the Pond women." He spoke, now feeling a tad bit better. They left the room, accidentally leaving clone Amy there to. Looks like it's not just Hitler they forgot about…

They sprinted their way through the corridor, making sure not to fall through the flooring beneath them. They didn't say anything on the way, which was unlike normal, but perhaps they didn't have anything to say. After all, this incident did all happen within one hour. It was sort of mental. They came to the elevator that they had met each other at. They stood there for a few second's catching their breath; The Doctor leaned against the wall.

"So…This River Song…Who is she?" Jack asked innocently.

"Why ask about River? There are three of them to choose from. You could ask who Rory is or who Amy is." The Doctor asked intrigued.

"I don't know… River seems more…Mysterious. She has that sort of vibe." He replied.

"Vibe?"

"Yeah. Look, Doctor, I spend nearly everyday chatting up people. I get used to people's movements and what they mean. For example, if a man or woman is nervous, they either tend to laugh, not say anything at all, mess with their fingers or do something to keep them occupied. Quite fascinating really…" He mumbled the last part to himself.

"What has _any_ of that got to do with River?" The Doctor asked, now clicking the button on the elevator.

"Well, the way she talks and moves… It's like she's older than she looks," Jack admitted. The Doctor sighed.

"She's a human…. With traces of timelord DNA." He said slowly, he didn't like saying that. Cause if anyone was to find out, they would use her as a weapon, like Kavorian did when she was younger. Jack was star struck. His mouth was wide open with shock,

"Wow…" Was the only thing he managed to say. "So can she."

"Regenerate yes. Well not anymore, but she could." The Doctor corrected himself.

"Not anymore?" Jack repeated his words. The lift doors opened and they walked in.

"When she was younger… People knew of her timelord DNA, so they used that to their advantage. She was used as a weapon to try and kill me, I had met her in Berlin, but cause she was brainwashed to kill me, she poisoned me," the Doctor explained.

"Judas tree?" Jack guessed. The Doctor looked at him surprisingly. "You tend to hear rumour's when you're a time traveller," he admitted. The Doctor carried on with his story,

"Anyway, I had twenty four minutes to live. And in the end she sacrificed her regenerations, just to save me," The Doctor spoke, he felt really guilty, being able to regenerate is one of the many things that makes a time lord. And he just took that away from her.

"So there is more than what meets the eye with this chick," Jack commented, totally changing the mood. The Doctor chuckled,

'_Oh, you have __**no**__ idea...'_ He thought to himself. The lift finally came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Well… Where to now?" Jack asked puzzled.

_Ding._ The Doctor read the message out loud, so as Jack was informed to.

'_Take the first left, then a right, carry on going down the corridor until you see a red door. Go inside and it's the third door to your right... Hope that helped. x G'_

"Oh, this G's turning out to be alright now..." Jack admitted quietly.

_Ding._

'_For now… x G'_

The Doctor shook his head,

"Thanks for that," he spoke honestly, now following G's directions.

As they were running down the hall, Jack still had some questions left.

"So how did she end up having some Timelord DNA? She's not your daughter or anything..?"Jack mumbled the last part, knowing the Doctor would only freak out.

"Daughter.. God is she was then…" The Doctor spoke. "Nevermind! No, she is Amy and Rory's daughter… Hence the reason Rory's double mad at me."

"Double mad?" Jack laughed. "You're like a seven year old boy in a twenty nine year old body. In this generation anyway." Jack confessed.

"It was the best way to explain it!" The Doctor protested in disbelief.

"So having Amy and Rory as River's daughter..." Jack changed the subject, "Doesn't that make things 'difficult', if you know what I mean," Jack hinted, elbowing the Doctor's stomach.

"I have no idea what you mean," The Doctor replied, completely oblivious.

"Oh c'mon. You know what I'm talking about." Jack accused, with a huge grin and a wink.

"I have no idea **whatsoever**, you are talking about, and will simply ignore you," The Doctor argued.

"Hmph. Fine then," Jack huffed. It was a few awkward second's silence.

'_4…3…2…1'_ Jack thought.

"Okay, okay. Fine! Fine maybe it's all abit awkward. But if have you had heard the sort of things she has said to me, and infront of her parents aswell… Jack… She said she was 'quite the screamer'! What does that even mean? Amy just laughed at me for hours," The Doctor spoke very quickly. Jack was laughing at his comment's and raised his eyebrow at the 'quite the screamer' comment.

"Works like a charm..." Jack whispered to himself. Reverse-psychology would always get the Doctor to speak what was on his mind. And the best thing, he didn't even know!

"What does?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

They finally reached the door 'G' told them to reach.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked Jack for reassurance, while placing his hands on the door knob.

"Go for it."

The Doctor opened the door slowly, after all, they didn't know what to expect on the other side. In the room was Amy and River on a chair, blind folded, and tied up. They were crowded by men, so The Doctor couldn't see them properly. There were only a few lights on, so it was relatively dark in the room. The Doctor tip toed down to some crates that was conveniently placed, so as the men wouldn't see them. As soon as the Doctor sat down and gave the signal for Jack to follow, a hand was placed on The Doctor's.

"Doctor?" The voice whispered in shock.

"Rory?" The Doctor replied in the exact same astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" They both questioned in unison.

"Rescuing my daughter and wife, of course," Rory claimed. "You?"

"Rescuing my friend and…" Rory raised his eyebrow, "other friend," The Doctor finished off with a gulp.

"Just aswell, I need your help." Rory admitted. "I have a plan… However, it's sort of a three person job." Jack now made his way to them and lowered his head, so as the men wouldn't see him.

"Okay, tell us," The Doctor ordered.

"Well… If one person distracts the men, that means about five if them will leave. Leaving five men still standing guard. Which is why I need three people, I need someone to take out the rest of the guards while I free Amy and River." Rory explained, the plan seemed to be okay, not the best, but The Doctor couldn't think of anything better to do.

"So I think the Doctor should be the diversion, while Jack takes out the over guys." Rory continued.

"Hey. Hey, wait! The person who does the diversion-thingy, normally ends up pretty hurt. I like this body," The Doctor complained.

"Fine then, you can take out the guards," Rory replied, knowing the Doctor definitely didn't want to be doing that.

"Fine..." He muttered under his breath.

"On the count of three," Jack commanded. "1…2…"

"Wait. Do we go on three, as soon as you've said it? Or go as soon as we guess you counted three?" The Doctor asked. Both Rory and Jack sighed.

"As soon as I've **said** three," Jack reassured him. "Okay.. So… 1..2...3!"

"LOOK AT ME I'M A TARGET!" The Doctor yelled, popping his head over the crate. Yeap, that sure got their attention. Just as Rory had planned, five of the men had gone to run after the Doctor.

Leaving five more guards left behind. Jack took out two of the men with a stealthily, so as even the other guards didn't know of their disappearance. One of the guards turned around.

'_Damn… So much for being stealthy' _Jack thought to himself. He punched the man in the jaw, knocking him out with one punch. Where as the other two guards had pinned him up against the wall.

WACK! Was the only sound Jack had heard the sound of, until the guards came tumbling down to the ground.

"And that's for before!" Amy exclaimed, high fiving her daughter.

Jack grinned, and hugged them both, clinging onto River abit more than what needed.

"Right…time to help the Doctor," Jack spoke.

As it so happens, the Doctor had lost the men in the corridor. He hid in a cupboard while the men walked past. However, he locked himself in, 'accidentally' of course. The door wouldn't budge when he tried to sonic the door open.

"Really? This is _**definitely**_ getting embarrassing now. Stupid wood!" The Doctor complained. He was left banging on the door for about five minutes before somebody opened the door.

"There he is!" One of the men yelled, pulling him out the cupboard, so he fell on the floor.

"Ow. Now I'm sure there is another way we can," The Doctor was cut of as the guards just froze, literally. They didn't move or anything, just stayed in the same position. The Doctor looked past the guards to find River Song, blowing the smoke out her gun, like she did in America.

"Freeze ray…Works like a charm," She exclaimed, now looking at the Doctor.

"River Song! You could have killed them!" The Doctor fretted, now looking back at the frozen men. River rolled her eyes, _'of course… The words 'thank you' was just too hard to handle'._ River thought to herself. Jack, Amy and Rory appeared next to her.

Jack looked at the frozen bodies,

"Freeze ray, nice," Jack admitted, impressed.

"Thank you sweetie," she replied smugly.

"Alright enough of that Jack," The Doctor warned him, as he moved closer to them all.

"Ah, can't blame me for trying… I'd best be off," Jack admitted, now looking quite disappointed at leaving so soon.

"I'll see you again sometime," The Doctor acknowledged. As much as he was used to goodbyes, he absolutely, with a passion, hated them.

"Here. Use my vortex manipulator," River offered, handing over the device.

"And what about you? Surely you will need this?" Jack asked, taking the device anyway.

"I'm sure I can hitch a ride," River answered, with a smile.

"I'm nobodies taxi service River!" The Doctor complained, again.

Jack just laughed, while typing in some coordinates.

"Till the next time Doctor," Then he saluted and disappeared. A few second had gone and the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River walked over to the wall. They desperately needed sleep. Some sparks had appeared again,

"Forgot one thing," Jack spoke quickly. Then he swooped River off her feet and kissed her. It was all lips and tongues, only from Jack though, as River seemed too shocked to respond. He picked her back up and vanished again, leaving a very flustered River, gasping for breath, leaning against the wall. Both Rory and The Doctor's mouths were left agape, staring at River in astonishment. She looked up at them and smiled,

"Okay, I think we can all say that wasn't my fault. I think…" She admitted, now walking off down the corridor.

"River!" Rory and The Doctor shouted in unison, chasing after her. Amy just chuckled to herself.

"My boys… My poncho boys..." she muttered quietly...

**Hope you liked it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A great thanks to, Diamonds1997, Arshmeen (I've never seen Torchwood so that comment made me laugh), DaniiA, TimeSpaceAndMe and The-Girl-Doctor-Forever. Thank you guys for the encouraging reviews! :) *Cyber hugs* Haha.

"My boys… My poncho boys..." she muttered quietly... Then she ran after the troubled men. Turns out River was finding this all hilarious, the look on her dad's face was what made her laugh the most. Rory was trying ever so hard to be parental, but really, when your daughter is older than you it's sort of difficult to be so 'parental'.

"Melody Pond, River Song, you stop laughing this instant!" Rory commanded, with a serious face, pointing a stern finger at her. Leaving River need the wall to support herself, as she was literally crying of laughter. Rory turned around, looking helpless. River has always been a 'mischief-maker', even when she was growing up with Rory and Amy, at a little age. There is no way on Earth that she would listen to Rory now. Rory huffed, showing he had given up with this misbehaving, disobedient daughter of his. The nickname 'hell in high heels' was certainly catching on now… Amy could see the annoyance in his face, and decided he may need a bit of help. She waltzed over, all nonchalant, trying her best not to laugh at River laughing, her laugh was contagious.

"Rory she didn't do anything bad. Like she pointed out earlier, it wasn't her fault," Amy stated matter-of-factly, patting him on the shoulder for comfort. Rory nodded in agreement and looked over at his daughter. She was laughing even more now; apparently the Doctor thought that giving her the 'stern' look would work. But she just laughed in his face.

"Amy, this daughter of yours is not answering my question," The Doctor moaned, now giving the puppy dog eyes to Amy. She rolled her eyes in reply.

"She didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I found it quite entertaining. Bugging her will just make her laugh more," Amy explained, now leaning on the wall next to River. River, now taking deep breaths, was calming down slightly.

"Okay," She chuckled. "I've had my fun." She admitted, now smiling at the Doctor. He simply looked at the wall, not wanting to look at River.

"Really. That's how you're going to be?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. The Doctor didn't respond and looked at River innocently.

'_The silent treatment? Really? His such a seven year old.'_ River thought in her head.

_Ping._ The sound made River stop laughing altogether. The Doctor got out his psychic paper and read it.

'_Now that Jack has gone, it's about to get interesting. There are a number of trails I have put together. Manage to get through them, and then the Tardis will be yours. The first trail is waiting for you at the orange door, to your left. x G.'_

The Doctor turned to see the orange door G had described. He sighed and showed the message to Amy, River and Rory.

"Trails?" Amy questioned. "If it's anything like when we were against house…Or when we had to go up against the 'dream lord'," She complained, using quotation marks.

"Nothing will harm you," he reassured her, grabbing her shoulders, making her look him in the eye. There was a glimpse in his eye that showed the certainty of what he just said. She nodded slightly and the Doctor let go of her shoulders. He tapped her on the nose, probably to try and get rid of the horrible awkward atmosphere, and leaned towards the door.

He opened the door, and as soon as he opened the door a red boxing globe smacked him in the face. He pummelled to the ground with a thud. River bent over to check if he was okay,

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked worryingly. The glove must have hit him in the nose, as the Doctor was holding it with his fingers.

"Remember me next time to check for flying red gloves. Oh, didn't think I'd be saying that again." He remarked, while wailing and whimpering over his nose.

"Good thing it wasn't Rory," he commented, smiling at his own joke. Rory rolled his eyes,

"My nose isn't even that big!" Rory said, self-consciously looking at the mockery on his face. The Doctor jumped up and span around in a three-sixty spin.

"Right Rory. Roronicus Pondicus! I think you should go first," The Doctor stated, pushing Rory into the door. He turned around to look at Amy and River.

"Ladies first," he offered. Amy sighed and strutted her way to Rory.

"Mrs Robinson?" Oh no, he shouldn't have said that. River looked at his, eyebrows high, frown lines becoming apparent. Her hand was placed on her hips, the Doctor gulped.

"I hate you," she cried, now walking past him.

"No you don't," he commented back, like he normally does. She turned around, unexpected to the Doctor, as he accidently walked into her.

"Is that so?" She asked, now looking at him in the eyes, and straightening his bow tie. Oh, this was new.

"W-W-I-Umm-I," The Doctor struggled to answer her question.

River turned around and walked away with a grin on her face. The Doctor stayed where he was for a few seconds, still traumatised. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The room he walked in was a bedroom, and a very big one. It was very spacious, a huge four poster bed in the middle, covered with hundreds of different pillows. There was a balcony at the end of the room.

"Nice apartment," Rory admired, looking at the beautiful room. The rooms were white, so as the light from outside reflected of the walls. Everything was white. The doors, the walls, sofa, chairs, floor... Even the TV was white! Amy ran over to the balcony and looked outside. The scenery was amazing! A beach, with perfectly aqua blue water, covered the scenery. There were many palm trees, and there were people sun bathing on the sand.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, she was glad they were somewhere delightful for once. They had been to many disturbing places, and the corridors were endless.

River walked over to join her. The body guards had noticed her and gave her a wave, she waved back flirtatiously.

"Barbados the third, I believe," River answered her question. "I've been here a few times… Lovely place. They certainly know how to party."

"What are we doing here though?" The Doctor asked himself, pacing up and down the bedroom.

_Ding._

"Aha," The Doctor exclaimed, while retrieving the psychic paper.

'_I can't have you going on any of my trails on an empty stomach. Sleep here for the night. I'll message you when you should continue on. Like I said Doctor. I play risky, but I play fair. x G'_

Amy shrieked of joy once she read the note.

"Before you get all," The Doctor imitated her crazy dance, "I think we should do some rules…Or something." He admitted, making Amy and River groan in unison.

"Doctor. We're are in a bedroom, in the middle of Barbados the third. Do you really think that rules will be necessary?" He complained, trying to persuade him.

"Just don't leave this room okay. We're not sure whether or not that is Barbados or not out there. Can't be risky." The Doctor explained, now falling back onto the bed.

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows,

"Where's Rory?" He asked out loud.

"In here," he heard a voice mumble. The Doctor got off the bed and followed his voice. Apparently, it was a two linked bedroom suite. If that's even possible.

"Me and Amy will sleep in here," Rory informed The Doctor. The Doctor eyes opened wide,

"B-b-u. But you can't leave me with," then he pointed over at the balcony, where River and Amy were still observing the scenery.

"River," he mimed. Not wanting River to know of there conversation.

Rory pulled him into his bedroom.

"Doctor, your practically married…" He exclaimed. Then he sighed, "look. If it makes you feel more comfortable, then just sleep on the couch or something," Rory suggested.

"But you're not sleeping with us," he made clear. The Doctor sighed like a little child.

"But Rory,"

"No buts Doctor. You're an adult. Well.."

"Oi"

"I just think you should deal with this sensibly." Rory stated.

"Fine," The Doctor grumbled, then opened the door, and walked into the other room again.

"Right. I need a shower," River announced, making her way to the bathroom.

"Good idea. I need freshening up abit," Amy replied. "There is another bathroom isn't there Doctor?" She asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Okay, see you in a bit yeah." She gave him a hug. "Behave." She warned him sarcastically, then made her way into her bedroom.

The Doctor was left a few minutes peace…. And he hated it. River was in the shower, and Amy was. He didn't want to bother Rory, as he would just give him another 'talk'. So he was left twiddling with his thumbs and watching the non-moving clock.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"River are you going to be any longer? I need the toilet," he complained, now making a funny 'I-need-a-wee-desperately' dance.

"You can come in if you like Doctor, I'm not stopping you," she commented back, making the Doctor blush.

"N-No. I'd rather just wait." He replied with a stutter.

An hour had past and River was still in the bath room.

"River!" the Doctor yelled, now banging on the door. And on queue, River opened the door, with only a towel around her.

"All yours," she said, walking past him, to move to the wardrobe. The Doctor rushed in to the loo. River smiled to herself, that man… That impossibly mad man with a box. Luckily for her, G had supplied some pyjamas, which she gladly put on. Fully relieved, the Doctor walked into the bedroom. The Doctor abruptly stopped at the door.

"River _what_ are you wearing?" He asked preciously, adjusting his bow tie.

"Oh, G put some pyjamas in the wardrobe. You like them?" She replied. She was sitting on the bed, leaning on her elbows, feet bent and moving about randomly.

"Tardis blue," he acknowledged, looking her up and down.

"I like them," she confessed. Now sitting up on the bed. She pat the space next to her, and the Doctor sat next to her. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the comfort of the bed. Or so the Doctor used as an excuse. The Doctor got up, leaving River frown, and moved to the wardrobe. The Doctor laughed.

"A pyjama top… With a fez!" He shrieked in joy. River rolled her eyes.

**Sorry guys this was more of the filler chapter for the next one to come up. Will be good though I promise. We'll learn more about G aswell. What her name is…. And other stuff :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my life guys, nearly forty reviews. You have NO idea how happy that makes me! My stomach has gone all squishy and fuzzy :3 I LOVE IT! Thanks again for the people who reviewed. Unlike some people, I hate it when people moan when they don't get '_that'_ many reviews. You know what. Don't get me wrong, I love getting the feedback and reviews, but just knowing that people are reviewing without me forcing them to, makes me smile like a great idiot. ANYWAY, sorry about that ramble.

Hope you enjoy.

"A pyjama top… With a fez!" He shrieked in joy. River rolled her eyes. She reached her arm under the bed, making the Doctor jump for cover. River got back up again with her diary in her lap.

"Sweetie, what on_ Earth_ are you doing?" She asked sceptically, but the Doctor could tell that underneath that disguise of hers, she was smiling like an idiot. The Doctor got up from underneath the chair, and brushed of his pyjamas.

"Well…," he scratched his head nervously. "I thought you were going to shoot my top, cause of being a fez and everything." He admitted quietly. River sighed at his comment, and opened up her diary. The Doctor observed the diary, it didn't look new, but it didn't contain all the information like it did in the library. She must be somewhere in the middle to the end of their timeline.

"Are you just going to sit there all night looking at my diary?" She asked cheekily, looking up from her diary at the man, who was sitting legs crossed on the floor.

He rocked back and forth slightly,

"Well, I'm bored!" He emphasized, and then jumped up, startling River a tad. "BORED. B-O-R-E-D!" He spelt out the word loudly.

"We could be carrying on with the trails… Or. Or just doing something more," he mumbled, trying to think of how to finish the sentence.

"Practical? Something that leads so running?" River guessed.

"Exactly!" He agreed, now spinning round the room. River sighed and shut her diary. This man the shortest attention spam in the world, well as long as he wasn't on an adventure, then it would be the opposite.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" She asked, quite interested in what his answer would be. She sat up on the bed, so as her back was on the backboard, and could look at the child-like man infront of her. The Doctor jumped up next to her on the bed, excited. He jumped up and down slightly, not being able to control the energy inside of him. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of something they could do. A mind popped up in his head, and he grinned at River.

"I have an idea!" He announced, now poking her in the arm. River couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Impersonations," he declared. "I will impersonate somebody and you have to guess who I'm doing," he explained the rules. River nodded, it certainly sounded entertaining,

"Oh, I'm sure mother will want to play this," she said, getting up off the bed and moving toward their bedroom door.

"But Rory said they wanted alone time," The Doctor replied, but he didn't care really, it would be even more fun with them playing along.

"Sweetie, I'm her daughter slash best friend. I know for a _fact_ she won't want to miss this," she boasted, now knocking on the door. Before the Doctor could say a witty comeback she was already in the room. He swears he could hear some screamy girly giggles, probably from Amy, and a load groan, evidently from Rory. Or so he hopes, otherwise Amy has a_ very_ low voice. Amy skipped into the room, looking very merry. They must have put on their pyjamas to, because Amy was wearing a pyjama top that said,

'_The loud one of the family.' _Which really, he couldn't argue with. Rory followed her hand in hand, being dragged into the room. River walked in last, with a smile on her face. He had only ever seen her smile like that three times: In the cafeteria in America, when the Doctor married her and just before she died… He honestly loved that smile, and could spend the whole night just watching her smile like that.

"God it's chilly in here," Amy spoke, now rubbing her arms, shivering. "I thought we were in Barbados?"

"That we are Amy, but this is Barbados the third. Lovely hot, boiling, warm daytime yet at night it's freezing," The Doctor confirmed, patting his thighs with his hands.

"I'll put the fire on then," River cried, now moving over to the fireplace. The Doctor couldn't help but get the tiniest bit distracted by River as she bent over to put the fire on. Which lent to an inappropriate cough from Rory. The Doctor blushed and looked over at Amy, who also seemed to have noticed him looking, and winked at him.

"You know what River; it's already hot in here. No need for the fire," he stated, he face turning as red as a tomato.

"Don't be silly it's freezing!" She protested, now poking the fire with some sticks.

The Doctor sighed and moved his way round the fire. Amy and Rory followed so as they were in a semi circle around the fire.

"Okay, okay. I'll go first," The Doctor pleaded, pointing his hand in the air, like a student in class. He stood up and stretched.

"Okay here goes." He pretended to flick back some hair and waltzed round the room,

"Ohh… Noo. I'm Scottish and mat the amazing, sexy Doctor when I was wee child and I," he spoke in a rubbish attempt at a Scottish accent, moving around the room making random hand gestures. Rory and River were laughing their heads off, even Amy could help but giggle at his impersonation. Amy stood up and pushed the Doctor down.

"Bowties are cool, fezzes are cool, stetsons are cool, glasses are cool, bunk beds are cool and River Song is cool," Amy spoke fast, pretending to fall over many times and to bump into things.

"I never said River Song is cool!" He protested like a whining little boy. "Although bowties are still cool," he added, now smiling. Amy sat down and hit Rory on the arm,

"Your turn." She stated, giving him a smile. He rolled his eyes in reply, and stood up.

"So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?  
>How long have Scotland Yard had this?" He impersonated Canton perfectly. River clapped her hands and The Doctor smiled, Amy stood up and kissed him on the cheek. They both sat down next to each other.<p>

"Oh, I would just like to do one reeaalllyy quickly," The Doctor spoke quickly, and jumped up on the spot. He pretended to get out a gun and shoot random objects,

"Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers!" He mocked, now running round the room in River's heels she was wearing earlier. River looked at him in surprise and stepped up, so as she was level with the Doctor.

"I look my Tardis! I love my Tardis! Sexy! Fish fingers! Fezzes!" She exclaimed, making Amy and Rory laugh hysterically. The Doctor looked at her, with his jaw dropped.

"I'm Doctor River Song. I'm an archaeologist, who loves to break out of the prison, just to meet that mad sexy man with the box," he replied back, with a smug grin.

River raised her eye brow,

"I'm the Doctor and when women kiss me a frail my arms about like an idiot and try to act cool." The Doctor also raised his eyebrows,

"Trouble is my middle name! I fall all the while and expect The Doctor to catch me. His sooooo handsome," he expressed.

"Okay, okay you two," Amy giggled. They both looked at each other, simply lost in each other's eyes. The Doctor was hypnotised, she was so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, her lips… Especially those lips. The Doctor shook his head, losing his trance and sat next to Amy.

"Okay, okay. I think we've had enough of that game now," Amy stated, looking at the Doctor. He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked at the fire. River was still in the same spot she was in five minutes ago,

"River?" Rory asked concerned. She came back to reality and looked at him confused.

"You with us?" He laughed, but she still could see the concern in his eyes.

"Of course," she called, and then joined them on the floor. Rory wrapped his arms around Amy and she gladly let him, snuggling into his chest. The Doctor desperately wanted to do the same thing to River…But he just couldn't get himself to do it. Amy glared at him… The Doctor mimed to her,

'_What?'_

It looked like she said _'whisper'_

'_What?'_ He mimed

'_miss per',_ seriously she was terrible at miming. The Doctor looked at her with a confused face and she just shook her head and hands, asif to say,

'_Urgh. Doesn't matter.'_ She propped herself back up and took Rory by the hand.

"C'mon, it's getting late now, and I can probably guess there will be loads of running tomorrow," then she frowned slightly. Just before they were gong into their room, Amy was attacked by River… With a hug. Amy smiled at that, and hugged her back with just as much energy. As they parted Amy and River both looked at each other and smiled. It was one of the touching moments that the Doctor always loved. The girl who waited and the child of the Tardis, together. Rory was just standing there awkwardly, smiling to himself. River then hugged Rory with just as much emotion, he was quite startled, they never hugged before.

"Night River," Rory whispered into her hair.

"Night dad." And that's all she needed to say before Rory was on the verge of crying.

They carried on walking to their room and Rory shut the door behind him.

River skipped over to join the Doctor, who was till sitting next to the fire. He simply just smiled at her, while looking at the fire. She tapped his nose, like he frequently does to her, and rose back up again.

"I'm going to go to bed now… My feet are killing me," she admitted, now sitting on the end of the bed, massaging her feet.

"Well, what do you expect, wearing those heels?" He chuckled, now looking up at her in admiration. She smiled, showing of her pearly white teeth, and showing off those cute dimples, that smile really made his hearts skip a few beats.

"Well, I do like to make an impression," she stated, now looking down at him flirtatiously.

"And shooting off my hats does that does it?" He replied half heartedly, moving so as he was sitting next to her on the bed.

"You tell me," she enunciated, now looking at him.

"To be honest, I don't like having my hats shot off…" He admittedly seriously. Now poking her in the ribs, making her laugh. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and then started to poke her again. She let out many loud giggles, and tried to hit him away.

"The might River Song, ticklish?" He said smugly, now tickling her everywhere. She was laughing hysterically, and crawled up to the other end of the bed, hiding under the covers.

"Touch me, and I will make it so as the Tardis can never be put on the brakes again," she warned him, still laughing, he knew she wasn't serious. He crawled up to her and flicked her nose. She simply sighed and lied down. The Doctor joined her, but not under the covers, and smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, her brows furrowing. He chuckled lowly and said nothing, shaking his head. She turned his head to face him, and kissed him. It was more slow and passionate than the other kisses they had done the past few days. His cheeks flushed, as his arms did the flailing thing again. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, and held onto her hips, and then her hair. Her hair smelt of coconut after having a shower, and the scent was refreshing and intoxicating, making him feel hypnotised and forget his surroundings. That didn't stop him from kissing back, oh no. He definitely kissed her back alright. He was quite the hypocrite really, when he thought about it,

'_How do you keep going like that? Do you breathe through your ears?'_ He remembered questioning Kazran and Abigail while they were kissing. Turns out it just happens naturally. Once they parted, River turned off the lamp next to the bed, making the room turn pitch black. She slept facing the left, and the Doctor facing the right. He heard River shiver, and turned around,

"River are you shivering?" He asked innocently.

"No, no," she lied sympathetically, now tugging onto the pillow for more warmth.

It was next morning, and the Doctor had found himself literally, on top of River. Did he really move that much during sleep? He didn't move a muscle, afraid of awakening River, so he just stayed there for a while, looking at the woman infront of him.

"Comfortable," she asked with a sheepish grin, eyes still closed.

"How did you,"

"Sweetie, whenever you're awake, I'm awake," she answered his question, now opening her eyes. She looked down at their positioning, and the Doctor followed the direction of her head and looked down to. He jumped up, and accidentally fell on the floor.

"Sorry," he managed to apologize, after crawling back on the bed. The banging of The Doctor's fall must have woken up Amy and Rory, as they could hear groans and whispers.

"Ooopps," he mumbled, now making a funny face. River shook her head and made her way to the wardrobe. She picked out an outfit and ran to the bathroom. The Doctor also looked into the wardrobe and picked out a new shirt, and different coloured bow tie, and different black trousers. He wanted to keep the tweed jacket. Amy and Rory walked into their room, dressed in some fresh new clothes.

"Mornin'," Amy chimed, smiling at the Doctor. He returned the smile and did a little wave.

"Anything from G?" Rory asked, pointing to the psychic paper on the wooden table that was next to the lamp. The Doctor jumped up with a swing of his arms and shook his head dismissively.

"Nope," He announced, annunciating the 'p' with a popping sound. He walked over and put the psychic paper in his tweed pocket.

"Where's River?" Amy asked, now opening the curtains. The sunlight shone through, blinding the Doctor and Rory, making them have to shield their eyes with their hands.

The Doctor walked over into a position so as he was no longer in the light,

"In the bathroom," he answered, rocking on his heels.

_Ding._ The Doctor jumped slightly at the noise, and got out the psychic paper.

'_Once River has come out the bathroom, I want you to walk out of the apartment. Through the fire exit door though. There will be a sidewalk that will lead you into a factory, in there will be instructions. x G'_ Once again he was still freaked out by the fact that G knew exactly where they were all the time. The door unlocked from the bathroom and River walked in. The Doctors eyes widened, River was wearing dark blue jodhpurs with a purple tank top, and yet still she looked stunning. She walked over to the Doctor and took the psychic paper out of his hands, still aware of how stunned the Doctor was.

"Right. I think maybe we should take some supplies. Amy, Rory, you go into your room and pack anything that may come to use. Me and The Doctor will do the same," she informed them. Rory and Amy walked off into their room, doing as ordered.

"I don't need to pack anything. I've got everything I need," he stated, nodding at her.

"Right, well, I'm just going to take this first aid kit," she said, showing him the aid box, "you never know."

Amy and Rory returned, with what looked like a bag packed with food and drink.

"Okay, let's go." The Doctor declared, now making his way to the fire exit door.

The sun shone onto him again, blinding him.

"Argh. If only you wouldn't have shot my stetson River…" he complained, making his way down the pavement, like G had described there would be. Amy sighed, while putting sunscreen on her face and arms. She went to give him the bottle,

"No thanks," he rejected, then pointed to his face, "timelord. Never burn. Well not in these temperature's anyway." He explained with a smile.

"Show off," Amy retorted, carrying on with her 'put-sun-screen-on-massage'.

"Yet, he always never seems to remember, that he isn't the only one," River stated smugly, walking past them both, swinging her hips. She was wearing my brown sun glasses, which sat perfectly on her nose, appreciating her face. The Doctor pouted.

They managed to walk up to the factory that G had mentioned. It was like any other factory you'd find. Smoke was coming out of the chimney pipes, and clanking noises that sounded like metal being crushed together were heard in the background.

They made their way through, what looked like, the entrance. It was very spacious inside, and there wasn't anyone around. In the middle of the enormous room, a little sticky note was left in the middle, on the floor. Rory walked over and picked it up.

'_When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I? x G'_ He read out loud. He looked up at River, Amy and The Doctor.

"Another riddle to solve," he sighed. Out of the blue, a voice was heard echoing the room.

"Hi guys. First time hearing me. Oooh, it's so exciting!" She expressed. Her voice was hypnotising and soft, like you could fall asleep just listening to it.

"As you all know my name's G. Well, that's the abbreviation anyway. My real name Gamine," she stated.

"Gamine? What sort of name is that?" Rory said sarcastically, but was glared at from the Doctor. Before Gamine could respond, River spoke.

"Actually Rory, it quite a clever name really…"She admitted, and then received confusing looks from all of them, even the Doctor.

"Really Doctor. I thought you would have known. Anyway, Gamine is an anagram of Enigma," she stated confidentially.

"Oh, I like this girl Doctor, ever so fun!" Gamine responded a little too excitedly.

"Yeah, so her name is enigma... Why's that so clever?" Amy asked confused.

"Ohhh," The Doctor realised, and then looked at Amy. "If you listen to her voice, Gamine I mean, you can hear a slight French accent. Not very strong but still. Meaning she learnt that from somewhere. Enigma is French for conundrum." He babbled on.

"And conundrum is a riddle," Rory added, looking at Amy.

"Oh, so that is quite a clever name…"She realised, now crossing her arms over each other.

"Oh, and don't forget Doctor. The definition of Gamine is…"Then she paused for a few seconds, "'a girl with mischievous or boyish charm." She said, almost asif she was reading from a dictionary. River laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"Oh nothing. It's just I been called that from time to time." She admitted, smiling a tad.

"Enough of the chit chat! You've obviously read the note. Well, I saw you read it infact. If you work it out, then I will let you proceed…" she explained, her voice sounded like an angel being sent from above. Rory and Amy and River looked at each other and then the note.

"Oh, by the way. The answer to this is linked to your next challenge. Have fun! Speak to you later sweeties. Oh god that it a nice word to say, no wonder you say it a lot River. You do in the future aswell, doesn't she Doctor?" She hinted, with mischief in her words. The Doctor looked at the floor. She will never stop saying those words, even when she did; her last words word those two. He tried not to look so depressed and looked back up at River. Who was looking at him strangely?

"She's relative to your timeline… At least we know that much." She informed, looking very serious.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked. River turned around to look at her.

"Well, she knows _**my**_ future, which is the Doctor's past. So she must be relative to the Doctor's timeline, for her to have already seen my future." She explained.

"If only that were the case sweetheart. But I know all of you, inside and out." Gamine pointed out. River and The Doctor sighed.

"Anyway! This riddle. We need the answer, Amy?" The Doctor questioned.

"Not a clue," she told him, with no doubt in her voice.

"Rory, any idea's?" River asked him.

"Actually yeah. Could the answer be 'a secret'? You know. When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. So the answer could be a secret. That's all I've got anyway." He rambled.

"Rory you genius!" the Doctor expressed, and then tapped him on the head. "That's the best thing you've said all day."

"Thanks… I think," he muttered.

"Correct!" Gamine shouted. "You may continue to the next round. This one's a little more challenging than before mind."

**So did you like it! Sorry I didn't update as quick as before. School stuff in the way, so hopefully this long-ish chapter will make up for it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my life. Sorry guys! I've had all my exams this week so I've had to revise, like a good like girl. ;) AND I've been addicted to Tumblr. Hehe. Sorry I'm sorry for the wait. I only had 3 reviews on the last chapter. DanniA I'm _**so**_ sorry if it felt rushed :/ I'll try and 'un-rush' it. Lol. And if more kissing is what you want, then sure. Aha. And a great thank you to 'bob' & 'The-Girl-Doctor-Forever' for reviewing also. I've got 42 reviews now *squeeee*. Thanks guys. :3

"Correct!" Gamine shouted. "You may continue to the next round. This one's a little more challenging than before mind." The Doctor looked around the room with a confused face.

"Continue. Continue where exactly?" He asked, now spinning on the spot. There didn't seem to be any other doors, except the ones they used to come in, and there weren't any windows.

"Ah. You're going to have to do that on your own Doctor. No help from me. Now, I'm going to talk to you four sweetums through psychic paper now. Been a joy talking to you." Gamine announced, her voice ended with a crackling noise. Like when the TV lost signal in the olden days. The Doctor clapped his hands together and strided around the room. He scanned the walls with his sonic screwdriver while River looked at her pda, looking for some results of trapdoors, or anything that could become helpful. Rory and Amy helped to, looking behind boxes and metal machinery. The Doctor decided to give up on the sonic, clearly there was nothing that would be opened with electrical equipment. He looked over at River, who also seemed to give up on her pda. She was knocking on the walls. The Doctor turned his head to the side and looked at her puzzlingly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned intriguingly, now moving over to her.

"Checking the walls," she replied, asif it was any normal thing to be doing. She knocked again on the wall, a low banging noise echoed back.

"Yes, I see that, but… Why?" He asked again, now looking over at Amy. He was met with her confused gaze,

'_I wonder if I looked that confused?'_ he thought to himself. He moved his hand in a motion for them to come closer. Amy nudged Rory and started to walk over to them. Rory looked at River with a confused gaze, like every one else.

"Um… River?" Rory mumbled, poking her on the shoulders. She turned around, quite annoyed; she just wanted to leave this room. She realised how she must be looking at him and quickly smiled at him.

"Yes Rory?" She asked, placing her arms across her chest.

"Why are you knocking walls? I know this place is dull…" He acknowledged, now looking around the room. She simply laughed and turned around to knock on the walls again.

"Well Rory. If. I. Am. Correct. The. Sound. Of. The. Wall. Should change." She spoke in-between knocks. Then suddenly the noise of the knocking turned more echo-like.

"Oh. Well that's brilliant," the Doctor exclaimed, now smiling at River, he looked at Amy and Rory. He saw there _'I still don't understand'_ look, and tried to enlighten them.

"If you knock on a wall, normally it should be a normal 'knock' sound…" he spoke, using quotation marks. "If that makes any sense…" He whispered while furrowing his eyes. "Yet if the wall is hollow the knock noise will turn more echo-like. Just like you observed," he exclaimed, while River was already kicking and shooting at the wall.

"So," he said while raising a finger, "there should be something on the other side." And asif on command the wall collapsed before them, all the warmth had left the room, and entered the dark opening.

"Ladies first," River cried smugly, letting Rory and The Doctor past. The Doctor just bobbed his tongue out at her like a seven year old, making Amy chuckle.

"To say his 1103 years old…" Amy whispered, mainly to herself, while she stepped over the rubble on the floor into the mysterious dark corridor. River followed and smiled to herself.

They found themselves walking in a black corridor, a white fog covering up to their thighs. Amy shivered,

"It's freezing," she spoke, pointing out the obvious. The Doctor took off his tweed jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered under her breath, still shivering like mad.

"No problem. Now, let's see where this corridor is taking us exactly," he blurted, now walking past her, with his sonic guiding the way. Rory walked up behind Amy and held her hand. She looked up at his face, and gave him a soft simple smile.

"I love you," he whispered, while squeezing her hand slightly. She hugged him, her face next to his ear,

"I love you to." Then Doctor walked up to them both and rolled his eyes.

"If you two are…Finished. Oh forget it. Come along Song," he remarked. She shook her head while walking up to him; she mumbled something to herself in disgust, leaving the Doctor smile to himself. Boy did he love to aggravate her.

They managed to find the end of the corridor, and were met with, what looked like, a cinema/theatre room. The room was vacant; all the cinema seats empty. The Doctor smiled and pointed to the cinema, he jumped up and down a few times, before pulling River into a seat next to him.

"Haven't been to a good cinema in ageeess," he admitted, pulling down the seat so as he could sit down on it.

"Neither have I actually," she replied with just as much enthusiasm. Amy and Rory finally walked into the room. They both looked around at where they were. Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked to the back row, with Rory behind her. The Doctor turned around on his seat to look at them.

"Aren't you going to sit with us," he asked, slightly hurt.

"Nope." Amy replied, enunciating the 'p' with a popping sound. The Doctor face turned into a frown, as he turned around huffing and puffing.

"Really sweetie," she spoke, placing her head on his shoulders. "If they were down here then I wouldn't be able to do this." Then she kissed him on the cheek sweetly. His face still didn't brighten up in any way, and he looked down gloomily. River sighed, and squeezed his leg.

"Sweetie. They only want some alone time." She confirmed, moving her hands to his.

He nodded in response and looked at River. She would always know what to say.

The big screen infront of them had turned on, making all their heads turn to the screen. The Doctor smiled, moving on his chair like an excited little boy. Then suddenly out of the blue, metal bars came across their arms and legs, making it impossible to escape. They all struggled against the bars and tried to wriggle out.

"I can't get to my sonic. It's no use," The Doctor concluded, sitting down on the chair normally again. River wasn't convinced, her guns was attached to her belt, if only there was a way to get to it.

"You guys alright," Rory bellowed from across the room.

"Right as rain," River said sarcastically, still struggling, it was obvious she hated been captured.

"HELLO!" The screen infront of them spoke cheerily. A young woman, who looked around her mid twenties appeared on the screen. She was quite slim, but had a masculine body, and her dazzlingly shiny blonde hair put up in a ponytail, joined with sparkling navy eyes. It looked like she was wearing a cheerleader's outfit, her top cropped down just above her belly button, and her frilly skirt barely see-able it was that short. The woman moved up to the camera and blew a kiss,

"Miss me Doctor?" She asked innocently, with a wide smile. Her teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight. Her cheeks moved into an apple like structure. She was wearing not a lot of make up, just the little mascara and blush here and there, but she was still gorgeous. The Doctor blushed, this woman was certainly breathtaking, and she wanted the attention all from him. He looked in the corner of his eye at River, who surprisingly, wasn't all that bothered that a beautiful woman was harassing him.

"Gamine?" Rory called from behind.

"Please, call me G. Everybody does," she corrected him with a smile. Seriously, the person who was doing all this mayhem was…her? She looked perfectly innocent. The excellent disguise. The Doctor looked up at her in admiration,

"Will you let us go please?" It was worth a try at least.

"Where's the fun in that?" She replies back cheekily, that smile appearing once again.

"Someday that will work," The Doctor muttered to himself, looking down on himself.

"What do you want with us exactly?" River questioned her, getting right to the chase. Gamine, or G as she liked to be called, danced around the camera.

"Want? Nothing. This is just for entertainment purposes only," she admitted, winking at River. River shook her head dismissively. Gamine stopped dancing and moved closer to the camera.

"Right. I'm becoming bored now. Let's have some _real_ fun. Once I turn this off, a little clip will show. I'm sure you'll_** love**_ it!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. She moved over to the camera, about to turn it off.

"Oh, and Doctor." She addressed, getting his attention. He looked up from his legs and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't go doing anything stupid." She finished, and then switched off the camera. The Doctor chuckled in disgust.

'_Me. Do anything stupid, yeah right.'_ He thought to himself. The screen had turned back on again, only this time to see himself…Back when he was on bad wolf bay. He hated this memory, always will. It's the day he left Rose Tyler. It then switched to another scene… This time it was the memory of when he left Martha. Or when she left him rather. Then is switched again. The Doctor was struggling against the bars now, not wanting to look at this any further, as he looked down he could hear the words of Donna Noble, before her memory was wiped.

"Please Doctor. No, no, no," he could hear her beg. It made him angry, the pressure building up in his body to much for him to handle.

"STOP IT!" He shouted as loud as he could, violently trying to become free. The screen went silent and the Doctor looked up, in hope that all this cruelty had finished. He was wrong. He looked up to find River Song in the library, hooked up to the machine. He could see himself struggle against the handcuffs, trying ever so hard to get River off the chair and to sacrifice _him_ instead.

'_Spoilers,'_ He heard her regular catchphrase… Tears falling down his face now, as he couldn't bare to look any further. It was the one thing he just couldn't handle, looking back into his past. All his done is hurt. He would save the universe multiple amounts of times, but at the cost of a loved one. Rose, Donna, River, Jenny… And many more. It was even worse when they were the ones who sacrificed themselves for him. He already lost Rory, multiple times infact, and couldn't bare it if he lost either him or Amy... again. The screen turned black, leaving the noise of the Doctors sobbing left in the room.

"Doctor? Doctor?" He heard a voice, he barely made out what the person was. The person must had been shaking him, because he was starting to feel sick and getting a head ache. He opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the lighting, and saw River look at him with worrying eyes.

"River?" He slurred, her body moving around slowly, asif he were drunk.

She sighed, soothing her hand onto his cheek.

"You're going to be fine," she informed him, her eyes looked red and puffy asif she had been crying. He looked up at her, eyes drooping ever so often.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to get up and look around, but River pushed him slightly back into his seat.

"Stay there. You're in no fit shape to move. And to answer your question… Well… I can't really say. Spoilers." She mentioned, closing her eyes. She couldn't bare to keep things from him, it hurt her. It really did. Not being able to tell the one you love the truth, and keep everything bottled up. Amy came into the Doctor's view. She to looked asif she had been crying. She sat next to The Doctor, in the cinema seat to the left of him, and put her hand on his leg. River took the hint and walked off quietly, probably to walk over and check on Rory. Really what happened? He looked over at Amy, he couldn't manage a smile, his body just wouldn't co operate.

"Amy?" He spoke in a deep, rough tone. "What happened?" He asked again, he knew he could get Amy to confess easier than River. She moved position on the chair she was sitting in, and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, from what I know. You sort of had a nervous break down, you were shouting and crying and all sorts. And I was at the back of the cinema…" She confessed quietly. The Doctor gulped; now wonder River looked a wreck, having to watch the man she loves crying in pain.

"Luckily River managed to get the gun from her belt. Good thing she doesn't listen to you," she spoke sarcastically, trying to raise the mood. The Doctor just gave her the worst ever fake smile and looked up at the ceiling.

"Anyway, River managed to escape and release me and Rory. You wouldn't budge; you wouldn't let River touch you." She mentioned. The Doctor was on the verge of tears again. Amy got up and gave the Doctor a comforting hug.

"It's all over now…. Shhh.." Amy encouraged.

_Ding._ The Doctor didn't feel at all bothered by the noise, so while Amy was hugging him she sneakily grabbed the psychic paper out his pocket. The Doctor took his hands into his face and sobbed quietly. Amy thought it would be better to leave him to it. He couldn't be comforted any further. As she walked back to River and Rory she looked at the note.

'_Amy, Amy, Amy…. This is just the beginning. x G' _

**HeHe :3 Hope you liked this. Just in time aswell. Cause I want to watch X-Factor! Bye. Please review! It really makes me feel good about writing. :)) **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello *Waves*. No revision, no homework, no nothing today. YES! Anyway, I'd quickly like to thank The-Girl-Doctor-Forever & PresidentTheAwesome & tardis-potter & earlyable & diamond1997. So glad you liked that chapter. ^-^ There wasn't even one bad comment :3 *Jumps up and down*. LoveYouAll! Oh, by the way, I'm maybe going to do a Christmas fic, which includes the Ponds (River included) & The Doctor. Seeming as I finish this Friday at school, *Dances round room*, that means updates will be up everyday (hopefully) next week. =)

'_Amy, Amy, Amy…. This is just the beginning. x G'_. Amy's face screwed up.

'_How in the world can this get any worse?'_ She thought to herself. She didn't even give it a second thought about giving The Doctor the psychic paper back, he would only worry further. Then again, if she were to show it anyone else they would freak out. Best just keep it between her and…. The psychic paper? Amy placed the psychic paper in her jacket pocket and carried on walking asif nothing happened. She met up with River and Rory, who seemed to be having a 'mother-to-father' talk. She was so tempted to just hide behind the wall and listen in, but she was better than that… There her husband and daughter for crying out loud, why not ask them face-to-face. She strolled over, looking at the ground while she walked to them.

"How is he?" Rory asked, not giving anyone else any time to speak. Aw bless, his always caring and worrying about everyone else before himself. Maybe it was influenced from his job, taking care of the less fortunate. Amy looked up at him, she looked quite torn apart. Then again, if you heard your best friend crying their hearts out, would you be smiling? River walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug. If Amy was concentrating enough, she could hear the little whimpers off River aswell. Surely she was dying on the inside? Maybe she's just good at hiding her feelings? Amy squeezed her slightly, and hung on to the hug, it was very comforting she had to admit. As they released, Amy was still holding onto River hand, maybe for reassurance, whatever it was it made her feel better. Amy raised her hands and swept away the tears rolling down her cheek. She stuttered slightly, but you could still make out what she was saying.

"H-H-He's fine…. He didn't... Didn't even know that he was," then she burst into tears walking over to Rory and cried on his shoulders. Rory nodded at River, telling her it was alright to leave. River smiled, Amy was still holding onto her hand, even though she was hugging Rory. She backed away as smoothly as she could, without making it obvious she had gone.

The Doctor was still in the same seat he was in an hour ago. He couldn't bring himself to move. Maybe paranoia, shock, or maybe he was just too angry to move. Of course he was angry, well at G anyway. She showed him his past… His pain… He would try ever so hard to not think of the past, it only brought back horrible memories. Memories that would make him cringe; make him want to lash out in anger. He let out a deep breathe, trying to control his anger. It didn't really work though. His fists were clenched and his eyes were closed together tightly, trying to forget what just happened. He heard the echoing of someone shoes coming down the corridor, his temper automatically drained, he could recognise that walk anywhere. He can tell person is behind by the sounds alone. He always marvelled how the women can balance on such pointed heels and not fall over… It all honesty he thought it was quite sexy. He questioned himself for a moment.

'_How can the sound of shoes… Be sexy?'_ He chuckled to himself slightly. _'Hell in high heels, I suppose.'_ He answered his own question.

The sound quietened, and before he knew it he was being sat on. He looked up, quite puzzled, and yet intrigued at the same time. She looked at him, taking him his presence, and nuzzled her head down into his collarbone. He felt quite contempt to just stay there, him and his wife, together forever. But he knew that would never be able to work, she would have to go into the damn library… And sacrifice herself. That brave, amazing, attractive, cunning, intelligent woman... If only there were a way for him to just go back in time and kiss her right then. In the middle of all that chaos, all that…. Sorrow. He shook his head and concentrated at the time in hand.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out into her hair.

"Sorry? What for? Sweetie, none of that was your fault." She argued, getting her message across. She moved her head so as she could look at him.

"You daft old man," she sighed, hugging him tightly.

"Well. Then I'm sorry you had to witness that," he confirmed, stroking her face asif it was the most natural thing in the world. The grabbed his hand and looked him directly in the eye.

"I'm not." She replied, giving him a stern look that soon softened. The Doctor looked at her for a few seconds; seriously he was a man that killed thousands, separated families and hurt people who were close to him. Yet it's asif it's those reasons that she loved him just as much. She wouldn't complain, yell at him or even tell him his wrong; she would just simply help him when he needed help. He smiled at her softly, and tapped her back, telling her he was ready to start moving again. Once they got up they started moving back to Amy and Rory, hand in hand….

He walked over to them in confidence, straightening his bow tie and showing off that smug smile they were all too familiar with. River could tell it was only just a distraction from what was really on his mind, but really, in all honesty, she would prefer to see him like this than what he was like before.

"Okay. Now that we've done trial number.." Then he quickly closed his eyes and counted in his head. "Four. How many trials do we have to do before I get my Tardis back?" He stropped, moaning like a child

_Ding._ Amy closed her eyes, hoping they didn't hear the noise. The Doctor searched his pockets and couldn't find the psychic paper. He turned to River,

"What have you done with it? C'mon. Just give it here," he accused her, placing out his hand. River slapped it away.

"I don't have it," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders innocently, and batting her shoulders. Amy knew full well that she had the paper, yet River still likes to torment the man. Amy rolled her eyes, may aswell spill the beans… Actually best not mention beans… Doctor hates them. She moved her hand to her jacket pocket and revealed the psychic paper, the Doctor automatically looked at River apologetically, and she just replied with a smug grin. He turned back to Amy,

"How come you had it?" He asked, quite friendly, taking the paper out of her hands. Amy sighed in relief; really that's what she was worried about…

"Oh, I- Umm… It was on the floor," she lied, hoping they would be convinced. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and read the note.

'_I'm afraid there will be no support,_

_Once they have to teleport._

_Against the clock you'll have to race,_

_And make it through this hazardous chase. x G'_ The Doctor read through the note, quite confused as to what it means.

"Once, they have to teleport," River repeated the words again aloud.

"Well maybe it means-"Amy said but was cut off entirely. The Doctor turned round to look at Amy... But she was gone. Vanished in thin air. So was River. Rory turned round on the stop, panicking.

"Doctor, where did they. How did they? What?" The Doctor ran up to the walls, already getting into business,

"Teleportation. Like it said on the... On the …" The Doctor was too concentrated at sonicing the wall that he didn't finish off his sentence. He whizzed up the sonic to his face, reading the results.

"Aha." He exclaimed, making Rory jump. "Right now. Um. Clock?" He questioned to himself.

"Clocked?" Rory asked confused.

"Yes. Clock. On the message it mentioned against the clock." He answered, now striding down the hall. Rory followed, trying as hard as he could to catch up.

_Ding._ The doctor flipped out and got his psychic paper out as quick as he could.

'_Oh, these Pond woman. They sure do complain Doctor. Like the not says. You have fifteen minutes… Attached to these women are calisto pulse micro explosives. Manage to get to them in time and the explosives will not explode. x G'_ The Doctor panicked inside, he turned to Rory.

"It's all a bit James Bond," Rory confessed.

Ding.

'_Ah, yes, thank you Rory. The only difference it that this time, there will be challenges along the way, and you have to do it alone. So… Bye Rory x G' _The Doctor tunred around to find that Rory also had been teleported. He sighed.

"Right then. Best get to work, damsel in distress… Always the same." He spoke to himself.

**Sorry this is so short. But I will make it up to you next chapter. I doubt it will be up tomorrow, cause I have coursework and it's gong to be a long-ish chapter. Sorry :( **

**Please Review :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again guys! *Waves* A massive thank you to The-Girl-Doctor-Forever, Arshmeen, earlyable and TimeSpaceandMe for reviewing constantly :3 Really love you guys! :D earlyable is now my beta reader. WOHOO! So hopefully, the grammar and punctuation will be better. Oh, aswell! I've made like a background/wallpaper for this fic. You'll find it on my Tumblr…. .com/blog/riversongbamf

Please check it out :)

Still can't believe this is chapter 12. Oh my life, thank you guys for the lovely support. :)

"Right then. Best get to work, damsel in distress… Always the same." He spoke to himself. He ran down the corridors, screwdriver in one hand, and psychic paper the other.

"Right okay. Calisto pulse micro explosives… The sonic should be able to locate where they are through picking up the sound waves," he mumbled to himself, raising the screwdriver to the ceiling. He looked at the results on the sonic,

"Aha!" He exclaimed, smiling to himself. He ran down the corridor in the direction of the sound waves.

_Ding._ The Doctor automatically looked at the psychic paper.

'_She is all around past and future,_

_Yet she tends to your heart with a metal suture._

_Only you and I know how this story ends,_

_The loss of your loved one… And the loss of her friends'._

_Just because she sacrifices herself in the library,_

_And still keeps her memories in that blue diary._

_That doesn't mean that time can't be re-written,_

_Which is a shame cause I know you two are quite smitten…'_

The Doctor read the note again, reading every word specifically. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"That doesn't mean time can't be re-written…" He spoke in a whisper. His stomach felt numb, River mentioned that in the library. _'Not one line, don't you dare.'_ The line kept repeating in his mind, over and over. Was this message a threat? It must have been. If you are an enemy of the Doctor's, then there is one thing you must never, EVER, do. Threaten his friends. He wouldn't mind if it were him being threatened, but when it's his friend's life were on the line, the plate changes. The same anger crept back up on him from when he was in the cinema. He carried on following the directions of the sound waves, slamming his feet down a little harder than what needed. He thought through the riddle over again. If Gamine did _anything_ to hurt either Amy or River, then she will regret it.

Rory fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow," he remarked, smoothing his banging head with his hand. He looked around; it looked exactly the same as where he just was. A boring, old corridor…. Yet he was the only one there. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have the Doctor, he didn't have the psychic paper and he didn't have Amy. Things are definitely not looking to good. He started to stroll around the corridors, hoping that something will lead him to the right direction… Wherever that was. He started to gain a head ache, so he rested his back on the wall, and stood still for a moment. The room was spinning; it was asif he was looking in a kaleidoscope. He closed his eyes, in hope the spinning would stop, which it didn't. Rory groaned loudly.

"The spinning should stop within five minutes. It's horrible… Teleportation I mean." A woman spoke. Rory opened his eyes, more in shock. Since when was there a woman in the corridor? Great, now his hallucinating. He looked up at the woman, she looked awfully similar, but Rory couldn't put his finger on it. The woman's hair was beautiful. It was a let loose along her shoulders, showing of the waves and curliness of the blonde locks. She was fairly pale, but her rosy red, dimpled cheeks brought out a nice complexion to her face. Her eyes and smirk brought out a hint of mischief, whereas her eyes brought out innocence. Overall she was very pretty.

"It's happened before, worse this time round though," Rory admitted to the stranger. He looked up into the woman's eyes.

"Wait a minute. How did you know I was teleported? G?" He accused, stepping away from her. She chuckled slightly, and waltzed over to him.

"Don't worry I don't bite…. Well…" She announced, turning her head to the side, thinking about what she just said. She shook her head,

"Nope. Definitely not a biting person." She confessed. Rory was very confused. She was the enemy, and yet she was talking to him about biting people?

'_This woman really is a psycho'_ Rory thought to himself, yet he was still a little doubtful. After all, his met plenty of people who are, not right in the head, should he say, after working as a nurse. Maybe she's just lonely and wants the attention?

Rory sat down against the wall, again.

"Why am I here? I don't understand." He asked the woman, not even bothering to look at her. She moved closer to him and sat down, copying his pose.

"I just thought it'd be more entertaining having you all split up," she commented.

"Why though? I don't understand. If you need help then just say, I'm a nurse, I can help you." He emphasized.

"It's not me that needs the help sweetheart," she replied sweetly. And with that she got up and gave him a note. She blew him a kiss and walked away. He was a little starstruck, just gazing into space, looking at where she just was, but was no longer. Realising she had moved away, Rory sat up instantly, running after the woman.

"G!" He yelled through the corridor, but it was no use, she was gone. He stopped running and remembered what he had in his hands, the note. He opened it up carefully, trying not to rip the delicate paper.

'_Don't worry sweetie- oh that word it extremely catchy! - It's not you I want to deal with. You're a lovely person… But the Doctor needs to be taught a lesson... *Many kisses* G'._ Rory read the note, and looked at it seriously. He folded the paper back up again, and placed it in his trouser back pocket. Gamine was a little_ too_ friendly for his liking. However, he seemed to have a soft spot for her. Yes, she caused chaos and made them do these stupid challenges, but it seems to Rory that she is just doing this simply for a distraction.

The Doctor was still running, sweat had built up on his brow, and his legs were shattered. None the less he still ran. The noise from the screwdriver rose in pitch, he was getting closer, and this made him run that extra bit faster. Finally, when the sonic couldn't make a higher noise, he stopped. Infront of him was a door, which was locked with a key pad lock next to it. He pointed the sonic at the password lock, and it unlocked, sparks of electricity flying everywhere. He opened the door with a mighty push, letting him tumble to the floor. He rose up slowly, trying to gain at least some dignity, and looked around. He was in a room that contained many TV screens. All of which showing all three of them, Rory, Amy, and the Doctor.

'_This is a bit strange,'_ He thought to himself. The Doctor saw himself on the TV screen, looking at the cameras.

'Camseption!' He thought loudly to himself. He looked up, trying to find where the camera was. It was already quite a dark room and the shadows had covered the rooms corners. He sighed in frustration,

"Must be a microscopic camera or something." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the televisions again. On another TV screen Rory was sitting down next to a wall; did he just put something in his back pocket? The Doctor shook his head, not really that interested, until something grabbed his attention. Amy was on a different television screen. It looked like she was crying, but the Doctor couldn't properly tell cause the TV had terrible quality, and there was no sound. The Doctor tried sonicing the television, to see if he could get the sound to appear, but to no avail. He slammed his hand on the desk. She was, from what he could tell, hung onto a rope, meaning she couldn't move, and she had a blind fold on.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll come help you. Just stay put… Well. I suppose you have to really." Then he hit himself across the head. "No, c'mon concentrate," he ordered himself. He looked at every television screen, then he realised something.

"Wait! Where's River?" He asked out loud, looking at every screen. She was nowhere to be found.

Rory felt pathetic; there was nothing he could do. He rose up from the floor, and thought. There was nothing else he could do, so he decided that this was the only option.

"G!" He shouted. "I know you can hear me, you've followed our every move. So just answer this one question. Please," He begged, hoping Gamine would take pity on him.

"Can you just take me to my wife?" He exclaimed. Then there was silence. Silence had really started to scare Rory ever since Venice. However, to say what was about to come his way, the silence wouldn't really be classed as scary.

"Damn it G!" The Doctor yelled furiously, throwing the television screens off the desk, leaving broken glass all over the floor.

_Ding. _To the Doctor's annoyance, he looked at the psychic paper.

'_Honestly Doctor. Don't get emotional- Ooh. That's what __**she**__ said to you wasn't it? The Tardis...Like the ginger girl said. The boy and his blue box. Well… Of course if you count all the companions then it's… The boy, his companions and the blue box! Oh, sounds like a story. Yet only I know how it all ends.' _The Doctor read the note, his fists clenching tighter and tighter as he read through it all. He closed his eyes.

"Right. Okay. Think. Amy is trapped, Rory is… Well. I have no idea, which goes the same with River." He opened his eyes again. "If I just trace the camera which is filming them there and then trace it back to the television here," then he sighed. "Of course. I broke the television." He admitted, looking at the smashed televisions on the floor, which he demolished earlier.

"Fine." He finished. "Think. What did the room look like?" The he thought quickly, trying to remember. It must have been quite an old room; the windows were made from Victorian wood…. But there was something else.

"OH! The painting! On the wall was a photo of the Japanese Footbridge, and if I'm correct, that was painted in …" Then he thought quickly. "1899!" He exclaimed.

"The good old Victorians!" He mumbled to himself. "Right so if I just…"

Then he got out his screwdriver again, and put his hands across a wire that was connected to one of the televisions. He followed the wire until he found the source which was powering the televisions. He soniced the fuse box, and looked at the results that appeared.

"AHA! Thank you Gamine!" he enunciated. The room that Amy was trapped in was traceable. He processed the information into his sonic, meaning he could just follow the direction the sonic leads him to. He ran out the door and started running.

Rory woke up, quite slurred-like.

'_What happened?'_ he thought to himself. All he remembers is asking G to take him to his wife.

"Oi! Stupid face." He heard a woman next to him whisper. He turned round,

"Amy?" He replied, quite shocked.

"Who else is it going to be?" She asked sarcastically. That's when Rory realised they were tied up. He so desperately wanted to hug her, but he couldn't move.

"Wait. How did I get here?" He asked out loud.

"You just appeared out of nowhere." Amy stated, now trying to get out of the ropes that were trapping her.

"Oh." He mumbled with surprise. So Gamine actually helped him? How thoughtful of her…

**Hope you like it guys! Going to be updating every day of the week hopefully now :3 So stay tuned ;) Lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I had lovely reviews last chapter, so thank you guys! Today my computer had been 'ripping' Doctor Who episode's… It's taken forever! :( OH! I've made a first chapter for my new fic 'All I Want For Christmas', so if you like this then you'll probably like that. Anyway, back to this fic!

Chapter 13!

"Oh." He mumbled with surprise. So Gamine actually helped him? How thoughtful of her. Once again he struggled against the ropes, in hope that they may adjust slightly and let him break free. They didn't seem to budge. Amy looked up at him,

"Don't worry, the Doctor will get us out of this," she whispered in an optimistic tone. She smiled at Rory, trying to make him think positive to. He just rolled his eyes.

"Somehow that comment made me feel worse," he joked while looking around the room. There wasn't anything around that he could get with his feet, well nothing of use anyway, unless you count a banana as helpful? He shook his head in dismay. After a while, things started to get pretty quiet. The only noise was the creaking of the floorboards, which really just made them feel nervous. The room smelt of smoke, a combination of thick smutty ash and old newspapers. Rory was finding it hard to stay awake, his eyelids slowly drooping shut. As soon as some men had burst through the doors, Rory was wide awake. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him awake now. The three men walked over to Amy,

"You're coming with us. Bosses orders," one of the men informed them with a sly grin. They went to grab Amy, but she struggled against them, kicking her feet and screaming. One of the other men put a brown bag around her head.

"Screaming won't help you darling, just be quite," he ordered her in a husky tone. Rory fought, with all his will power, to break free.

"Ah, ah, ah." He warned Rory, wagging a finger at him and giving him a serious glare. He stopped fighting against the ropes.

"Amy!" He yelled at the top of his voice, while a man carried her out around his shoulders.

There was only one man left in the room with Rory now. He sauntered up to Rory, no fear or horror in his eyes. Rory looked up at him just the same, but with probably more distaste and a 'when-I-get-my-hands-on-you-I'm-going-to-kill-you' sort of glare. The man chuckled, and bent over, so as his head was just inches away from his face. Rory kept calm, but the anger was building up in his body, he swears, if he weren't tied up right now he'd give him a right punch. Which really, punching people has been his speciality. He can still remember the pride in punching Hitler. You have to admit that was pretty badass….

"If I were you, I'd tell your little pal to back off. Understand?" He threatened in a whisper, and then walked off through the door. Rory knew who he was talking about, the Doctor of course. He has a habit of 'helping' people out, even if they don't need help. Rory just hung there, helpless. Hours must have past now, and all he was doing was thinking about Amy. If he ever lost her he wouldn't know what to do. It's not asif his 'got' River is it? She's always off causing trouble or in jail. Exactly what a parent would want to say about their daughter. Rory heard a buzzing noise, and looked up confusingly. The Doctor ran through the doors, pointing his sonic around the room.

"RORY!" He said enthusiastically. He looked around the room. "Wait, where's Amy? Oh, look a banana." He bleated, now running over to the banana on the table. He turned the piece of fruit around in his hand, looking at every angle on the yellow object.

"Bananas are good!" He mumbled, remembering a few other occasions where bananas had come in use. He turned his attention on Rory, hiding the banana in his inside pocket.

"Where's Amy?" he asked urgently.

"They took her… Whoever _they_ are anyway." Rory confessed in a low tone. The Doctor walked closer to Rory and released him from the ropes with his sonic. He pummelled to the floor,

"Thanks," he said in a husky tone. He brushed off the dust from his jacket.

"Do you know where they took her?" He asked directly, not wanting to listen to all the little talk.

"No," he fretted, moving his hand through his spikey hair nervously. He paced back and forth in the room. The Doctor sat on the table, deep in thought.

"Okay, so we have no idea where Amy is. And we have no idea where River is." He acknowledged. He jumped from the table and smiled.

"But we have something Gamine doesn't know about." He chimed.

"And what might that be?" A woman at the door asked curiously. It was Gamine. She was stood next to the door, all nonchalant, an arm resting on the door frame while her foot crossed over her other foot. She propped herself off the door frame and walked over to the Doctor, swaying her hips more than what needed. The Doctor gulped.

"Faith." He emphasised, smiling slightly. Gamine chuckled in his face.

"Oh, Doctor believe me. I once had faith, but I learned the hard way… Trusting people is never the right way Rory. You're just left heartbroken. Surely by now, Doctor, you would have learnt that. Oh, actually, no you wouldn't have. It's your companions that pay the price in the end isn't it." She informed him, walking in circles around him.

"Many people have suffered for you. Rose? Being left in a parallel world. Course you just couldn't give up could you? I admire your perseverance though Doctor. Well what about Martha. Sure she left you, but look what she turned out to be? A soldier, HA! Is that not what you despise Doctor, violence?" She confessed, now stopping to face the Doctor. He looked at her in disgust, the worst thing of all though, she was one hundred per cent correct.

" And poor, poor Donna. Doctor Donna. She was going to travel with you forever, but look what happened. She's not even aloud to remember a fragment of you with her brain burning up. In all honesty, I would have preferred to have Rose's ending than Donna's. At least she had a Doctor in the end… Best not mention any more people whose lives you ruined Doctor. I'd be here forever," she admitted, now sitting on the table.

"The Doctor is a good man G. Sure he has flaws, but who doesn't. So maybe I threat every time me and Amy travel with him because I don't know what lies ahead for us. Or I worry that River could get hurt travelling with him. In the end, it's worth it. To see my wife's, and my daughter's as a matter of fact, faces at the end of an adventure. To see them smile and laugh…. That's what makes it all worthwhile Gamine. To see the people you love happy. So, before you go and judge the Doctor for being a bad person. Just think. Just think of all the good that has happened cause of him. And I can tell you now, there's a hell of a list." Rory spoke. The emotion coming from his voice was so heart-warming, it made the Doctor feel 'special' in a way. Out of all people to compliment the Doctor like that, he wouldn't have thought it would have been Rory. Especially after what he had said in Apalapucia…

'_Then I do not want to travel with you!'…._ Even now those words seem so…. Scarring?

Gamine looked at Rory; she looked quite annoyed at what he had just confessed. She got up from the table and walked over to Rory, while shaking her head in disagreement.

"Rory. You do not know this man properly. If I were to show you all the things he _has_ done and the things he _will_ do…." She couldn't finish her sentence off, asif the memories were to treacherous to even speak of.

"What do you want exactly G?" The Doctor declared, impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry. Obviously there are two of you, and then there is Amy and River, another two. Now, I have Amy and River." Rory and The Doctor automatically rose from their lazy positions and were on the ball.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Well for now anyway," she rambled on. She sighed and retrieved something from her back trouser pocket. In her hand was a, well what it looked like to Rory was a portable dvd 'thingy-majigy'. She showed it to Rory and The Doctor, and clicked the red button on the device. An image was shown on, what appeared, to be the screen.

"Amy!" Rory and The Doctor exclaimed at the same time, taking a step closer to Gamine. She stepped back,

"Tut, tut, tut. Patience." She spoke sarcastically. She clicked another switch on the device, this time River appeared on the screen.

"River! Gamine you let her go now!" The Doctor demanded, while doing crazy hand gestures. '

'_It's funny how his attention is a lot stronger for River than Amy'_, Gamine observed to herself. _'I'll bare that in mind for later…._'

"Ah, yeah see. If I let them go now, then how would I be entertained?" She asked all nonchalant.

"This is how it's going to work. I won't let the both of you go and save them, there's no fun in that. You two have to decide together who is going to save them both, bear in mind the fact that there is a countdown. So while you spend time saving the one, the time will go down. And if the time goes to zero while they're still trapped…. Well… Let's just hope it doesn't get to that." She winked at them both and blew them a kiss, then skipped off… As soon as she was out of sight The Doctor put his hand through his hair, and started to spin on the spot, quite confused as what to do.

"Okay," Rory cried. "Who's going?"

"Me of course. I have the sonic!" He claimed while pulling out the sonic from his pocket, asif having a sonic would make the argument valid. "It's just… Well…. I don't even know where they are." He complained, with a frustrated face.

_Ding._

'_My apologies. The device I left on the table, it has the directions to 'them'. While one of you is out there rescuing the women, the other will be directing. They're not allowed to leave the room though! There should be some walkie talkies I left with the device aswell. So you'll have to communicate that way. Good luck. x G' _Rory and The Doctor groaned.

"Rory The Roman! Well…. More like Rory the director now I suppose…. You take that walkie talkie." He pointed to the object on the table, while he put his in his pocket.

"If you need my attention then just shout." He informed him, and then tapped him on the back. Rory gave him a weak smile, and took the electrical device in his hand.

"Oh, wait! Who are you going to go to first?" Rory asked quite panicky. The Doctor turned round to face him.

"Well it may makes more sense to go after the person who is closest, or actually, come to think of it, if I go after the person who's furthest away, and then go after the other person then I will get to you quicker. Whereas, if I were to go to the person closest first, then go after the other, then it will take longer to get to you." He rambled.

"What?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked at him, smiling like a goon.

"We'll just improvise…."

**Hopefully you liked this :3 I will try and make next chapter quite funny. Cause I have this idea that… Well, spoilers ;) Review if you liked or disliked it :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews sweeties :3 I know I uploaded it quite late yesterday, SORRY! My computer was majorly slow, and then it came up not responding…. -_- *Shakes fists* Internet! So, I literally have to spend the rest of today writing. EEP! Cause I love updating my fic every day. And I have two fics! And I'm also planning another one, and planning this one_** even**_ further. *Evil laugh*

So without further ado, chapter fourteen…

"We'll just improvise…." The Doctor muttered quietly while turning around and leaving through the door. Just before he went he turned around and gave a huge grin.

"Improvise, doesn't take a genius to translate that to 'I-have-no-clue-what-I'm-doing-let's-just-go-with-the-flow." Rory stated chuckling to himself... He looked at the walkie talkie in his hand, and clenched it slightly.

'_We're coming for you Amy.'_ He thought to himself, hoping that in some magical way Amy had heard what he thought. She probably already knows. He always comes…. After a few minutes went by, Rory was wondering whether the Doctor was either: lost, confused, didn't know how to work a walkie talkie, or was distracted by the banana he decided to keep. Probably the banana. Rory just rolled his eyes and put his attention on the device, the one Gamine left for him, in his left hand. In all honesty, it looked like ones of those 'Nintendo DS' console's back on Earth. Rory smiled as he thought of home. The hospital, his mom and dad, his home, his car. Just the thought of him and Amy having a normal life. He always wonders what his life would be like if Amy would never have met the Doctor. Would he still be with Amy?

'_Nonsense, of course I would.'_ He reassured himself. Yet there's always that little part of him that thinks his wrong. Cause it is Mels that got them together in the first place, and Mels would never have put them together if the Doctor didn't exist. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the truth.

"RORY! Hello? Is anybody there? Or am I just talking to myself again? Oh. It's just like London 1759 all over again!" The Doctor complained over the walkie talkie. Rory rolled his eyes, and raised the walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Yes, I'm here Doctor." He affirmed. "What happened in London 1795?" He asked curiously.

"London 17_**59 **_Rory," He corrected him. "And nothing, doesn't matter… Just a clown, a few oranges and an orang-utan. Never bring a stetson to the cinema's Rory. It never ends well… I've learnt that twice now…" He mumbled to himself. Rory, slightly confused by his confession, furrowed his eyes and coughed, trying to get the Doctor's attention back to what was at hand.

"Oh right sorry." He apologised. "Okay! So, Rory the Roman. Which damsel is furthest away?" He asked, and by the sounds of it, through the walkie talkie anyway, it sounded asif he was jogging on the spot. Asif he was getting prepared for a run. Rory looked at the device that was meant to show the directions, it was still off, and so he clicked the red button, in hope that it would turn on.

"Hang on a minute," Rory answered, still meddling around with the device, whacking it ever so often, hoping that _that_ would make it work faster. The screen turned on. What appeared on the screen looked quite complex, it showed, near enough, seven floors, and all in 2d. Rory pulled a face,

"Doctor… It's well…" He scratched his head nervously. "Abit complex and stuff." He admitted.

"Complex and stuff? Why? What makes it complicated?" The Doctor asked irritated.

"Well," Rory stammered, he moved the device around, trying to find something that will help him. "Oh," he bleated. He had found another switch which was on the back of the device, like any human, or timelord, would do if they saw a big blue button, he clicked it. The screen lit up, a blinding light coming from the screen. Rory moaned in pain, covering his eyes with his hands, he dropped the walkie talkie.

"Rory! Rory, are you alright. Of course you're not alright; you're not answering me…" The Doctor spoke to himself on the walkie talkie. As soon as he was sure the light had dimmed down a little he opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the new light. He looked across the floor, searching for the walkie talkie; he bent over and picked it up.

"I'm fine Doctor." He reassured him; he heard a sigh on the other end. He turned around. "It was the device, I clicked a button and then it flashed." He confirmed.

"Never underestimate bright shiny lights or big red buttons." The Doctor admitted.

"It was blue," Rory replied smugly. "Anyway, after I clicked the button, the map that was on the device, has now been projected into a 3d hologram. It's pretty awesome, I have to admit. Looks like something you'd find of Star Wars or Star Trek." He explained, fascinated by the technology infront of him.

"George Lucas took the credit from me you know, stealing the title of Star Wars; I'd better talk to him about that… I met Darth Vader, Oooh. It'd be about a few hundred years ago now and-"

"You met Darth Vader!" Rory asked shocked, totally amazed by the news.

"Nice fella actually. Well, when his not strangling you that is. I do like his cape though." He confessed, smiling to himself just imagining himself in one of those capes. He knows River would never talk to him again; this just made him want one even more!

"Annnywaaay. On this map, can you see me?" He questioned, getting back to business. Rory looked at the map,

"Yeah. You're a… Oh, god…" He mumbled, and smacked himself on the forehead. The Doctor heard him whisper something under his breath.

"I'm what?" He asked intrigued.

"You're a flashing red fez. Obviously Gamine thought it would be a good joke…." Rory stated, while rolling his eyes, once again.

"Oh, but that's BRILLAINT! Fezzes are and always will be cool Rory. You can't deny the truth. Okay. So can you see who is furthest away from me? Any other things, flashy things, on the map?"

"Yeah there are two other flashy things on the map. There's the word 'ginge' flashing, well that's abit offensive, and then there's a little picture of handcuffs flashing… I'm guessing that the ginge icon is River …" He said sarcastically.

"Actually Rory, if you look close enough, River has got a strand of ginger in her hair," He stated matter of factly. As scarred as Rory was to find out that the Doctor even knew that, he sighed.

"Yes, but I can't imagine Amy with handcuffs…"He replied in a husky tone. The Doctor gave back a laugh,

"Yeah, I'd like you to say that when she handcuffed me to a radiator." The Doctor mumbled.

"Why was had she handcuffed you to a radiator?" Rory asked panicky, slightly jealous.

"Oh, y'know. Creature on the loose, so she decides to trap me up..." He says asif it was any normal thing to do.

"Okay. I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, the furthest away from you, according to the map, is River. You need to go straight ahead, take a left, and go down the corridor…. You know what, I'll just direct you as your-"

"Where to next Rory?" The Doctor asked urgently, already out of breath.

"What how did you _run_ that fast?" Rory asked shocked.

"Well… When I'm with companions I sort of slow down. Time lord an all," he confessed. "Okay, where now."

"Ummm… Second left, up the stairs and then forth right." He commanded him… This time it took a little longer than before, Rory looked at where the Doctor was on the map, the fez icon was still.

"Doctor, you alright?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, my shoe lace came undone…" he emphasized. Rory sighed…. "Okay, I'm ready."

After twenty minutes of running, The Doctor was becoming breathless and tired. He leant next to a wall, and breathed heavily, trying to get as much oxygen he could possess.

'_She is all around past and future,_

_Yet she tends to your heart with a metal suture._

_Only you and I know how this story ends,_

_The loss of your loved one… And the loss of her friends'._

_Just because she sacrifices herself in the library,_

_And still keeps her memories in that blue diary._

_That doesn't mean that time can be re-written,_

_Which is a shame cause I know you two are quite smitten…'_ He thought of that poem again. Surely it can't be_ that_ bad can it. After he was fully contempt he got up and carried on walking.

"Okay, it's just this left, then there should be a door." Rory cried, it sounded asif he was very nervous. The Doctor found the door. It was Tardis blue…. Ironically. On the door, was a message, in metal plating, 'the only water in the forest is the River.' The Doctor thought for a moment, his heard these words many times before. Well say many, only once. And that was from the Tardis itself. He opened the door slowly; after all he didn't know what was on the other side.

"River?" There was no response. "Rory are you sure this is the right place?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, one hundred per cent sure." Rory replied. He looked at the device; the handcuffs were literally inches away from the fez icon. The Doctor took slow steps around the dark room.

"No Rory, she's definitely-Hang on." He cautioned. There was a figure in the corner of the room.

"River!" He yelped and leaping over to her, it looked like she was out cold. The Doctor placed his hand on her forehead, she was freezing! He took off his tweed jacket and placed it around her.

_Ding. _The Doctor urgently opened his psychic paper and read the message.

'_To the right of you should be some bottles. They are antidotes. One of them will fix River, the other will kill her. x G Oh, p.s I suggest you guess the right bottle, otherwise I'll have to re-adjust my plans for you lot.'_ The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows,

"Rory listen to this and tell me what you think." He ordered him. He read him the note and things were quite for a few seconds.

"Sounds normal to me." Rory admitted. The Doctor, still not completely happy, looked at the note in more detail.

"This is G we're talking about, she wants us to be alive. Cause, like she said, she has future plans for us. So surely there should be a hint somewhere," he explained. "Got it!" he exclaimed, and then retrieved the bottle on the desk and tipped in River mouth. Nothing happened for a minute, and The Doctor dreaded the thought of having killed her.

"C'mon River!" He begged desperately. "If you live I won't wear any of those silly hats anymore, I'll let you drive the Tardis… I'll... I'll... I'll do anything."

"Get rid of that banana in your pocket and you've got a deal." She spoke without even opening her eyes. The Doctor smiled like a goon and hugged her tightly.

"… Aw. But River bananas are good." He complained. Placing his hand over the banana for protection. She shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, shut up." She enunciated, and pulled him in for a kiss. After the shock had hit him, the Doctor obliged and kissed her back. Her lips were very soft and-

"Doctor?" A man asked across the walkie talkie. The Doctor literally jumped in the air, and looked around the room sceptically. River raised her eye brow,

"Sweetie, I think that was the walkie talkie you're holding." She commented, smiling at the man infront of her. The Doctor looked at her confused, and then looked in his hand.

"Oh… Hello Rory!" He spoke through the device.

"Yeah... Hope I wasn't interrupting anything…" He mumbled,

"Yes, infact you were dad, if you don't mind me saying." River replied cheekily and winked at the Doctor. He went bright red and put his mouth to the walkie talkie,

"She's lying. No kissin-I mean no interruption's here," he said panicky.

"Never mind. How did you know you did the right bottle? You can't just tell me it was luck, that's my daughter life on the lin-"

"Luck? HA! No Rory the Roman. In the message G wrote. 'Guess the right bottle'. Gamine's grammar is nearly perfect, well from what I've seen. So the proper way of saying that would have been. 'Guess the correct bottle'. She said 'right' because she was hinting the right bottle." He explained, then clapped his hands together.

"Right then. Shall we go get your wife?"….

**Hoped you liked this chapter :3 I found it difficult to write.. :/ Don't know why.. :S Ah well. Review if you liked it please ;) :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**:3 Hello again! This is my third fan fiction of the day. *Energy drained*. I was looking at all the reviews I've had for this fic and then I realised that the amount of review per chapter has decreased by quite a bit :'( I got me a bit worried. Cause I don't know whether the people are still reading this fic or not. *Panics* But I've got to say a HUGE thank you to 'The-Girl-Doctor-Forever' & 'SpaceTimeAndMe' & 'diamonds1997' for reviewing nearly every chapter. I 3 you. I've had quite a few more people add this fic to their 'alerts', so thank you people. X**

"Right then. Shall we go get your wife?" He asked through the walkie talkie, smirking slightly.

"That would be helpful. Anyway, go out of the room you're in now and take a left." He commanded them. The Doctor grabbed River hands and they started running. Like the good old times.

"Second right, and then a right again." After about ten minutes of running through corridors and random rooms, The Doctors psychic paper went off. _Ding. _He retrieved it from his pocket and read out loud the message.

'_Hello Sweetie. So you know that timer I talked about earlier? Well it's still ticking. I've made it about twenty minutes you've got left now… Oh and here's another one of my poems, hope you like._

_Her love is lost in need for her daughter,_

_While she is drowning in this sparkling water._

_As she waits for her beloved Doctor,_

_She all but struggles, yet the water just mocked her._

_But she still waits for her so called 'hero',_

_The man she first met, when against prisoner zero…. x G' _The Doctor scowledat the message and put it in his pocket aggressively.

"Okay Rory we have twenty minutes tops to get to Amy. Now would be a good time to give the directions," he ordered. Rory, a little taken aback by his rudeness, stuttered slightly and looked at the map. They were still so far away. It would take them at least an hour to get to Amy, even if they managed to keep the pace they were going.

"Doctor, you'll never make it in time. Unless you can travel at the speed of light." He said in the most positive way he could. This was his wife's life of the line; he wasn't going to lose her. Normally he wouldn't give up hope for saving his wife, but the odds of saving his wife were very thin… There wasn't a reply, which worried him even more. Rory heard a swooshing noise across the walkie talkie. He looked around the room, checking the noise wasn't from somewhere in the room he was in, but then he heard the noise again. It was definitely coming from the walkie talkie. It sounded like when there is a very strong wind and you can literally hear then anger of the wind. He looked at the walkie talkie with a confused face.

"Doctor. Doctor? What's happened?" He asked, urgent for an answer. There was no reply, his stomach went numb and his palms started to sweat a bit.

"Doctor!" He yelled once more. Again no reply. It was as if he was talking to himself, his started to worry immensely, striding up and down the room worryingly.

"River Song I could bloody kiss you!" The Doctor enunciated into the device. Rory jumped in shock, dropping the walkie talkie across the floor, he sighed in relief and picked it back up. The Doctor was so loud across the walkie talkie that you'd think that he was standing right next to you in person. On the other end of the walkie talkie, River raised her eye brow at his suggestion. The Doctor smirked back at her and tapped her on her nose.

"How did you get one of those though? They haven't been around for nearly three hundred million years. There illegal, well in thirty seven galaxies anyway, this probably being one of them. Wherever here is." He rambled on, doing hand gestures all the way through. Rory looked at the walkie talkie confused, again. What in the word was he talking about? Three hundred million years, illegal, thirty seven different countries? That is not something you want to hear about when it includes your daughter. He heard River sigh,

"Okay first off sweetie, I borrowed it from a friend-"

"And by borrow you imply the word 'steal'," Rory heard the Doctor mumble. Irritated that she was interrupted she coughed.

"Anyway, they're extremely rare. Sell it to the proper people and you'd be worth a fortune, but I kept it for safe keeping. Never know when you might need it. It's worthless now though. One trip pony." She explained, throwing the useless object to the floor. The Doctor rushed over to the object, picked it up, and examined it, though he was interrupted.

"Doctor! Doctor?" Was all that was heard from the walkie talkie. The Doctor took it out of his pocket.

"It's alright Rory. We are fine, are you fine. Actually don't answer that there's no time. Sorry I couldn't answer you back, must be the temporal disorder of the sound lengths in the digital dimension." Rory looked at the walkie talkie completely confused. "We've just 'cheated' a little. Look at the map." He told him. Rory did as he was told. He looked at the map, his face fell in shock, how did they manage that?

"Doctor, can you please explain to me how you managed to travel, near enough, all the way across the map on the other side? Within seconds. Nano second even." He asked interested. The Doctor just chuckled.

"River Song happened," he commented, looking at River with a smile, she returned the gesture. "That incredible, impossible woman managed to have a time-probe-insulator. Extremely rare. They can teleport you anywhere within a seven hundred miles radius! Incredible creation. Only fault is that you can only use it once, but that's not so bad."

"Why only once, bit of a waste." Rory commented, furrowing his eye brows. The Doctor sighed in digust.

"Rory Williams. Time-probe-insulators are one of the most creative, intelligent, absolutely brilliant creations ever made my man. Well in the 51st century anyway," he debated, combing back his hair with his hand. Rory didn't really know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Thankfully the Doctor hadn't finished talking, like always really.

"So if you just tell us the last directions that would be swell." Rory could literally hear the smirk across his face, and he swears he could hear a tiny slapping sound from across the walkie talkie. Rory chuckled to himself. River. Anyway Rory complied and gave them the finale directions. There wasn't that many left to be honest, would only take them literally minutes to get to Amy. So they ran the final extra steps, even with the extra help from the probe, they were still shattered and exhausted, who wouldn't be? The amount of running they've had to do. Finally they found themselves confronted with two doors….

"Doctor?" River said his name with uncertainty. He looked at the doors confused, and raised the walkie talkie to his mouth.

"Um, Rory which door is it?" He asked, looking between both doors, trying to pick up _every_ detail about them, just by observing. They were both two ordinary doors, one white, one blue. This information was very vague, but it could be all the difference.

"Door?" Rory replied, confused. He looked at the map once again, there were no doors, it was just a clear space. From what he could tell from the map they should be able to see Amy by now.

"Yes doors. You know the piece of wood, well not always wood, but most popularly known to be made out of wood, that encloses rooms. You may be very fond of them down at Earth." He replied sarcastically. River rolled her eyes and took the walkie talkie out of his hands.

"Hey," he whinged, he hands going back for the walkie talkie, River simply slapped him away gently, so he just put his ear as close as he could to the object. River talked into the device,

"Okay Rory. What is coming up on the map? Is there anything suspicious, or just anything around us that could give us a clue?" She questioned him, not giving Rory chance to answer. Rory looked back at the map, there wasn't anything there. Although,

"Well, in the room you're '_supposedly' _in, it does have another door in the room. It's at the very back of the room, to the right. I doubt that helps in any-"

"No Rory, that's fine, great job." She encouraged him and looked back at the doors, apparently the Doctor tried sonicing the doors, until he realised they were made out of wood.He narrowed his eyes at the sonic and gave it a little telling off. River walked over to him and tapped him on the head slightly. He looked up at her quizzingly. She licked her lips and concentrated on the two doors. Her hand was now on the right door knob, as she turned it the door clicked. The Doctor jolted back, as if expecting a huge explosion or something to fall on top of them. Nothing. River opened the door slowly, peering her head through, inspecting the room. Her eyes widened and she literally kicked the door open fully.

"Mother," she yelled, sprinting to the woman on the floor. She was drenched in water and was freezing. River picked her up in her hands, so as her head was in her lap, and shook her a little, she wasn't responding. The Doctor immediately ran over to the two women, taking of his tweed jacket and placing it over Amy. River put her ear next to her mouth.

"Doctor she's not breathing," River said alarmingly, already placing her to the floor gently, and pressing down on her chest.

"River what are you doing?" He asked, quite freaked out. What happened to her? River carried on pressing onto her chest, she replied with every push.

"Giv-ing- her- c-p-r." She breathed out, hoping the red head would response. Suddenly the woman rose and coughed vigorously, water being spat out from her mouth. She started to breathe heavily, but eventually her breathing returned to normal. River hugged her mother in relief. The Doctor soniced her and looked at the results,

"You should be fine." He stated in a low voice, River thought that the whole thing had 'shocked' him a bit. He closed in on her so as his forehead was against hers.

"I'm so sorry I brought you into this mess," he whispered, holding onto her shoulders for comfort. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the forehead, while rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"It's not your fault." She replied, barely audible, but he still heard her. He nodded his head and stood up, offering her a helping hand. River stood behind her, just for reassurance, she may still be weak.

"I just seem to get the attention to the psychopaths," he said loudly, obviously to get River's attention. River, who was still behind, helping Amy, chuckled. After Amy rose she walked over to The Doctor,

"And what does that tell you sweetie?" She whispered near his ear, he froze slightly, the hair on his back standing up. The Doctor jumped slightly, remembering something he forgot. He raised his hands toward Amy, she stepped back abruptly,

"Doctor," She complained, stepping away again. "Your wife, I mean for god sake I'm your mother in la-"

The Doctor sighed and held her still, placing a finger on her lips. He grabbed the walkie talkie out of his tweed jacket, which he placed on Amy earlier, and turned it on. Automatically he could hear a very furious, frustrated centurion on the other end.

"Doctor, what's happened? Is Amy alright, why was your walkie talkie switched off… Doctor!" The Doctor could hear the rage in his voice, growing and growing, so he decided answering him quickly would be better than making him wait.

"Rory, Rory, listen. She fine. Amy's fine. And to answer your question, I have absolutely no idea why the walkie talkie switched off. I wasn't even holding th-"

"Put her on," Rory disrupted him. "I want to hear it from her Doctor, put Amy on." He demanded urgently. The Doctor did as he was told. Amy, who obviously was listening in on their conversation, swiped the walkie talkie of The Doctor and talked to Rory. The Doctor decided they may want their conversation 'alone', even though they couldn't possible have their conversation alone, as they were both in two different locations, nevertheless he decided to give them space. He walked up to River and poked her shoulder, without even looking at him, she smiled and placed her head on his shoulders.

"Never a normal day my love," she commented, it sounded as if she were glad of that in a way. The Doctor smiled.

"Normal days are boring…"

Hope you lot had an amazing Christmas. :) Please review, even if it's like two words, aha, it all make writing these worth it. :)


	16. Chapter 16

HaHa, oh my life *squee* I had 4 reviews in just 2 hours of posting the fic. Aw, that made me feel SO happy. Thank you guys! I'd like to point out again that it is Earlyable who is my beta reader So a big thank you to her aswell :3 God, I thought I'd have this fic done by Christmas. It's just never ending, lol.

"Normal days are boring…" He whispered into her hair. She chuckled in a low tone, making his spine shiver in unexpected ways.

"Not that I'm complaining," she replied back, her voice soft and loving, yet soothing and vibrant at the same time. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and along her back, so as his hand was placed on her left shoulder, letting her rest her head on him in more comfort. They were disturbed by the noise of someone coming up behind them, the sound of their feet walking across the floor, echoing the room. The Doctor turned around, as did River, and they were unexpectedly greeted with a friendly, loving hug. The Doctor smiled as soon as he knew who the hugger was and gladly hugged her back.

"I never properly thanked you," Amy confessed, her voice mumble-like and inaudible, due to the fact she was squashed in the middle of the hug. The Doctor smiled and released the red head, the last thing they needed was her collapsing due to the lack of air. However, the two women in front of him stayed together, hugging for an extra while longer. He'd never seen them hug each other before, well not properly anyway, only when they were in the Byzantium and he ordered River to hug Amy 'cause 'he was busy'. He smiled anyway at the lovely mother-daughter moment. As soon as they were released from each other's grasp, Amy handed over the walkie talkie to him; he took it gladly and checked up on Rory.

"Rory, it's me the Doctor, you there?" He asked while leaning against the wall adjusting his bow tie.

"Yep, I'm here. Do you want me to come to you, or you come to me?" He replied back in quite a slurred tone, he sounded exhausted, the Doctor didn't know why; it was him that did all the running. Then again, maybe all the stress of having his wife nearly die did tire him a tad.

"No, no Rory. You stay there. Anyway, how would it make any sense in you coming to us, cause you won't have the map on you, and plus you would be alone. Alone equals vulnerability, Rory." He stated, giving a wave to Amy suggesting they were going on the move again, she nodded, and staring talking to River again. The Doctor sighed. Ding. The Doctor had totally forgotten all about Gamine, he nearly didn't realise his psychic paper went off.

'Alone equal's vulnerability.' quoted by the loneliest man in the universe. Bit of a contradiction really there Doctor x G' The Doctor read the note, right, his had enough of this.

"Amy, River," he called. They both turned around to look at him, "I'm just going to be outside for a second, number seven: don't wonder off rule. Even though it did use to be rule one, but then I met River and then everything went… You know what doesn't matter, just don't wonder off." He warned them, making his way to the door. Unintentionally he slammed the door behind him. Amy looked at River worryingly, but she just shook her head, banishing any idea's that cropped up in her head.

"Just leave him be for now. I'll talk to him later." River answered the woman thoughts; she nodded in response and sat down on a chair…. Behind the door The Doctor was pacing up and down the width of the corridor, which wasn't very long, so he accidently gave himself a bit of a headache, so he just lent against the wall instead.

"Gamine, I know you can hear me, so just listen. I don't know what you want, and I don't know who you are, I have an idea but that's for me to know, anyway…" He sighed. "If it's just me you want, then give me the TARDIS and I'll send then all home, I'll come back, cross my hearts and hope to do." He gestured out the crossing of his hearts.

"If it's help you want then fine, I'll help you, definitely, even though you have a strange way of saying 'help me'. You seem to know a lot about me and my friends, about my adventures, who I really am, who I'm really not. Yet that's all my past, you seem to know of River's death yes, but that also is in my past, you didn't properly know who she was until these 'adventures'," he explained looking around the corridor, checking for anybody.

"So that means you're not from my future," he finished off.

"Ah, but you see Doctor," A woman from behind him spoke calmly, making him jump. She started to walk over to him,

"Just because I don't mention the future, does not mean I'm not from there. You of all people should know of foretelling and spoilers, I can't simply speak of the future willy-nilly, that could change everything, you could change your opinions on things, or your decisions. Then what would happen to the future? I'm not dumb Doctor, I know how time travel works, probably as much as you do," she accused him, leaning against the wall like he was.

"This incarnation is so much different to the earlier one," she admits, stroking his cheek and looking him in the eyes, if anything the Doctor felt a little freaked out, but did try not to show it. She chuckled at his mannerisms and let her hand back down to her side.

"So you've met me before?" He asked intriguingly, smirking slightly, and not losing eye contact. She smiled back at him.

"I've met you yes, but you didn't meet me. I'm still new to you," she corrected him, straightening his bow tie. A little discomforted by a stranger fixing his clothing, he still stayed calm, breathing deeply in and out of his nose.

"You were quite the handsome, were you not? With your spiked up hair and spectacles, I can see why your companions fell for you... and you fell for them as well, should I add." She commented, pulling at his braces, making him even more uncomfortable with her closeness to him. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes,

"Stop it." He warned her. She didn't seem that bothered by his tone, or the threat. She pulled her hands out of his grasp and started pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Let's see… Rose. Well, I suppose she's got you in an alternate universe anyway, so she's alright. Yet, it broke your heart did it not. Having to leave her, again, in the same place. The first time was hard enough, I suppose. But you can't have it all can you?" She spoke while combing her hair back, ready to place the bobble round it. The Doctor didn't say anything this time, there wasn't anything to say, so he just stared at her.

"And then we go on to Martha, lovely girl Martha. I preferred her to Rose in all honesty, quite feisty, and very clever might I add. She sacrificed her life for you at the very beginning, with the Judoon and you being stuck on the moon; all very fascinating. She loved you, but you were still grieving about poor old Rose. She soon realised that though, didn't she? She left you in the end, funny how things work out," she explained, her voice almost sounded cheery. The Doctor clenched his jaw, he had to stay strong.

"Oh. I completely forgot Madame De Pompadour, how rude of me." She cried, "She was lovely too, very well-mannered and quite beautiful, probably due to being very wealthy…" Gamine turned her head to the side, so as she could put the clip in her hair.

"I'm not going to talk for long now, they're probably wondering what you're doing out here," she suggested, winking at him.

"All-by-your-self," she whispered each word singularly, grabbing onto his braces again. He took the psychic paper out of his pocket, and shoved it in her face.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't come here just to brood." He spoke, rolling back and forth on his heels. She sighed, unhappy with his comforting to her, she was hoping he would at least squeal, or something.

"Yes, very well. This adventure is all most over now… All will be revealed Doctor," she enunciated, now strolling off into the depth of the corridors.

"Where are we meant to go now? G!" He yelled after her. He sighed and leant against the wall in a huff, while closing his eyes.

"Doctor? Doctor? There's…there's something new on the map," Rory informed him through the walkie talkie. The Doctor took his walkie talkie out of his shirt pocket and raised it to his mouth, "Okay," he said while making his way over to the door. "Rory, we are going to go to you now, just stay put." He instructed him, now making his way over to the door, inside the room where Amy and River were in. He entered the room, trying to look as calm and normal as possible. River and Amy were just relaxing, sitting down on the chairs in the room and talking to one another. As soon as he entered the room their heads turned to look at him. Amy was the first to stand up,

"Everything alright?" She asked concerned, making her way over to him. He smiled at her, trying to convince her he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm the king of- No... I'm not going down that road again." He muttered to himself. "C'mon then, let's go over to Rory, sure he's sick of waiting now. The boy who waited, perfect match Amelia," he commented, making her slap him gently on the arm, trying to look insulted. River followed her out of the door, not saying a word to the Doctor. He furrowed his eyebrows and shut the door behind them.

Hope you lot like this chapter, I think it was more 'character development', so I'm sorry if you don't like that sort of thing. :) Reviews are very much welcome. x


	17. Chapter 17

Ah! Guys, the chapter was the most reviewed chapter I've had yet :) Thank you guys SO much! And I'd like to say a hello to the new readers Thatnerdygirl and YoungTosh *waves*. Hope you all had a good happy new year! :)

He furrowed his eyebrows and shut the door behind them. He walked his was over to River and Amy, they was waiting patiently against the wall. Amy looked terrible, not trying to be mean or anything. Her clothes were tattered and still a little damp; probably from everything they have done the past few hours. The Doctor feels terrible, he really does, his dragged them into _so_ much, and his not just talking about this adventure with G either. Hers and Rory's lives are revolved around him, even if they were to walk away from him, The Doctor would still be in their lives. After all, they didn't get to bring up their daughter; Rory has died multiple times- _**Ding. **_The Doctor jumped slightly, the sound interrupting the Doctor's thoughts. He sighed and retrieved the psychic paper from his pocket. Amy and River heard the noise and walked over to the Doctor, wanting to know what the message read.

'To some marriage is a word, yet to others a sentence x G'. The Doctor rolled his eyes, obviously there was a two ways you could have taken that message.

"Well that doesn't sound at all pleasing," River commented, looking at both Amy and The Doctor, he laughed through his nose hoarsely. Amy crossed her arms,

"Well, can we get Rory first, and then worry about G," she said anxiously, poking the Doctor in the arm. He tapped her away jokingly, and nodded.

"After all this time being stuck in G's 'prison'," he cried, using quotation marks, "it's made me forget that, sure I'm stuck with the world's most intelligent, crazy psychopath… But at least I'm not alone," he spoke, smiling at the end of the sentence. Amy smiled at him and gave him a hug,

"You know more than any of us that we'll always wait for you Doctor," Amy informs over his shoulders. She closes her eyes and squeezes him in her arms. He chuckles; they probably have no idea how much that really means to him. He knew ever since that specific Christmas day, that they, the Ponds- the tremendously amazing Ponds, were now his family. Sure he had a proper family back on Gallifrey, but ever since the time war, he hasn't really had a family. Yet the Ponds, they're different, they wait for him, whether it's just placing a set on the table for him every Christmas, or buying him an Easter egg for Easter every time... It seems to be a trait for the Ponds, to wait. Rory- the boy who waited two thousand years. Amy- the girl who waited twelve years, or if you're being specific and adding on the years she waited in Appalapachia, then it's forty eight years she's waited in total. Then there's River, she's not so much waiting for good causes, definitely not, she's waiting for the day where she will see him, her Doctor, and his doesn't have the faintest idea who she is. And yet it's just for those reasons, all that waiting, that he loves them even more, cause he knows they'll never give up on him, and for that he is tremendously grateful. Once they stop hugging, he feels almost, happy? He claps his hands together and grins at them both. Making Amy laugh out loud at his change of mood. He picks up the walkie talkie from his shirt pocket and raises it to his mouth.

"Okay, Rory. We'll be with you within the next twenty minutes, so please, don't wander off. If you tell us the directions we'll be with you quicker than you can say, 'blimey they were fast'." He says quickly, not leaving himself anytime to breath, that he almost turns different shades of red. On the other end of the walkie talkie, Rory is already in action, moving the map around to see exactly where they are, doesn't really take long to find them. Just look for the random, weird icons across the map. The fez, the ginge, and the handcuffs.

'_Oh, god,'_ he thinks to himself_. 'I'm turning into him. Giving all the codename's and titles.' _Not that he's complaining that much though, he doesn't mind 'Rory The Roman' as a title, makes himself feel almost heroic.

"Okay the directions are… Take a left, oh wait, no right, or is it left. Hang on," he mumbles to himself across the walkie talkie. Amy snatches the walkie talkie from the Doctor,

"Okay Rory, I'm look directly at a wall. Tell us the directions from that perspective, not your own. So our left is your right, and our right is you left, got that," she explains to her confused husband. He never was any good with maps, even when they were children. The once they had to get to a street called 'Newlands Street', yet they ended up on a street called 'Dovens Street', which is ninety miles away! He gulped; the pressure a little not what he expected. To make it easier for himself, he moved around the map physically, so as he could direct them to the correct places.

"Okay, I think I've got it now," he admits, taking a deep breath. "Take a left and then a right, after that there is a very long corridor, take the fifth left." The Doctor smiles and bops River's nose, obviously in quite a peppy mood.

"Shall we?" He offers his hands to the both of them; they both smile back at him and take his hands. Rory ends up doing exceedingly well with the directions after all, only took them one hour and a half to get to him, even though the estimated time was only a twenty minutes journey, according to the map. Amy literally kicked the door open and ran over to Rory, nearly squashing him in the process. They both laughed and kissed each other romantically. The Doctor, who was still at the door, smiled at them, happy for the both of them, he saw River in the corner of his eye.

"You knew didn't you?" He questioned without even looking at her, he could just tell that she was giving him a puzzled look, an act obviously, then she sighed.

"That you were talking to G outside, while me and Amy were in the room? Of course sweetie," she confesses. The Doctor laughed through his nose and shook his head doubtfully. And then that's when he looked at her, her image just captivating, he swears, if her parents weren't just across the room he would just pick her up and kiss her all day. She raised her eyebrow up at him, unknown to him, but apparently he was making a rather weird face at her. In the end she just laughed at him, and his strangeness, making him look at her with an insulted face, fake obviously.

"Why didn't you tell Amy," he asked curiously, remembering what they were talking about. She smiled at him again and raised her hands to adjust his bow tie, and then smoothing down his lapels.

"My mother was just revived, I'm not going to panic her further by saying you were talking to _her _outside." She admits, giving him a weak smile. "What were you two talking about anyway? I couldn't hear a word you two were saying cause I was talking to mother." The Doctor's smile faltered slightly just for a few seconds, River didn't notice thankfully, and he took a deep breath.

"That's just between me and Gamine," he told her, looking at her seriously, she looked back with just as much emotion. He licked his lips, a bit nervous that he thing River knows anyway, but there's no telling for sure. She places her hands on his arm gently, her eyes looking at him, shining from the light above,

"Well, whatever she said, I just want you to know that I'm here sweetie. I know what it's like, to be threatened or reminded of the past, the silence are to blame for that." The Doctor lowers his eyes, of course, that was his entire fault, but she raised his head with her hand, so as he was looking directly at her.

"But just remember that the past is what makes you who you are now," she reminded him. "After all, the great quote 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' wasn't just said by Friedrich Nietzsche," she teases him, making him want to ask her loads of questions. She laughs,

"Spoilers." But the Doctor's having none of it, he jumped up and down very excited.

"But you and I- We-He-Fried- We meet him?" Amy and Rory walk over to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Spoilers," they both replied in unison, making Amy sigh in disbelief. The Doctor walked over to the map, the one Rory found so difficult, and soniced it with his sonic, interested in the technology. Without intending to, the Doctor does something to the map, it goes all funny, is if it is malfunctioning. Yet then a new image pops up, a face very familiar to the Doctor.

"But that's impossible…" He whispered.

**CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHA! ;D HaHa, I can say that the next chapter will 'hopefully' be quite funny and adventurous, mainly because of the new, well not really new per say, character. Anyone want to have a guess? **


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: So as it turns out nobody guessed the returning character correct xD Which, I'm glad in a way, cause at least it's not so predictable (I think). Anyway, sorry for the long wait before guys, promise it won't happen again. :)

"But that's impossible…" He whispered, looking at the image shocked. He just gazed at the photo, as if he had just seen a ghost, and then gulped. River's nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together in thought, frowning at the man in front of her, who showed no interest of telling them what is wrong. She could tell, just by looking at his facial expressions and mannerisms, that something was wrong. He looked at the image with worry, his lips were pursed and his eyebrows were furrowed, causing lines to appear on his forehead. He was also turning a snowy white colour. Amy looked at River with concern, arching her eyebrow as if to say _'what is the matter with him?'_ River shook her head; herself not knowing the answer. River slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in a caring way, his head flinched very quickly, like he was about to turn around and talk to them, but it appeared that the image had hypnotised him, making him not want to lose eye contact. She shuffled around him, not taking her eyes off his head, until she was literally face to face with him, to some extent. His eyes were near enough black, maybe it was just the dark room, so she hopes, but there is something that has shocked him enough for his eyes to have dilated exceedingly, making the iris around his pupils barely noticeable. She wasn't sure that she wanted to interrupt this silence but she could not just stand there. She pressed her hand softly to his cheek and looked at his face, more specifically the eyes.

"Sweetie," she spoke in a whisper, for some reason speaking normally would be too loud for the situation. His eyes darted at her without blinking, causing her to be startled for a fraction of a second, she licked her lips.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Who's the woman on the picture?" She asked as politely as she could, her hand still attached to his face. She felt her hands rise slightly as his cheeks had risen, due to the fact he was smiling. Wait,_ smiling? _That normal stupid grin had appeared on his face, and she couldn't help but feel puzzled, relieved and happy at the same time. Of course he knew who the woman was; it was just the initial shock of knowing she was alive. He laughed through his nose; a smirk appeared on his face.

"It's a friend," he lied, of course he couldn't tell them the real truth, well not yet anyway, and it appeared that River did not know of her either. Great, now it is her time for the aggravating need to know something, he quite liked his power. She pouted and looked at the screen again.

"What's her name?" Rory asked curiously, taking a step closer to him with his arms crossed. Amy stared at the Doctor quizzically, waiting for a name. The Doctor spun round to look at Rory, leaving an irritated River glare at him from behind, she was always one step in front of him, always driving him mad, but now it was her turn and she hated it. The Doctor straightened his bow tie and bobbed his head up and down while smiling, showing off a set of white teeth. He just lifted his index finger in the air and then spun around to look at the image on the screen; he got out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the machinery. He flicked the sonic to his face and read the results, making himself chuckle and do a little jiggle from the excitement, like when you see the presents under the tree on Christmas day or when you see the Warner Brothers' logo come up before you watch a Harry Potter film. Amy guffawed at him; sometimes you would dismiss the idea that he was actually a one thousand and something yea old Timelord. The image on the screen was a live stream, meaning that whatever was filming now was actually happening _right_ now. All that was on there was the 'lady friend' the Doctor knew, and what looked like a restaurant; it was hard to tell, due to the fact the camera was so zoomed in on her, that it left barely any space to show the scenery around her. River, Amy and Rory looked at her in unison, trying to pick out every detail of the woman. A man just appeared next to her, he looked somewhat familiar, blue shirt, braces, bowtie-

"Doctor!" Amy questioned, now spinning around the room to find the absence of the Timelord, how did she miss that? He smiled and waved at the camera, making the younger woman look at the camera aswell, he pleaded them to come along and join him.

"How?" Rory asked out loud, he didn't know how the Doctor got there, he was sure he did not even leave the room; there was nothing in the room to suggest how he had magically disappeared. Apparently the camera was only one way; they could not hear the Doctor's reply, so they were just left to look at him flailing his arms about and making no sense at all. River shook her head doubtfully, walking over to the other side of the room. Unnoticed from Rory, there was a button found on the wall, _'since when did that get there?'_ he thought to himself. He was in that room for hours and only just noticed it; something was up, _or down_, depending where the Doctor was right now.

"River what's that?" Amy asked pointing to the button on the wall, River shoed her hand away from it.

"It's a teleportation button, wasn't here before though, I checked this room earlier before rescuing you, this wasn't here," she spoke hooking some wires into place that were around the button, some sparks flied,

"You believe G is behind it don't you," Rory acknowledged, moving closer to his daughter.

"A mysterious woman, that The Doctor seems all but happy about meeting, just appears from nowhere, and then it just so happens this," Amy pointed to the button again, "can just teleport him exactly to her. Rory even _I_ can sense that something is up." Amy deducted, moving around to stand next to River.

"How do you know it teleports?" He replied confusingly, Amy sighed.

"Well how else did the Doctor get there…" She questioned, making Rory think to himself for a few seconds and then nodded, understanding now how she concluded the fact that the button was a teleportation 'thing'.

"So how does this thing work?" She asked, watching River hook up different coloured wires with another.

"Oh easy, just press the button and it should teleport us to a certain destination, it's a fixed destination, so we couldn't have gone anywhere else even if we tried. Yet it appears that when the Doctor used this it cross wired, luckily I can hook it up again, but it means we can't come back, it would only manage the one trip." River confessed, and then placed the wires back into place, obviously finished with her work.

"Shall we?" She asked with a smile, handing her hand to Amy, she smiled back and gladly took it, taking Rory's hand aswell. Rory chuckled, looking at the room,

"I was starting to like this room," he cried sarcastically, Amy rolled her eyes and rubbed him on the shoulder.

"Okay, just make sure not to let go okay," River ordered, looking at the two, "otherwise you may end up a little…" She paused. "Well let's just say it won't be a pretty sight," she assured, hand ready to click the button. Amy closed her eyes.

Amy, Rory and River buzzed in from nowhere into a restaurant, like they saw on the device. They accidently startled a butler who must have been passing by, River just winked at him and he scurried off, blushing slightly. She looked at her parents,

"Everybody alright?" However, Rory and Amy were too busy cleaning off the creases on their clothes to answer her. River looked around; it was quite a nice restaurant. The lights on the ceiling were covered with red shades, creating a unique dim colour to the room. Candles were lit across the room and tables were set with a rose in the middle. It was quite romantic, if it were not for the random rock music in the background and the occasional odd alien. She saw the Doctor at the back of the room, and strode over to him, he was talking to the woman, she was relatively young, her blonde hair was put up in a bobble and she was wearing casual clothes. She seemed delighted to see him, as did he with her. The Doctor saw River walk over to them and he literally jumped off his chair and pulled her to a seat,

"River! See you got the circuit working. Yeah, sorry about that." He apologised, while she sat down, not too softly, and was opposite the woman. He put his hands on his hips and beamed, looking at the two women in front of him, until he remembered to sit back down.

"River I'd like you to meet Jenny, Jenny I'd like you to meet River," he announced to them both. Jenny raised her arm to shake River's; she obliged, obviously not to look rude.

"It's lovely to meet you," Jenny said sweetly, with a lovely smile, showing off her pearly whites. River smiled back. She inspected the woman, looking her up and down, she seemed 'normal'. The Doctor could see what River was doing behind those eyes of hers and he coughed falsely, drawing her attention to him, he nodded and carried on talking.

"I haven't seen Jenny in years! Last time I saw Jenny was in my tenth regeneration, I thought she had died… You see there was a war between the Hath and the humans," The Doctor began; his elbows on the table and hands on his chin.

"The Trokin war, yes I'm familiar with it," River nodded, looking at him with curiosity.

"Well, me, Donna and Martha sort of landed in the middle of it, literally. As soon as some troops found us they took some of particles of my tissue, it really hurt," he moaned, making a funny face, "They forced my hand into a progenation machine, which created Jenny." He announced smiling at her wickedly. River raised her eyebrows at the man, trying to process the information.

"So she's your daughter," River confirmed, looking at Jenny with astonishment. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?" The Doctor gulped, maybe this was not going to be as easy to discuss about as planned. _**Ding. **_Jenny looked alarmed, looking around the room for anything suspicious. The Doctor chuckled and sat her back down; he got out the psychic paper and tapped her on top of her head with it.

"Just a message, don't worry," he reassured her; she nodded, still smiling and looked at the psychic paper in her hand. He opened it up and read the message.

'_Never knew you had a daughter Doctor. Well… Doesn't this just add to the fun. x G'_ He clenched his jaws, if G did anything to possibly hurt Jenny… His already lost her once, well he thought he did. Hang on, speaking of that.

"Jenny," he spoke her name, turning to face her, she turned her head to the side, "how did you survive? I saw you, you…" He could not come to terms with what happened, so he did not finish off the sentence. Her eyes widened, excited to say what happened,

"Well when you left, I don't know it was really weird, like my body felt all tingly and-,"

"Like when you've been transported by River's vortex manipulator," The Doctor joked, giving himself a death glare from River in return.

"Continue sweetie," she smiled, interested in this story. She seemed really sweet and lovely and caring, why would the Doctor not mention her? River noticed that Jenny seemed to like the little 'sweetie' remark as her smiled crept up just that tiny bit.

"Well, then I just woke up, feeling fine, as if nothing had happened," she admitted, looking confused at her own story. River gave the Doctor a look,

"Well, how did you end up in the situation in the first place?" River asked innocently, leaving the Doctor's grin to alter, he swallowed and looked at the table, obviously not wanting to answer that question.

"One of the commanders, he disagreed with peace he went to shoot me, but Jenny jumped in front of me…" He said sadly, looking at Jenny with heart-warming eyes. "She sacrificed her life for me, which you shouldn't have done," he warned her, then paused. "Why does everybody do that? Why? I'd rather lose my own life than for anymore of my friends to be added onto the list of people who have died for me," he confessed, shaking his head and clenching his fists. River raised her arm across the table to hold onto his hands.

"Yes, but sweetie, if the roles were reversed would you not do the same? Sacrifice your life for the people you love? I know I would," she told him, threading her hands through his hair. _**Ding. **_The Doctor picked up the psychic paper form the table and read it.

"'_**I know I would,'**_ _oh how very ironic hey Doctor? x G'_ the message read. He closed his eyes for a few second until he realised River moved her hand for the psychic paper, he quickly grabbed it and placed it in his pocket, she gave him a quizzical look.

"Doctor, what did it say?" She asked, moving round the table to get inside his pocket, he slid away from her so as he was squishing Jenny.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered, straightening his bow tie. "Oh look, Amy and Rory are over there, I'll go get them," he spoke croakily, rushing up and running over to them. Jenny laughed at her father.

"He's certainly a lot different compared to his earlier version," she admitted, looking at the Doctor talk to the Ponds. River chuckled,

"Yeah, different…" She muttered under her breath. Jenny looked up at her in awe, it make her feel quite insecure if she were honest, and that was a lot to say for coming from River Song.

"So, we're Donna?" She asked innocently, River heart beat fast, _'oh, god, she doesn't know, the poor thing.'_ River thought to herself, she really felt heart broken, The Doctor had talked to her about Donna, and why she could no longer travel with him, she must have met her while she was travelling with him. River thought long and hard, trying to think of what to say,

"She's not here at the moment, she's at home," she stated, which in all honesty, she was not really lying. Jenny nodded, showing she understood. Jenny looked at Amy and Rory,

"Who are they? Does the Doctor know them?" She asked pointing to them secretly, trying not to seem rude, River looked over a just smiled. _Does the Doctor know them?_ Aha, understatement of the century.

"Yes, yes he does." She replied cheerily. This Jenny really had a lovely vibe to her; just her presence alone makes the place happy. She beamed; a lot similarly like the Doctor did earlier, and smiled like a maniac,

"I hope I get to meet them, they look nice," she confessed, now moving round the table to sit next to River.

"Oh, they are _nice_. I'm sure you'll get along with them perfectly fine."

"WHAT!" They both heard the Scottish red head yell, looks like the Doctor just told them about him having a daughter, how lovely.

**Hope you like it x :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I'm writing this as I'm adding this chapter onto FanFiction itself, for some stupid reason FanFiction has not let me update my story for ages, every day I would try and update, but a message kept popping up say 'Error Authenticated:12523543…Blah, Blah, Blah. It will let me add new stories, but not new chapters. Trust me! I wanted to update this the day after the last chapter. So in the end I had to do this on my sister's laptop really quickly without her noticing. Thank the lord it's let me update today! I don't know why it has done that. So I'm **_**very**_** sorry for the wait guys.**

"WHAT!" They both heard the Scottish red head yell, looks like the Doctor just told them about him having a daughter, how lovely. Jenny looked over to River, her face showing a lot of concern; River just smiled and patted her hand. Jenny stared at her father and the two strangers; it was quite entertaining really, seeing her father stay just that extra inch away from the red headed woman, as if he were expecting a slap. The man behind the infuriated woman also had an unimpressed face; however his face was not as stern. Jenny couldn't help but give out a tiny giggle, The Doctor trying to explain how he had a daughter consisted of flailing his arms, pointing around the room, adjusting his bowtie and scratching his cheek constantly. River turned around to look at Jenny with a sympathetic smile,

"I think I'll go help him." She admitted, scooting from her seat, which caused a horrible shriek-like sound. She moved around the chair, uncreased her top, and took a long deep breath. Jenny smirked at River, from how familiar she seemed with all this, Jenny guessed that the bantering happened very often. River winked at Jenny, and waltzed her way over to her rambling parents and terrified husband.

"So she's not a natural daughter then, if you know what I mean," Rory asked curiously in a calm tone. Apparently, after minutes of shouting at one and other and predicting silly facts, like the fact Jenny is River's daughter or that Jenny looks nearly older than him, they actually decided to listen to him. Amy looked at The Doctor with piercing eyes, he couldn't speak, obviously attempting to be as loud as Amy was not a good idea, so he just shook his head. Rory sighed and nodded back at him, letting him know he was alright with this, yet he still seemed a little put off. Amy, who had her arms crossed pountingly, which was accustomed with a puzzled expression across her face,

"So you're telling me that girl over there," she moved her head over to the right, getting a glimpse of Jenny sitting down on her chair, she waved back at her generously with a huge smile, Amy furrowed her eye brows, a little distracted by the polite remark.

"Jenny," the Doctor interrupted Amy, finally managing to say _something _since this rambling began. Amy looked back over to him, her stern face had softened, and her eyes were glistening, she let her hands fall to her sides.

"What?" Amy questioned with an arched eyebrow. Completely forgetting what her question was in the first place. River had finally managed to reach them, after having to tell a man to go away because he was asking _'what shampoo do you use?'_ She could tell they were settling down now, so she gave a sly hand motion to Jenny behind her back, telling her she is alright to come and meet them.

"So does that mean I'm a…" Amy realised, not wanting to finish off the sentence, her face looked disgusted.

"A…" The Doctor egged her on, not really knowing what she was about to say.

"I'm a nan," she spoke a little too loudly, making an awkward pause in the restaurant, everybody turned to look at them. The Doctor smiled nervously, turning around to their new 'audience',

"Hello everyone," he announces with a sheepish grin, he clapped his hands and gulped, he spun on his heels to point to Amy,

"She was just talking about a play," he lied, straightening his lapels and trying to keep his hands occupied. Everybody seemed to take that as a fair excuse and carried on with what they were doing. The Doctor turned around quickly to glare at Amy; she looked back at him with the same expression. Jenny walked around Amy, trying not to bump into anyone as she did, she didn't want to seem rude, so she tapped her gently on Amy's shoulder, Amy turned around with a huff, but then she saw Jenny,

"Oh, um, hi," Jenny started shyly, feeling a bit intimidated by the woman in front of her, Amy smiled in return, The Doctor looked at River with a scoffed expression, as if to say _'why-does-she-go-all-mental-with-me-then-goes-all-soft-with-her'._ River rolled her eyes and listened to their conversation.

"Well, I'm not really your granddaughter because I'm not _River's_ daughter, I was biologically made…" She explains, herself not so sure if she made sense. She furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips, thinking about what she just said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'I'm not River's daughter?'" The Doctor asked concerned. He did not hear River mention about who she and The Doctor were, in the sense of being 'together'. So how did she come to that conclusion?

"Oh, my friend has told me all about you two, she's lovely," she confessed smiling greatly, she started to jump up and down, just like her father does, "Aw, you'd love her dad, she's clever, witty and mad, she said she's met you." River gave a sharp glance to Rory and Amy, who were also very uneasy. The Doctor looked at his daughter worryingly, but portrayed a fake smile, to the best of his abilities, even though he was a bit alarmed that someone knew of him and River.

"What's her name?" Amy asked.

"Oh, Gamine, she lovely! Do you want me to call h-" Then she stopped mid-sentence, "Dad are you alright?" She asked cupping his cheek with her hand. Her face slackened; her brow furrowed while she bit her top lip waiting for a response. The Doctor's pupils had dilated and shivers had crawled up his back. _'Gamine, I should have known... What does she want with my daughter?' _He thought to himself with his eyes closed, he was distracted from his thoughts when River tugged him on his jacket. He opened his eyes, returning back to reality. River smiled at Jenny, trying to comfort her slightly, Jenny smiled back, to not seem impolite.

"Why have you met her before?" She asked, her face turned to the side. Amy nodded and wrapped her arm around her shoulder,

"I think we should have a bit of a talk," River suggested, nodded over to the table in the far corner. Rory, who seemed like an imaginary human being over the past ten minutes, nodded and proceeded to lead the way. The Doctor followed anxiously, wanting to get the seat in the corner, making sure people would be able to stare at him. Not that he's not used to people looking at him, definitely not, it's just he tends to bring a lot of attention, and due to the fact they wanted a private talk maybe not being 'on show' will let the conversation run smoothly without any interruptions. Jenny automatically reached for River's hand, even though Amy was still comforting her through a shoulder-like hug. Amy did not seem to notice and carried on walking, but Jenny gave a sympathetic smile to River and carried on aswell. River stood still, suddenly out of nowhere images came flying through her mind, thousands and thousands, all of Jenny, like her own personal timeline was being shown as a projection. River raised her hands to her head, it was not so much painful but it was completely baffling. All those images, zooming back and forth, it felt as if her head were about to implode. She saw pictures of Jenny, when she was 'born' and she saw a man, who she somewhat felt a familiar tug with, she saw her get shot, and then revive, and all amazing journeys she has done. The Panantio islands, The Nocternal Sea, The Ice Ravens and even The Travioant Belt. Yet there was something wrong, Jenny seemed to be smiling but… It was as if she were smiling at _someone_. Like someone was missing from the pictures. For some reason all the images had stopped and River opened her eyes immediately, taking in all that she has just seen. She becomes familiar with her surroundings and is met with puzzled faces, still in shock she just looks at them, not to sure what to do. What was that, some sort of telepathic link? She shakes her head and walks over to the table; apparently they hadn't noticed her absence, so she slide in next to Rory quietly, trying to understand what they are talking about. She doesn't want to speak of what just happened, not yet anyway.

"So how long have you known her for?" Rory asked kindly, not trying to sound pushy in any way. Jenny was very good in the sense of answering all their questions quick and honestly, River was opposite her, observing her every move, checking for any faltered expressions or slight movements if a certain word was spoken, but nothing happened. River gives full respect to her, before, whatever that thing was, a telepathic link or just some sort of connection, it made River realise just how similar they both are. Jenny and her. They were both born soldiers, ready to kill, however they were overpowered by the love of the same man. He taught them passion and tenderness rather than violence and fierceness, how family and friendship are most important. The thing that River did not know, however is that they both die for the same man, he taught them to love _so well_ that they both sacrificed their lives for him. She was quite overwhelmed by how familiar she felt around her.

"Since I was twenty one, we met at a birthday party, she offered me a drink, she was so nice." Jenny replied enthusiastically.

"How old are you now?" The Doctor asked, completely oblivious as to how rude the question was, causing a kick in the shin from Amy underneath the table, he bit his lower lip, trying to hide away the screech of pain.

"I'm twenty four now." She was interrupted by a song playing off her phone, it was the song 'Check on it- By Beyonce' The lyrics were perfectly clear, making The Doctor blush,

'_Ooo boy you looking like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over and check up on it..' <em>

"Is that Beyonce?" Amy asked while laughing. Jenny nodded,

"My friend wanted _this_ specific song to go off when she called me, I thought it was quite funny." Jenny admitted, luckily she rushed through her back pocket to retrieve the phone and answer it, without letting any other inappropriate lyrics be heard. Her face lit up straight away when she answered the call,

"Hiya, yes I'm good thank you, I'm so sorry, it's just, I'm in the middle of something right now," Jenny apologized to the person across the phone. Jenny furrowed her eyebrows,

"What do you mean _'you know'?_ You cannot possibly know where I am, I'm light years away from you, silly," Jenny replied. River and Rory looked at each other suspiciously,

"Um, sure…" She said puzzled, taking the phone from her ear and handing it over to the Doctor. "She says she wants you," Jenny stated, "But how does she know-" But the Doctor did not listen and automatically answered the phone.

"What do you want G?" He spoke fiercely, putting his hand over his other ear to hear clearer.

"Somebody did not like my little song then," she pouted with a sigh, as if she were expecting him to praise her song choice,

"What I want from you Doctor is nothing, well not now anyway. You insufferable, handsome killjoy. Anyway, it's not the right time; you're a bit early in my schedule. Do what you please; I'll contact you once I am prepared." She spoke melodiously; her voice could easily make angels swoon. He gulped,

"See you soon, lover boy." She ended the call with a 'mwah' sound. She did not just kiss the phone did she? Even if the Doctor did find that slightly attractive. He licked his lips and looked at the four people anxious for answers.

"What does she want?" Amy asked, making it clear she already deducted the fact it was G who he was talking to.

"Nothing," he admitted, confusion written all over his face. "She said that we're 'early in my schedule'." River smirked,

"That means we're getting close," River confessed with delight, leaning back on her chair. The Doctor looked at her muddled,

"How do you mean?"

"Doctor if any one likes to play games it's me," she told him with a wink, "clearly we have come to a point where we are close to 'the end' of the game, whatever that be. Meaning she needs to find something in which she can distract us with, maybe that's why we have Jenny," she pointed out.

"So we should start looking around while she's thinking of ways to distract us further," Rory acknowledged, looking at them all with an etched expression.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Amy asked, and to be honest, The Doctor did have one clue.

**Can't wait for next chapter guys :) Oh, if you have Tumblr be sure to add me yeah :D I'm called River-Song-Bamf … HaHa ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys, I looked at my stats for this story yesterday, over 1000 hits! Oh my life, jeez. And to top it all off, I've got over 100 reviews. *Happy Cries* Thank you guys SO much, this means a lot to me, I've just planned the ending to this fic now, it's not set in stone, but everything's got to end I suppose :'( **

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Amy asked, and to be honest, The Doctor did have one clue. He just needed to get away from these four for a little while, however apparently Amy decided that having a little nice 'chat' was more important. The Doctor fussed and moaned, saying they should be doing other things, not just sitting down doing nothing.

"And what would we do once we get up; we don't really have a plan." Amy confessed, not moving in the slightest, and since she was on the end of the row that meant it was impossible for The Doctor to get out.

"I'll do a thing," he replied back with a smirk, moving his hands in a shooing motion so as they would get the hint to move. She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly, like a mother scolding a child, even though her child was opposite her and she was actually looking at her son-in-law. He gave her the puppy dog eyes in hope she would fall for it.

"You always say that, and then one of us nearly ends up dead," she accused jokingly, not wanting to turn to look at Rory, cause of the fact that was blatantly aimed towards him. Then again, Amy has died once or twice before. Rory took the hint anyway making him tut and roll his eyes.

"Yes well, not this time," he commented while furrowing his eye brows. River, who was kept quiet from the rest of the group, started to feel dizzy. That psychic link must have affected her in some way, probably not important now anyway. Rory saw her with her hands at her temples, his face suddenly turned from a soft smile to showing concern, he turned to fully look at her, and she smiled back at him innocently, automatically lowering her hands from her temples, not wanting to cause a fuss. Rory was a full time nurse back in Leadworth, he knew from experience when a woman was not feeling to good, he went to place his hand on her forehead, but she grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, seriously, it's just a bit hot in here," she lied, a set smile on her face, attempting to make him worry about her further. Yet sometime she forgets, his her father, his always going to worry.

"Are you sure, if you not feeling well then I-"

"No, don't worry Dad, I'm fine." She whispered, she thought using the 'dad' card would be a way to soften him up a bit. He nodded in response and held onto her hand; meanwhile, The Doctor and Amy were still debating over the 'thing'. Jenny found their bantering highly amusing, just sitting there, elbow on the table with her hand on her face, just watch the two squabble about.

"It's a thing in process Pond, don't question it, I've told you this before," he exclaimed, making some random animal origami figures with the tissue on the table. Jenny was surprised at how skilful he actually was at making them; he made a swan and an eagle to perfection, but what was he working on now. He placed the tissue on his head and smiled with a huge grin,

"It's a fez!" He announced, moving it into place on his head so as it would not topple off, River spontaneously frowned at him, pure hatred pouring from her eyes. Jenny realised that it would not be a good idea to keep the fez, so, much to her father's distraught, she snatched the tissue from his head and threw it into the air, she pulled out a watch from her wrist and pressed the button people would normally use to alter the time, instead a red beam aimed and flashed, burning the tissue to pieces. The Doctor gave her a horrified, deceived look; he threw his arms into the air,

"What-My fez-But-I-Your just as bad as River!" He yelled, still looking at the brown burnt pieced of material now floating down from above. Rory chuckled to himself, laughing at how very close Jenny was to them now, even though it had been literally minutes since Amy was bellowing at the Doctor about who Jenny was. Amy was killing herself laughing,

"Even your own Doctor hates those things." She acknowledged, pointing and mocking the poor man, he opened his face to an O shape, trying to portray his disgust. River smirked; the hilarity of the situation appeared to have temporarily calmed down her migraine.

"Oh, Jenny, we're going to get along swimmingly," she said with a wink, just to tease the Doctor. He huffed and leaned back on his seat,

"The women in this family are too much to handle, don't you agree Rory," he complained half-heartedly, elbowing Rory in the stomach playfully. He gulped,

"Don't really fancy getting involved really," he muttered under his breath, alerted with the gaze that had come across from Amy. A sharp pain had just hit River in the head, like somebody was stabbing her several times over and over. Her hands flung to her temples, trying to massage her skull, even though she knew it did not really help in the slightest. This time is was not only Rory who observed this.

"River?" Jenny asked, placing a hand on her arm for comfort. River closed her eyes, squinting at the pain, she rose to her feet quickly, making everyone at the table looked up,

"Excuse me for a moment," she cried, rushing to the nearest toilets, barging and pushing any obstacles in her way. The Doctor automatically rose, but could not go anywhere due to the fact he was in the corner of the table, Amy rose aswell,

"I'll go see if she's alright," she confirmed, making her way to the end of the table.

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled in protest, shaking his head and arms. "I don't trust you wandering off, just stay with Jenny and Rory, I'll go find her…" He informed, "After I manage to get through," he muttered under his breath. In the end he decided he did not really care, so he stood on the table itself and waltzed over the cutlery, careful not to break anything, even though he did topple to the ground, making strangers stare in puzzlement. He laughed awkwardly, telling everyone he was okay, then to save any more dignity he had left he ran off as quickly as possible. There were about seven different toilets in the restaurant, how on Earth was he meant to find her. Luckily enough, he heard some young guy complaining to his father as they walked past,

"I'm telling you, she just pushed me to the floor and ran into the toilets, people these days, so unpredictable." The Doctor's head shot up, and then he looked round the room quickly seeing where they had walked from, which hopefully would lead him to River no doubt. In the end he found the toilets, he took a few minutes just to breathe properly; this really was a huge restaurant. Of course the only problem was the fact the toilets River was in were the ladies, _of course._ He knocked, hoping she would response, making him not have to come in, but with no response he was left to pick up the courage and slowly open the door. Thankfully, praise Rassilion, no other women was in there, she fell to the ground checking all the stalls for random feet,

"River," he called out, not too loudly so people would not question a male voice coming from a female restroom. No answer. After five stalls he managed to find some shoes dangling from the toilet, and to be one hundred per cent sure they were River's, they were red stiletto heels, no question there then really. He quickly grabbed one of them, pulling it off her foot, and scrambled to his feet.

"Oi!" She remarked, bursting the door open, and pointing a finger at him, he smirked, spinning the heels with his index finger.

"What's the matter?" He asked, gripping onto the shoe firmly now, she took a step forward, in unison he took a step back.

"Give me my shoe back," she demanded, it was obvious she was crying, because her cheeks were flustered and mascara was slowly dripping down her cheek.

"Only once he tell me what's wrong," he clarified, now with a serious look, she crossed her arms,

"I won't tell you what's wrong until you give me my shoe back," she retorted, a playful smile on her face, his expression did not budge. She huffed loudly,

"Fine, fine," she muttered quietly, "I don't know what it was, a psychic link maybe, but earlier, when we were going to sit on the table, Jenny touched my hand." He nodded in response, fully engrossed with what she was saying.

"But… When she touched me, it was like a physical link, I saw images of her in my head, like a timeline if you will. Ever since then my head feels like it's burning," she confessed. Now rising her hand for her shoe to be given, he gave it freely. He retrieved his sonic from his inner pocket and scanned her, surely there had to be some sort of explanation for that,

"I'll just scan you and se- Oh," he exclaimed looking at the results, "well that's interesting."

**HeHe :3 Hope you like yeah. Review please, even though it was quite a short-ish chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21, so I just want to thank everyone who has been really supportive throughout this whole fic, I never would have guessed for it to have been as popular as it is :3 So thank you guys.**

River's face screwed up as she looked at him worryingly,

"What's interesting," she spoke eagerly, no patience what so ever, then again, who _would_ be patient if they found out something was 'interesting' about them.

"Well, it's quite difficult to tell exactly, it would be easier to analyse if we were in the TARDIS," he admitted, scratching his cheek, River started to get irritated, what on Earth is that supposed to tell her?

"Analyse what Doctor, what's wrong with me?" She snapped out, agitated. He propped his head up from the screwdriver, surprised at how self-conscious River had become due to the fact she did not know something about herself. He smirked,

"Well, just from the little information given, it appears that both you and Jenny have sort of, 'bonded', if you will." He paused, waiting for a reaction off River, but she said nothing, he licked his lips, "I don't really know how this has happened, but she seems to have a 'link' with you," he used quotation hand gestures. River gave a puzzled face, she was quite relieved as well- the news could have been much worse.

"Well, what does this mean?" River questioned, she was now leaning onto the wall, her shoulders less tense. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders,

"It's never really happened before, not that I've seen anyway, it could mean nothing at all," he proposed, walking slowly to the door. River let out a deep breath,

"Shall we tell Jenny, she deserves to know after all?" River speculated, closing the door, so as he could not walk out. The Doctor nodded without saying anything, there was an awkward pause, River did not move her hand away from the door, meaning the Doctor stood there awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs and looking up and down at the ceiling and floor. River could tell there was something he was not telling her. She could not accuse him for lying, because he did not say anything that was not true, from what she knew anyway, but the fact that he was not telling her everything disturbed her.

"Doctor," River finally spoke, breaking the silence, "there's something you're not telling me." She acknowledged, her voice was low and husky, proving that she wanted a proper answer this time. It was so slight, but she could see him gulp. In his mind he was panicking, because she was right, he was not telling her everything, and for good reason, so tried to think of something that would mean he did not have to answer her. So he improvised,

"Nothing, go on, off you pop Song," he rushed, pushing her from behind through the door. River did not have any chance to say anything; as she was pushed back into the restaurant dining area. People looked at the Doctor and River puzzled, a man and woman coming out of a female toilet, how strange. River lowered her head as she moved back to the table, trying not to have any eye contact with the strangers; she was going to talk to the Doctor later. However, the Doctor just waved at them all happily. As River was making her way to the table she could hear Jenny and the Ponds, talking about the adventures Jenny had been on while they were away, Amy saw River and looked at her concerned, but she did not say anything. Jenny smiled at River cheerily, moving up on the chair, leaving a space for River.

"Everything alright?" She asked merrily, looking at River in the eyes. River was deciding whether or not she should tell her right there, that they had a 'bond' or whatever it is, but she does not really want to blab it out in front of her parents, that would not be fair on Jenny if she did not want them to know for some reason, so she decided she would tell her later.

"Yes, fine thank you Jenny," she lied, trying to create a fake smile. Jenny thought nothing of it and smiled,

"Where's dad?" Jenny asked concerned, scanning for a man with floppy brown in a bow tie and braces.

"Um, not sure actually, he was just behind me," River replied, while sitting down on the chair, a bit concerned herself. You could tell he was not nearby. For one, it was too quiet, normally when the Doctor was around there would be one of the few things: screaming, crashed noises, people yelling, or the Doctor apologizing for his clumsy-ness. River rose from her seat, to get a better look around the restaurant. Still no sign of the time lord, River rolled her eyes and sighed. She shuffled past her chair and turned around to her parents,

"I'm going to go find him, don't know what sort of trouble he could be in," she informed them, Amy did not like the idea.

"I'll go with you," she suggested, rising from her chair to stand next to her, River put her hand up,

"No, no it's fine." River replied, denying her offer, the last thing she needed was her mom to question her about earlier.

"Then I'll go," she heard a quiet voice which came from behind Amy, Jenny popped her head around Amy, so as she could speak to River's face and not Amy's hair. River smiled, that actually not a bad idea, she would be alone with Jenny, meaning she could talk to her own and tell her everything about the bond and how she had the flashbacks. River nodded her head back,

"C'mon then," she cried, offering her a hand, Amy pouted, so she will say yes to Jenny but no to her own mother, nice. Jenny jumped up enthusiastically,

"Okay," she chirped, taking River's hand and awkwardly moving past Amy. They made their way to the toilets that River was at before, River kept her eyes on the floor, thinking when she should tell her. In the end she decided it's now or never,

"Jenny," River spoke her name in a whisper, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of what to say next. Jenny looked over to her, her head turned to the side. River sighed, "Before, when I walked off, there was a reason for it." River paused, "Earlier, when we went to sit on the table, you touched my hand, and, I don't really know what it was, a psychic link, I have no idea… But I sort of had a connection with you." River admitted in a calm tone, Jenny frowned.

"How do you mean, connection?"

"It was sort of like a flashback, of all your life, but it was in my head, a telepathic link of some sorts maybe, I told the Doctor, that was when I went to the toilets," before she could carry on Jenny interrupted,

"Are you alright, what's wrong; are you hurt, why did you have a flash back of my life?" She spoke quickly, not letting River get a word in, River stopped walking, and put an arm on Jenny shoulders, she laughed through her nose,

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured her. Jenny sighed of relief. "But the Doctor scanned me with his sonic, apparently we have bonded, his not so sure what that means, and neither do I for that matter, I just thought you should know," River explained as easily as she could. Jenny did not say anything for a few second; trying to understand everything she had just told her. She looked up at River with a puzzled face,

"Why though? We're not related or anything, if anything shouldn't I have a bond with dad?" She suggested, River bit her lip, she did have a point, why River? She's not important to Jenny in anyway; she may have many similarities, quite a lot actually. Maybe that is that why? Surely not, it would have to be something special to create a bond as powerful as that, but River barely knew the girl. Jenny looked up immediately,

"River you are important, how can you say you're not important?" Jenny accused defensively. River looked back at her in surprise,

"I didn't say that," She admitted, looking at the blonde woman in front of her puzzled.

"But I heard you say-" River's eyes widened. She realised something, so she closed her eyes and thought. _'Jenny, can you hear this?'_ She thought in her mind.

"Yes, I can hear you, River are you alright?" Jenny replied, slightly concerned. River opened her eyes and smiled in admiration,

"Jenny, don't you realise? I didn't say any of that I thought it… You can read my mind, maybe this bond is a lot stronger than we realised." River uttered. She started walking again at a faster pace, and she grabbed Jenny hand, "C'mon, we need to go find the Doctor, quickly." River found this piece of information astonishing, Jenny being able to read her mind, she had to find the Doctor, see what he thought. As they stormed through the restaurant trying to find the Doctor, somebody grabbed onto Jenny, yanking her back, she turned around,

"Oh, sorry," she apologised to the man, thinking she accidentally barged into him. He smirked as he grabbed her hand forcefully. River turned around as she realised Jenny's hand was no longer in hers. She saw the man grabbing Jenny, Jenny was restraining, pulling back from the man's grasp, but he was quite a big fella, so she stood no chance. River rushed over,

"Let her go." She ordered in a hoarse tone; she was one move away from getting out her gun. Another man walked up behind River unnoticed and grabbed her hands; none of the people in the restaurant seemed to notice, what was going on? River pulled away, but then three other men had joined in. Jenny started to panic, pulling and pushing, even biting; one of the other men that had walked up passed the man holding Jenny a tissue. The man smirked and put the tissue to her mouth, slowly Jenny's eyes closed and it looked as if she were sleeping. They drugged her.

"Jenny!" River shrieked, kicking at the man behind her, he released her in pain, but the other men were too quick, the all grabbed her, while one of the men put a tissue to her mouth. She tried holding her breath, not wanting to inhale the drugs, but she could not resist due to her lack of oxygen. She could feel her body becoming weaker, just before her eyelids were closed she saw the Doctor, he looked at her, or straight thought her to be precise. He did not seem to notice her, so he carried on walking. Then River's eyes closed fully.

**Dun, dun, dun. Okay, so I have about three chapters' left, sorry people. But please review yeah! Love you all. I yeah, I know this was a bit 'Doctor light', but I had to get River and Jenny talking. HaHa. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for adding this to your favourites or alerts and for reviewing if you have, means a lot to me. **

The Doctor was still rushing around the restaurant, trying to find Jenny and River. Where could they possibly be? He checked everywhere, even the female toilets- again- much to his embarrassment and annoyance. It had been fifteen minutes since he last saw them. All that had happened was he were kept back due to strangers wanting his attention, and being the Doctor, he stood back for a while and talked with them. Once he was finally free of them, he walked back to the table, only to find that River and Jenny had gone to find him. All this leads him back here, walking around an overcrowded restaurant in the search for his daughter and wife? It would be significantly easier to find them if it weren't for the distractions around the room grabbing his attention. The band in the background, a Mexican band- who were wearing sombreros, which the Doctor highly admired- were extremely loud, playing with their little banjos and ukulele's. The Doctor was in the right frame of mind to just go over to them and snatch the instruments off them, but he thought best not cause a commotion. In addition, you could hear the murmurings from the sound of everyone's conversations, increasing in volume every second. Here and there, if you concentrated enough, you could hear the scraping of the knives on the plates, or the maddening noise of chairs scraping across the floor. This was barely a place in which someone could concentrate. The Doctor closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and focus. He pictured River and Jenny in his mind, trying to remember their shape and form- hoping this would make them easier to spot in the crowd. It's not as if they were hard to find, either of the woman, especially River. Such vast and large amount of hair should be effortless and easy to locate. Her hair stood out to all others, it was like a soft cloud, enclosed with a heavenly golden shimmer that would glow beautifully and trance everyone who would look upon it. The Doctor let out a deep breath, and then slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room left to right but found nothing. They weren't here. His patience was running thin, so he decided to go back to the Ponds, to see if they had such luck.

"We haven't seen them. They wouldn't have gone though, they would have told us or left a message if they were leaving," Amy reassured, trying not to panic, but her facial expressions showed differently. The Doctor sighed, and tried looking around the room once more. _Where are you?_ He thought to himself. _Ding._ The Doctor furrowed his eye brows, until he realised where that sound had come from. He reached into the inside of his pocket swiftly and opened up his psychic paper. Amy and Rory moved closer to him, wanting to know what G wanted to say.

'_The Doctor never dies, he just loses his patience x G'. _Amy and Rory said nothing, there wasn't anything that needed saying, as it was obvious the message was for the Doctor. The Doctor shouldn't let something like that get to him, but now he knows that G has got something to do with River and Jenny's disappearance. And obviously that note has double meaning- of course it's G-. The Doctor never dies, he does lose his patience and he does lose his patients- meaning companions, so that pun was a very astute and twisted of her.The Doctor felt like scrunching up the note and just lashing out. Anger didn't come to this regeneration as quick as what other's did. But once that little nerve inside of him grew and grew until it was finally released, then boy, you don't want to be on the retrieving side. Only once or twice had he anger brewed up, when the angel had possessed Amy and she was in the forest alone, the Doctor mistakenly lashed out on River for doubting his weak plan. And then again, at The Battle of Demons run, when Kavorian kidnapped Amy. It was something he was definitely not proud of, showing the real him, but his anger shows his dominance and proves who he really is… Now was one of those times. Gamine was really skating on thin ice, having fun with stealing his loved ones, yet the worst thing about it was that she _enjoyed_ it. She was tackling that ice as if it were indestructible, thousands of metres thick. She knows what strings to pull, and what cards to play. The endless conundrum. The Doctor gulped, his fists tightened into balls so hard his nails began to leave scars across his palms.

"Just ignore her Doctor," Rory cautioned, placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. He shoulders were all tensed up, and all his muscles ached.

"Okay, so the last place we saw them was when they left the table, so that's no use really. River doesn't have her Vortex Manipulator, much thanks to Jack, and I don't really know what Jenny was carrying." Rory spoke in the most positive way he could, The Doctor eyes widened. He looked at Rory and then clapped his hands together in a cheery sort of way.

"Rory, you're a genius. Amy hug Rory," The Doctor exclaimed happily. Both Amy and Rory looked at him puzzled, but Amy did as told anyway.

"As much as I agree, to me being a genius and all that err yeah- wait why am I a genius?" Rory spluttered, raising his index finger in the air. But the Doctor was too pre occupied with sonicing the corner of the wall to answer his question.

"Because Rory, even though you didn't really inspect it in such a way, you more so just seemed to mention it, but Jenny _was_ carrying something, or was rather wearing something. Did you see her watch?"

"Yeah, just looked like a normal ordinary watch, but why's that important?" Amy replied, wanting to get involved with the conversation.

"People never really observe the normal ordinary stuff, doesn't interest them in any way, so they ignore it. Having it as that watch gave it the perfect disguise. It's like that saying all you humans say, 'hide it in plain sight', because then it will never be noticed." The Doctor explained very fast, and then jumped off the chair and landed right in front of them.

"A disguise for what?" Amy asked impatiently, The Doctor grinned and bopped her on her nose. He whizzed the sonic in front of his face and read the results on the tiny scanner and then showed it to Amy and Rory. On there appeared to be numbers, just any random numbers.

"A tracking device. You see those numbers," The Doctor pointed to the little screen in front of them, "they're coordinates. Me, being so brilliant and the genius I am, gave her that bracelet, probably sometime in my future, because I know that I'll be needing it for now." He spoke, as if that would answer all the questions. Amy nodded,

"Okay, but why's that so good?" She asked with an eye brow raised and her arms folded.

"This means, Pond, that I can trace her. Those coordinates tell me exactly where she is," he spoke cheerily. "Thing is, we don't have transport," he muttered dully. Rory rolled his eyes and huffed, as if he expected as much.

"How can we get transport? We're in a restaurant in the middle of nowhere?" Amy argued spinning around the room, expressing her opinion. The Doctor laughed through his nose,

"Amy if there is one thing you should know about me by now it's that running is what makes up the adventure." He let out his hand for her to take, and took it gladly, taking Rory in her other hand. The Doctor smiled at them both,

"Geronimo!"

River woke up slowly and in a slurred like manner. Her body ached and her eyes were droopy. Her vision was blurred, must be the after effect of the drugs. The drugs! River opened her eyes more quickly, adrenaline waking her up a bit more. She looked around the room she was in. Seriously, how many times has she been captured, it's so unlike her. The room was pitch black, so she couldn't really see a thing. She squinted her eyes, in hope that some shapes would appear in the darkness, but it appeared she was in there alone. Her body was still aching like hell, and a massive migraine was slowly taking place in her mind.

"Jenny," she whispered out into the open quietly, not wanting anyone to know of her being awake. There was no reply. They must have put them in two different rooms, clever boys, actually doing something right for once. River tried getting up, much to the pain in her ribs and feet, but used the wall as support. She kept her hands on the wall as guidance, after all the room was pitch black, so she didn't fancy falling over anything. Her left hand was left wandering in front of her body, making sure she didn't bump into something. Out of know where a blue shield like force appeared, giving her an electric shock, the tiniest bit of light in the room was revealed. Yep, she was right, she was alone. There was a door at the end of the room, but that was protected by the invisible shield. River knew well enough not to touch the shield again; it could be an electric field with three thousand volts for all she knows. But then again, they probably want River alive, she's no good to them dead, whoever 'them' are. River sighed, there wasn't much she could do really, so she walked to the corner of the room and rested.

After what felt like hours River was starting to feel paranoid. Where was she? And what did the people want? She sighed and rested her head on the wall behind her. During the long period of time she tended to get up and walked about a bit, trying to get rid of the pins and needles from sitting down too long. Much to her annoyance, the lights above her turned on, River flinched, the change of lighting hurting her eyes. Now that there was light in the room she could see what was around her. That electrical field she felt earlier was divided in the middle of the room. On the other side was a door and a black tinted window, much like an interview room you found in the 21st century. In addition, there was a table, occupied with two wooden chairs. Everything was white; there was no dust or mud, nothing. Everything shone. The walls, the floor, the chairs and the table. It was now River realised just how dirty she was. River got up from her slouching position and walked up to the blue electrical barrier, inspecting every detail that surrounded her. The door on the opposite side opened. Two men marched their way into the room, taking positions in the rooms corners, then entered a female.

"Hello sweetie," Gamine chimed, mocking River by using her words. She clicked her fingers and one of the men closed the door behind her. She strolled to the barrier, so as she was only a few centimetres from River, but protected at the same time. She looked River up and down and smirked,

"No nice greeting back," she spoke. "I'm offended." She said, placing a hand on her chest to mock her further. River looked her up and down. Gamine's blonde hair was stylised into a curly pony-tail, with parts of it let loose to add a glamour effect. She wore a white vest top that was covered with a striking red cardigan on top which matched with her blood coloured lips and red converse.

"Well seeming you have me locked up in room, I don't really see a greeting was called for," River replied with the same smirk.

"You're just moody because there weren't any handcuffs involved," Gamine teased, making her way to the chair and lifting her feet up on the desk as if she owned the place. "So how you been? You missed my ingenious message I gave to the Doctor. Oh, I bet his fuming. Want to hear it?" Gamine rambled on is if this were a normal civilised conversation. River hated those messages'. The double innuendo, the teasing, the mockery, but two can play at that game.

"Eh, they're alright sweetie, I've heard better," River taunted, making her way over to the wall and leaning on it, her vision still on Gamine. She shot up from her chair,

"How so?" She asked almost insulted. River was laughing on the inside, _'oh, so I've hit a nerve.'_

"Don't get me wrong, they were brilliant, specifically liked the '_When a clock is hungry it goes back four seconds' _one. Very classic." Gamine rose from her chair,

"Classic?" She almost spat the word out, oh; this is a different side to her. Gamine must have realised how vulnerable she just showed herself, as she coughed, pulled on her cardigan- much like the Doctor does with his tweed- and sat back down on the chair calmly.

"I'd like to be left alone with Miss Song if you don't mind," she spoke in a low husky tone, not losing eye contact with River. The two guards didn't argue and marched out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Gamine raised her hand toward the chair opposite her,

"Please sit," she offered sweetly with a smile. River furrowed her eyes, how could she when there was an electrical force blocking her way. Or maybe Gamine turned them off and was testing River, or maybe she was playing bluff.

"Why don't you come sit down next to me? The floor is very comfortable, and is big enough to fit two," River replied, her eye's in a daggering manner, watching Gamine's every move. Gamine moved forward on the desk, so as she was leaning on her elbows, and laughed hoarsely.

"I like you," she admitted, looking at River possessively.

"I can't really say the same sweetie," she plucked up the courage to walk through the barrier, luckily Gamine wasn't playing bluff, she turned it off. She walked over to the table and plonked herself down; sitting the same was as Gamine.

"What a shame. We have a lot in common you and I…" She almost whispered, examining River's face. River arched her eye brow. Gamine laughed,

"You think so low of me don't you, I can understand why, with everything I've done. My apologises." River looked at her confused.

"You're apologises for making the past week and a half of my life a living misery. You shouldn't. Beats sitting down in the Stormcage, I'll tell you that." River confessed, trying to get something out of Gamine. Gamine smirked,

"So sassy and full of life… That's why he likes you," Gamine acknowledged. "You should join me. I can keep you out of the Stormcage for as long as you like."

"For something in return of course," River counter argued.

"So you're interested." Game snapped back, leaning back on her chair, feeling pleased with herself.

"I just simply want to know what you want with me and my friends. I believe it's called being cautious." Gamine sighed,

"Fine, if you want to be so dull and boring. Ha, humans, never wanting to play fun." That's when River realised. She doesn't know. Gamine doesn't know she's human plus time lord.

**And I'm going to finish there xD That is actually quite important, her not knowing, as it leads on to why Gamine wants 'revenge'-should I say- on the Doctor. Hope you liked it. **


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews guys. Love you all for them.

River furrowed her eyebrows. River Song, dull and boring? How contradictive of her. River looked at Gamine, she seemed so relaxed and chilled out, she showed no sign of awareness, no sign of nervousness. Nothing.. As if she already knew everything that was going to happen. Maybe she does. River doesn't properly know what, or who, Gamine is. No thoroughly.

"You're thinking too much," Gamine enunciated, drawing River from her thoughts. River frowned and leant up from her elbow so as she was leaning back on her chair, feeling a tad bit more comfortable with her personal space. "I don't intend to hurt you if that's what you're thinking about," she laughs, so innocently and sweet. She gleams at River, as if she had just told her a joke. "Killing you would probably be the _last_ thing on my mind." She adds, and then leans forward on the table, her hands held together under her chin. "You see, our world, where we live, where we're sitting right now. We're surrounded by life. There's billions on billions of living life forms out there, living their everyday lives, either doing their normal Sunday shop or just sitting down watching a movie." She says all this with extreme affection. Something about the way she says each word, how the letters form from her mouth and the way her eyes seem so lost and hurt. River feels, just for the tiniest of seconds, understanding towards her.

"It's all very 'sweet' yes, but it's all fake isn't it?" She questions. River doesn't know whether that was rhetorical or not, but she speaks anyway.

"Fake?" River replies back curiously, her eye brow rose.

"Like some sort of puzzle. The human race, the ever evolving puzzle… You lot influenced me you know. You truly are _remarkable_." The way her face had brightened up showed that she wasn't lying.

"So tell me, while I'm stuck here and the only entertainment is you, where have your travelled? By the way you talk, you sound quite mature, as if you have witnessed already more than what a twenty two year old should have," River confirmed, feeling very eager to know more about Gamine. Her eyes twinkled,

"Oh, you know, here and there. Met quite the few celebrities. Liz 10 _sure_ knows how to party, I'll tell you that," she confessed. "Tell you what," she stops and clicked her fingers together once. Straight away a soldier ran into the room.

"Yes, Madame," the man called, he looked quite nervous, sweat on his brow, his clothes were wrinkled. What was she making them do?

"Tell one of my butlers that I would appreciate a glass of wine, preferably 18th century." She turns to River, "their wine is gorgeous, wait till you try it." River smirks,

"Sweetie, I travel to, I'm definitely keen on 18th century wine. Especially red wine," River hints putting one leg over the other, and with that the soldier runs off to do as commanded. Gamine turns around on her chair to face River once more. She frowns,

"Strange. I'd have expected to hear from them now…" She muttered to herself, checking her watch for the time. "Nevertheless," she says enthusiastically, looking up at River again. "Let's talk then shall we? Bit of girly gossip," She utters, placing her foot on the desk. "I've been throughout all the Doctor timeline, future and past. But this is the first time I've ever come across you. But why?"

"Maybe even nature thinks there's only a certain amount of foreknowledge someone can possess," she replies back. Which may be true after all. Depending on how Gamine travels through time that may be why she's never come across River. The Tardis, for instance, wouldn't try to make the Doctor fall back on his own timeline, because that would be dangerous. So maybe, someone/something didn't want Gamine to meet River, as she knows too many spoilers. Gamine doesn't say a word, she just stared at River, she looked like she was daydreaming. Or thinking perhaps. River pulls her out of her thinking,

"So, how do you travel? And not just within location, I mean time as well. It's obvious you're a time traveller," River confessed. Gamine placed her head together,

"I just a simple Vortex Manipulator does the trick. I've seen you and Captain Jack were quite fond with them aswell." She smiles, giving her a faint wink.

"There fast, small and they do the job. I'm not complaining," River replies with a smile. The butler walks into the room, his right hand contained a silver tray with two glasses and a wine bottle on top. He placed them on the table, turned around, and walked away." Gamine poured the already open wine bottle into a glass, and moved it over the table towards River. She gives her an appreciative nod and takes the drink into her mouth. The rich flavours burst into her mouth, flavours of purple grape and a hint of apple.

"Hmmm," she hummed out accidentally; the flavours were just to die for. Making River jump slightly, a beeping noise surrounded the room. Gamine laughed,

"Don't worry, it's just me," she raised her wrist to her face and pressed multiple buttons on her watch. She rose from her chair quite quickly and looked at River,

"Excuse me, I've just got to deal with something," she turned around and stormed out the door, clicking her fingers just before she left. The electrical wiring had turned back on. River sighed,

"Look like I'm staying here for a while then…"

"Doctor, how much further?" Amy asked as they carried on running down some stairs. _Sixty eight_ levels they had run, and they're still about eleven still left to go.

"I told you Pond, to the bottom," The Doctor yelled over his shoulder. Amy huffed and looked down from the railings; she could see the bottom, just about. Rory was not far behind her, panting heavily. Apparently Rory doesn't do stairs.

"C'mon Rory!" The Doctor shouted enthusiastically, sonic in one hand, directing his way. He stopped all of a sudden, letting Amy nearly topple over him, Rory nearly doing the same.

"We're never going to make it in time at this rate." The Doctor acknowledged, furrowing his eye brows.

"Doctor I can't run any faster. I'd just end up rolling all the way down," Rory admitted, breathing in and out at a fast rate. The Doctor eye brows shot up, Amy pointed a finger at him.

"No. I'm not going to just rol-" But she didn't have enough time to say anything because the Doctor already picked her up and sat her on the railing, and then pushed her. She screamed all the way, Rory looked over the railings and the back to the Doctor. He sighed and shook his head, moving so as he was sitting on the railing aswell.

"Suppose I'll see you down there then," Rory commented with a faint smile. The Doctor just stood there, looking at Rory with saddening eyes, motionless; he raised his hand, the sonic balancing in his palm. Rory didn't say anything, but just took it from his grasp, "Take care of yourself," Rory warned him with a nod. The Doctor laughed through his nose,

"I've got my psychic paper if you need me," he paused and shook his head. "It's becoming too dangerous for you two now, just stay put for a little while… I'll be back," and as he said that he was gone. He turned around a walked off, not giving one thought about looking back at Rory, cause he knew Rory would go down the stairs anyway, so he didn't think to question it. It was all true though, what he said to Rory. This was becoming far too dangerous; someone could end up getting killed, so he had to lead them the wrong way, he just had to. The Doctor walked to the door, he didn't have to check the sonic to know that this was the level Gamine was in. Level Eleven.

Jenny slowly opened her eyes, the bright light blinding to her. She closed her eyes automatically, but then started to blink ever so often, to get used to the new light.

"Finally, I've been wondering when you would wake," she hears a voice call from over the room, but her eyes are still stinging for her to make out who the mysterious voice is. "My boys always get it right." Jenny would roll her eyes if it were for the excruciating pain. "I don't believe we've met," she could hear the person walk closer to her, Jenny caught her breath. "I'm Gamine," the voice greeted, placing a hand in the air for her to take. Slowly Jenny's vision would become better, but it was only gradually. She took the person hand and was jolted up in the air. She heard the woman shoes click off the floor, sounds very familiar, like heels. She gasps,

"What have you done with River!" She asks urgently, she could see quite a bit now. The room she was in was only the colour white, no wonder the lights seemed so bright, the light would just reflect and bounce of everything. The person laughed, quite a harmonic chortle. Clearly letting her know she was a woman.

"She's safe don't worry," Gamine says waving her hand in the air. She taps her hand on the table that was on the other side of the room. "Please sit." Jenny was very precautious at first, slowly making her way to the chair, but the woman seemed of no threat, and so she sat down on the chair with ease.

"Yo-You're the one who kept sending those messages weren't you, to the Doctor," Jenny accused, pointing to the woman. She moved Jenny's hand away from her face swiftly,

"Yes, but it's ever so rude to point love," Gamine responded with an annoyed voice.

"S-Sorry." Jenny apologized. Gamine laughed,

"HaHa. Well aren't you the cutie?" She remarked, gleaming at her. Jenny didn't know whether to be offended, scared, or happy for the compliment.

"I'm about the same age as you, so you're a cutie to if I'm not wrong," she pointed out with a smile. Gamine smiled,

"Touché," she laughed while pointing her index finger at her. There was a pause. Jenny stated swinging her legs underneath the chair.

"Why am I here?" Jenny asked innocently, Gamine looked up at her,

"Oh, just to wind up the Doctor." She says in a nonchalant way. Jenny furrows her eye brows and crosses her arms over her shoulder,

"Why are you doing this to him? He's done nothing to you," she says fiercely, her face showing annoyance. Gamine rolls her eyes and sighs,

"Uhh… So you're the moaning type…Gre-at," she enunciates, putting up her feet on the table. "I thought you were different. Oh well. I've had enough of you," she jumps up from the table and walks towards the exit, "Laters!" She shouts behind her shoulder then clicks her fingers and an electric force blocks the entrance. Jenny shoots from her chair and runs to the door, but gets electrocuted on her hand,

"Ow!" She yells in pain, she looks at her hand; her skin was already red and turning into a blister.

The Doctor was walking down a corridor, it would be impossible to try and hide. The flooring, walls and ceiling were sparkly white, like you would find in a science lab like. He traces his finger across the wall as he walks, then places the finger in his mouth.

"Twenty First century Earth… Why here?" He asks out loud as he makes his way to the double doors at the end of the corridor. There was a little window in the left door, he fell to his knees and peeked through the door as unnoticed as possible. It was a library. Very odd place to put a library. The Doctor opened the door slowly, which didn't really help as the door was extremely squeaky. He went past the door and let it go, the door closed behind him with a high pitched screech, he turned around and placed his index finger to his mouth.

"Shhh," he whispered loudly, and turned around to see if anyone had heard. There wasn't a sound. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the shelves that were filled with thousands and thousands of books.

"Quite fascinating aren't they books." The Doctor jumped a mile; he turned around to find Gamine laughing at him.

"So we meet again… I've always wanted to say that."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while guys, that was due to the fact I was finishing of another fic, which is finished now, so I'm free. Yay! And plus, now it's the half term so I have a bit of free time to write more of this fic. I've noticed how the amount of reviews has just suddenly dropped, which frightens me, but if you're not liking this fic anymore then say why. Much appreciation if you do. **

**This first scene (with the Doctor and Gamine) took place at the same time as the last chapter, when 'Gamine' was talking to River and Jenny. Yep, there are two Gamines… Or are there?**

Gamine rolled her eyes at The Doctor, the comment he just made _already_ made her feel aggravated. She sighed and strolled down the room, a little more sass than what needed but she didn't really care. The Doctor observed her carefully, he knew she wouldn't just walk away, _she_ was expecting _him_, so maybe she had something to say. He didn't bother to chase after her, she would be back. So he shrugged his shoulders and looked around at the books that surrounded him. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of fresh ink on paper blended with the smell of glue. The old books smelled musty, yet fresh at the same time, waiting for new generations of readers to come and claim them as their own. The Doctor had a strong passion for books. Whether it is Shakespeare, J.K Rowling or even Charles Dickens, all of which he has met; he cherished all their stories deeply. How they use their imagination, their creativity and how they describe it all into words. The Doctor smiled, he's done his fair due of writing as well- even made his own novel. It's just… Nobody ever bought the book. At first The Doctor was shocked, why would nobody have bought that book, he thought it was brilliant. _'Two thousand reasons why you should always carry a banana' _he called it. He huffed, it would have caught his attention anyway…  
>The Doctor smiled happily as he read the titles of names appearing on the spines of the books. Of course, he does love movies, but a brilliant movie can only be brilliant because of the brilliant book in the first place. That's where the real magic started. The Doctor sauntered down the corridor, his fingers traced across hundreds of books as he walked. He could guess the names of the books just by the way they feel under his touch, whether they're hardback, paperback, leather, old or new, this would give him the knowledge of the book. He comes to a halt as his finger stayed on one specific book. The Doctor eyebrows furrowed, that didn't feel right. He turned around to find there was a sticky note attached to the spine of the book. He stepped back to get a clearer look. Written on the paper was a note. He pulled the sticky note off the book and placed it in front of him so it was clearer to read. The font was very fancy; the words were written in black ink and were covered in neat curves and spirals. It read:<p>

_357, 17, 5 x G_

The Doctor looked at the note carefully; it was clearly obvious the note was from G. The Doctor thought that may have been why she walked down here, to put a note in place. He sighed and looked up at the book. His eye brows raised and a smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"The Time Traveler's Wife," he announced, as he chuckled to himself; fully amused. He had seen River read this book multiple times, even seen it in her cell, back at the Stormcage, placed neatly on her bed where she must have read it while he was away. He never fully understood why she enjoyed it so much, he's read it himself, it's not that bad, but not really his cup of tea. The sort of book you would only read once. He pulled it out of the bookshelf, making the other books fall to the side with the disappearance of their friend.

"Right, so these numbers, what do they mean?" The Doctor asked himself as he flicked the paper in his hands. There was nothing on the back to help him with either. He fell onto the bookshelf; gently hitting his head of the books. He thought long on hard. One book, and three numbers, how do the two link together? Then it clicked, he pushed his hands on the bookshelf, flinging himself backwards. He laughed as he flicked through the pages, letting the papers fan himself as he did.

"Clever girl…" He muttered to himself as he stopped to a certain page. "Page three hundred and fifty seven," he said in a fruity tone as he separated the two pages, to get a better look at the page. He traced his finger down the page. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he bounced on his heels. "Line seventeen," then he moved his finger across the line, "word number…" then he stopped. "Five." He expected one word to appear, but the word was _'do'_, so he carried on reading the sentence.

[Clare:] _'Do you love her?'  
><em>[Henry:] _'Very much.'_  
>[…]I'm astonished to see that tears are streaming across her face.[…]<em><br>_[Clare:] _'It's just that I thought maybe you were married to me.'_

The Doctor read through the same paragraph seven times, trying to see how this was relevant to anything. There was nothing specific there. He knew the storyline. And he could tell easily what that conversation was about. Clare, who was only a child at the time, was devastated to find out that Henry was in love with another woman. However, what she didn't know was the woman Henry was talking about was, in fact, was herself, a future self. The Doctor leaned back against the bookshelf, completely confused.

"It's a good read, I've read it only a few times, but I think it has a good story line behind it. A man and wife, both time travellers. Sounds like a couple I know," Gamine admitted, as she moved towards him. She moved her shoulder to the side, so she could lean on the bookshelf. The Doctor half-heartedly smirked at that. He moved up from the bookshelf and started to walk down the hall, knowing Gamine would soon follow. Nothing else was said by the time they reached the middle of the library. Right in the centre there was a sitting area. Nice comfy red seats, a lamp, and a table to put your feet up on. The Doctor jumped onto the chair with a _thud_, so they weren't as soft as what he guessed. He saw Gamine roll her eyes at him as he quickly tried to hide away his embarrassment of hurting his bum. She accompanied him on the chair opposite, she sat crossed legged with her arms folded, a brooded look appeared on her face as she watched The Doctor.

"Why did you show me that book?" The Doctor asked curious, his voice was a little higher in octave, still recovering from embarrassment. He coughed, as he hoped his voice would return to normal. He leaned forward so as his elbows was on his knees and his face was placed in his hands. She licked her lips, not looking at all unnerved.

"Thought you might like it," she confessed as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Besides I wanted to know if you could crack the code. Three hundred and fifty seven, seventeenand…"

"Five," The Doctor finished off. A smirked appeared on his face. "Very clever, the numbers represented which page, line and word to look for," he acknowledged in a honeyed tone; he leant back on the chair. "Where's River and Jenny?" He asked in a commanding voice. "Surely you'd be with them right now? Trying to get information from them, or are you above all that?" He questioned seriously. She didn't reply to his question, instead she asked _him_ one.

"Remember when those men took River, back in that creaky old house, and I helped you, encouraged you to move quicker. You yelled at me, asking why I would torture you and then help you after, what did I say back to you?" She asked as she took a book from the desk in front of them, looked at the front cover then threw it over her shoulder in disgust. The Doctor paused; he had to remember what happened weeks before. He closed his eyes and tried to think,

"You-You said play risky," he remembered, then looked back up to look Gamine in the eyes. "But you also play fair…" He finished off barely in a whisper. Gamine nodded, glad to know he remembered.

"Okay. Just needed reassurance, that's all." She stated as she got up from the red chair and started to make her way to the never ending corridor. "And to answer your question. Jenny and River are fine. And you were right." She stopped and turned around to look at him, "I would normally be there to talk to them, but I hired a double to be there for me while I talked to you. Looks exactly like me, technology for you, right. She's terrible at acting me though. She plays me too…" She stopped and tried to think of the right word, "_peppy_." And with that she continued to walk down the corridor. The Doctor sighed into his hands, as he looked down at the floor with his eyes closed. He wanted to take her then, make her pay for all this trouble she had caused, but she always had leverage. In this case, having River and Jenny imprisoned was her leverage, which is why The Doctor didn't think to hurt Gamine. All she would have to do would be to command one of her _minions_ to kill either of them and they would. The Doctor stood up in anger, as he smacked books and other objects off the table, which let them hit the floor with a crash. _  
><em>"Ragh!" He roared as he stomped up and down the room in a temper. His hands pulled at his hair manically as he tried to think of a plan. There was nothing. He was playing a game in which he didn't know the rules. He yanked the psychic paper from his pocket and threw it at the other side of the room, not wanting to hear another word from Gamine, let alone be constantly teased by her. This ends now. He stormed down the direction Gamine had left, not didn't dare look behind him, to see the mess of the room he had left. He was The Doctor. The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer Of Worlds and The Bringer Of Darkness. Nobody can take the people he loves away from him, or they would have to go through him to.

River tried to entertain herself in the absence of Gamine. She tried to converse with the guards, but they never said a word to her. So she was just left to sit on the chair for endless hours. It was strange, being imprisoned, which coming from a prisoner of the highest prison authority in the universe, is a challenge. Normally, River could walk in and out of prison as she pleased, however, sitting here, guard at the ready, she seemed more enclosed. She tapped her fingers on the table impatient, waiting for either a rescue or somebody to help her from this boredom. Right on cue, Gamine strut into the room, she waved away the guard from the door. River smirked,

"Finally, we actually meet." River said in an appealed tone. Gamine laughed through her nose as she walked towards the chair opposite her.

"What gave her away?" Gamine questioned, as she moved the chair back to sit on. River waited for her to scoot her chair in,

"You mean how I knew it wasn't you and a well-paid 'double'? Well besides the fact that she pretended to like me…" She joked, making Gamine huff. "It was just the fact I could see her brown hair underneath the wig. I'd fire her if I were you," River teased, making Gamine tut under her breath.

"No matter, I talked to your precious husband anyway… Seems he has lost his rag a little." She disapproved as she shook her head. She sighed, "not exactly how I wanted it to end," she muttered unpleased as she moved from her seat and over to a guard, who she must have ordered to come in at a specific time earlier. The guard held an object that was covered with a white sheet, she took it off him, gave the guard a glace, and walked back to the table with the object in her hands. River couldn't tell what it was, but the shape and weight it looked made River guess it couldn't be good. She placed it onto the table with care; River raised her eye brow at the object in front of her. Gamine smirked as she ripped the white sheet off it; River automatically felt her heart rate increase.

"An luminous sphere," Gamine introduced the explosive with a cheery tone. "Worth about twelve planets, if you were to put them into perspective," she informed River. Gamine turned her head away from River and started to turn some nozzles on the explosive. After a tick noise had started River knew Gamine had started the countdown. Once Gamine moved River could see the number that appeared on the timer. Twenty five minutes and lowering. River gulped, that was too soon, The Doctor probably didn't even know where River was. River stood up,

"Are you insane?" River yelled at the woman in front of her, she grabbed a handful of her shirt. "This explosive will go on for a sixty eight mile radius, even you wouldn't be able to escape," River blurted out in anger. Gamine just laughed in her face,

"Tick tock goes the clock, The Doctor will wonder why, tick tock goes the clock, till it's his friends that only die," she sung that horrible rhyme that had haunted River her entire life. She always knew there was something missing from that song, an extra verse maybe. But now she knows, it's the ending to the song… Her song…

Her life…

:) Hope you enjoyed it. And I tried so very hard to keep it all one tense. So I hope that benefited you ElphieUpland :) x


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I absolutely love reading them and seeing your reactions for each chapter I make.**

River had become furious. This woman was psychopathic! To set that bomb off was stupid and reckless. It would blow everything to shreds within its reach, and here Gamine was taking the thrill of it all.

"Who invented that poem?" Gamine conveyed as she raised her eye brow at River questioningly. River was in the right frame of mind to hit Gamine because she mentioned _that_ poem. It was made specifically just for her and The Doctor. She had heard it none stop when she was a child, Kavorian would get soldiers to sing the poem to her, or tell her lies about The Doctor. Of course, she was only just a child at the time; she hadn't even met her parents, of course she was going to obey the people who _looked_ after her. River felt disgusted at the thought of it, knowing that when she was young Kavorian was the only mother figure for her. She was nothing like Kovarian; they shared no similarities, only differences. River hadn't realised, while she thought about her past, she loosened her grip on Gamine. Gamine pushed River off herself, and then brushed off the creases in her clothes- because River crushed her top into two tiny balls where her hands were- and she flicked her hair away from her face. Gamine coughed,

"Y'know, you would have been so much better off if you _did_ kill him, or if you would had stayed with Kavorian. You'd be rich, _famous_ even," Gamine informed her as she stared at River in the eyes. River's jaw clenched. "You could have had such a good life…." She muttered the last part as she walked toward the door; she turned around just before she left. River looked at her in disgust. "I'm not going to stop you from trying to escape. Heck, I'll give you fifty quid even if you do manage to escape this." And that was the last thing Gamine said to River before she vanished through the door. River didn't do anything; she didn't want to chase her, what good would that have done? To waste time hunting the woman down when she could use that time do deactivate the bomb, or, if that plan was to fail, then to find the people you love before you die. River stood still in the same spot as she remembered what Gamine had just said to her. _'You would have been so much better if you did kill him'. _River shook that thought away, of course she wouldn't have been, she thought of all the amazing memories she had shared with The Doctor, all the adventures, the thrill of being chased, the way the adrenaline would rush through her veins. River smiled to herself, not killing him was the best thing she had ever done…

The Doctor sprinted down the hallways, determined to find Gamine and get some real answers. He had kicked through several doors already, not being bothered to open them gently with his hands. The doors would slam open with a slam, but he didn't care, he wanted Gamine to know of his presence. To know that he was near. He looked up at the ceiling, there were arrows which pointed to different directions, but they were no good, they were wrecked. One of the arrows literally dangled from one wire, and the others, well you couldn't read off them, the letters had been scraped or scratched off, which meant he could work out which word said what. The Doctor sighed, placed his hand on his forehead, and stopped for a few moments. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate; his breathing was heavy as he panted for air_. 'Okay, where would she keep Jenny and River? More likely a heavily guarded rooms…But where would a heavily guarded room be, I don't even know where I am. 'I'm like a needle in a haystack' as River would say. Even though I'm more like a 'Timelord stuck in a library', hm, no, that's not very good; I'll just go with River's again.'_ He slapped himself across the face. '_C'MON! Concentrate! Where would they be!' _He thought to himself anxiously. A sudden crackle sound was heard behind him, The Doctor's eyes quickly widened as he span around to meet the mystery noise.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked, for once he was completely surprised to see the roman. Rory gave him an awkward wave,

"Listen," he commanded broadly. "I don't have much time. But I've been told by you, a future you, to tell you 'interview room'," he stated with finger quotation marks. "Whatever that means… Just those two words… Interview room," The Doctor shook his head at first,

"But how does that help I any- Oh!" The Doctor's eyes widened as he smoothed back his hair and jumped up excitedly, which made his hair a mess again. "Of course! Tell future me thank you!" He stated with much enthusiasm. The Doctor couldn't wait any longer, as he was given this new information he just wanted to run down the corridor as fast as he could. So he did.

"Okay, but what do he mean- Oh, never mind," then Rory was gone with a frazzle. He must have travelled a vortex manipulator or something along those lines. The Doctor smiled like an idiot as he ran down the corridor.

"Interview room, of course Gamine would put them there," he stated. He looked up to check he was running in the right direction. One of the arrows above had said '-nt-r-iw oom', half the letters were scratched off, which made it nearly impossible to work out the words. The Doctor guessed that probably read as interview room, so he followed the directions. It wasn't that far, only a few corridors till he was met with a big white door which clearly read 'interview corridor'. He opened the door eagerly, yet, being The Doctor, he didn't look where he was running, meaning he head butt a hard solid object… He fell to the floor with a thud but bounced back up immediately. As The Doctor recovered he looked at the object that caused him slight concussion. His vision was still blurred but he could make out what it was. He shook his head and laughed hysterically, as he jumped up and down in joy…

River started to panic, she attempted to deactivate the bomb, but was confronted with many wires- all different colours and sizes- normally River could deactivate an explosive with her eyes closed, but this was an extreme piece of equipment, amateurs-not that she was- wouldn't stand a chance. River could only narrow it down to two wires. Two wires which she knew either one could stop the bomb. Yet, she knew, if she were to cut the wrong wire, well… It wouldn't be pretty. River wasn't going to take a chance, after all The Doctor was still out there somewhere and if she were to choose the wrong wire, then it's not just her life she's took either. River slammed her fist on the desk violently, it wasn't meant to end like this, not this way. She swung her arm around the explosive and carried it with her as she marched her way out of the room, she would have a better chance of surviving by disarming the bomb than to try and out run the explosion. River looked at her surroundings, she was in a corridor which looked a lot like the room she was just in, the ceiling, the wall and floor all white. She furrowed her eye brows and ran over to the nearest door to her.

"River!" Was the first thing she heard. The voice was so loud that she felt like it burst her left ear drum. Then, unexpectedly, River was being squeezed to death by someone. _Nice._ Once River finally got to look at this suspicious random person River laughed, which was probably the first laugh she had done in a few days, and hugged back the person who intended on killing her through lack of oxygen. "Where's The Doctor? Are you alright? Where's Amy and Rory? Oh, God, I missed you." Jenny spilled out as she cried of happy tears into River's shoulder. River pushed her away, not impolitely, but just so as she could breath.

"I don't know where the Doctor, Amy and Rory are," River breathed out, and then hugged Jenny again; a wide grin had stuck to her face. _Finally_, she was talking to somebody familiar.

"But are you alright?" Jenny questioned, her face broadened and become slightly agitated because she avoided her question. River attempted to carry on smiling at the young woman in front of her, but she just couldn't. Jenny had been nothing but truthful to River from the start, and to lie to her would be difficult.

"No…" River merely whispered. Jenny frowned with a confused expression. River sighed as she slowly revealed the object that was behind her back, she tried to hide it away from Jenny cause she knew it would only make her worry and panic. Jenny gasped,

"It that a-"

"Yes it is," River confirmed as she and River looked at the object terrified. "And we need to find The Doctor quickly-" But before River could finish off her sentence, Jenny dragged River by the arm through the corridor.

"C'mon then," Jenny egged on as she began to run. "This is my father, he shouldn't be so hard to spot," she joked, River laughed in response. It was true; a mad man with a bow tie and tweed jacket, he wasn't that difficult to spot.

They ran out of the room Jenny was in and began to run down the corridor. River knew something was wrong. She remembered being dragged down that corridor by the soldiers, to be chucked into her room. Hallway again, yes, her gut instinct was told her something wasn't right. There were doors in the wrong places, places where they were and weren't before. So when Jenny opened the door at the end of the corridor, River had to say something but she was too late. They fell through the door and started to fall, they landed onto the ground with a thud. River looked up from where they had fallen; the door they fell from was in mid-air. There was no back to it, just a rectangular shape. River sighed, _'no chance of going back then.' _She thought to herself. Jenny gasped, River turned around to check she was alright, she was fine, had recovered from the fall just like she had, but then River knew why she heard to be so shocked. They were on a cliff. River gulped at the sight. They could see thousands of miles ahead of them, all woodland, the blue sky above them, the roaring of the fountain. River head snapped back, a fountain? River pulled at Jenny's arm, she wanted her away from the edge of the cliff, especially since the size of the drop. There was no chance of living if you fell from that. River's eyes shot open immediately, she searched around. _'The bomb, where the bomb?' _She panicked. She breathed out shakily as she saw the object on the ground; thankfully it landed softly on grass, which it why it must have not set off immediately. She scrambled over to retrieve the object in her hands; she didn't want it to explode from any sort of impact. A voice was heard over the sound of the fountain,

"Beautiful isn't it? Fountains." The voice shouted as she looked at the scenery in front of her. River was shocked she didn't see her before; she was just sat on the edge of the cliff as she dangled her legs over the edge. Jenny stood back immediately next to River, which made River wonder what Gamine had done to Jenny, back when she was imprisoned, to make her so afraid of her. Neither River nor Jenny responded, they just looked at Gamine with weary eyes, cautious of her movements. River quickly moved her left hand, as the other was too busy holding the bomb, quickly to her holster,

"Ah, ah, ah…." Gamine warned as she lifted a black object in the air for them to see. "That explosive your carrying, didn't I tell you I had a remote that could detonate it? If you move even one _inch_ I will press this little button right here and detonate that explosive. Sending us all into smithereens" She sarcastically threatened. She turned around from looking at the scenery and walked up to River and Jenny. River felt Jenny back up just a few inches, but River stuck her ground. Gamine chuckled lowly, "Give me the gun," she commanded, her fingers inches away from the button that must detonate the bomb. River was questioned in her mind if Gamine was playing bluff; if she was to click the button and detonate the bomb then she would die to. But from what she's seen, Gamine was no bluff, so she handed over her gun without any witty remarks. Gamine snatched it off her and then threw it down the fountain for it never to be seen again. "Good," was the only thing Gamine had said. She turned back to River and Jenny. "Now," she looked at the watch on her wrist. "I think the Doctor has had a fair amount of time don't you?" She asked, but River only snarled at her, she didn't say a thing. "Well, hopefully this will make him regret for what he did to me?" She confessed as she moved her finger over the switch. Jenny gasped and held on to River, River closed her eyes. This was it.

**Ah! So the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, got it all planned out see. *Evil smirk* So I hoped you liked this. If there is anything you didn't understand, as I know it was a bit fast paced, then please say so. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I love the kind reviews, so thank you guys. God, 125 reviews! I'm just… Wow.. I'm aiming for atleast 135 by the time I've finished this fic, which will be very soon sorry guys. :'( **

River knew she was going to die, everybody dies, and everybody reaches their limit. But River didn't expect it to be like that, not that way. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain that was to happen. She felt Jenny hold onto her tightly.. This was it.

The next few second were silence. Nothing. River dared herself to open her eyes, was she dead? What happened? Then she realised she was in the exact same position, nothing had happened. She opened both eyes fully, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around. And there it was. Floating, just above the fountain, in mid-air was the TARDIS. A smiled creeped up River face, she had never been so happy to see that all too familiar Police Box. She gulped back a sob, she could feel the mascara running across her face, but she didn't care. She was safe, or was she.

Gamine lifted the switch into the air, like she were carrying a trophy, showing off the switch to the TARDIS, as she knew full well who'd be inside.

"Doctor," she shouted at the police box, "why don't you come join us, or I'm sure there's plenty enough room!" She yelled. The wind had started to pick up and Gamine's hair was flying all over the place. It didn't do too much good for River either; her hair was already springy, now it just looked like she had just woken up. There was no reply from the time lord, and River was doubted whether or not he was really in there. Gamine grew frustrated, "Okay, let me say it this way. If you don't come out then perhaps my finger may _accidentally_ push this switch, sending us all into oblivion!" She bargained, her thumb moved closer and closer to the red button on the switch, she grew impatient and intolerant as she walked over to Jenny, snatched her from River's grasp and held the switch again. "Doctor, I don't want to repeat myself again! So I'll count to three…." Jenny struggled against her but Gamine had her in an unbreakable headlock, River attempted to move forward as quietly as she could to help her, but Gamine turned around. "And you! Stay there," she threatened. River clenched her jaw. She hated to be restricted, why do people think she escaped from prison so many times. "Three!" Gamine had started the countdown, River felt like screaming, Gamine didn't show any guilt or fear. Infact, there was certainty in her eyes that made River cringe and shiver all over, it was like she was possessed. All the time she has been all rhymes and poems and teasing, but this. This was something completely new. Like the monster inside of Gamine had been unleashed. "Two!" She counted down even further. River swore under her breath, she no longer had her gun, Gamine threw it over the fountain. Her _gun_! "One!" Jenny screamed as she tried to wriggle her way out of Gamines reach, but she couldn't move.

"I'll give you a deal," a simple voice was heard amongst the treacherous wind. Both Gamine and River looked up at the same time. And there he was, standing against the door of the TARDIS, he voice was low and confident, but River could sense the anger in that tone. It was the same tone he used when in Demon's Run. The wind blew his hair in front of his eyes, making him look just as deadly as what his voice was. Gamine smirked,

"And what would this deal be… _Sweetie,_" the Doctor's glare became more obvious as soon as Gamine used River's word, but Gamine enjoyed that, she enjoyed watching him become angry. The Doctor took a step off the TARDIS so as he was stood on the soft grass. Gamine inched back with his movement and her finger clenched onto the switch harder.

"Let them go…" He requested simply, his face expressionless as he continued to walk closer to Gamine. With every stride he took Gamine would step back wearily, they were both in synch. River's throat became dry at watching this scene take place before her. River had seen the Doctor angry before, she had seen him fall so far, but this was different. This wasn't his fault, and that the Doctor knew. Gamine laughed in a hoarse tone.

"Fine," she pushed Jenny to the ground forcefully, not giving a care in the world as she kept her gaze amongst the Doctor. Jenny scrambled to the Doctor's side, leaving River on her own behind Gamine. The Doctor broke the staring competition, as he couldn't bear to not check if Jenny was alright. He turned around quickly to look at her; he looked her up and down as he checked for any injuries, just a few scrapes and grazes, nothing he can't fix inside one this is all over. He bent over, so as his mouth was millimetres away from her ear.

"Get inside the TARDIS, now." He ordered her; she started to protest but saw his gaze and knew better than to cause an upset. She quickly ran toward the TARDIS and fell into the door; she turned around to get a glimpse of River's face. River nodded at her, encouraging her to carry on, so she did. As soon as the Doctor heard the TARDIS door shut the Doctor stared at Gamine once more.

"And River…" He added in a rough tone. River's eyes widened. No, she didn't want to flee also; she wanted to stay with him, help him. While Gamine was thinking through the possibilities River closed her eyes. _'Come on, come on, work,' _she thought inside her head. Her plan was to message Jenny to fly away through the telepathic link they have, but she would have to concentrate. She closed her mind as she tried to picture nothing but Jenny. A sharp pain hit River in the side of her head; her hands flew up to the sides, fists pulled at her hair.

"River..." She heard inside her head, she had done it, she communicated with Jenny. River wasn't going to dawdle; she was going straight to the point.

"Jenny," River spoke her name inside her head. It was a strange experience, to hear her voice when her mouth wasn't moving. She furrowed her eye brows, "I need you to fly the ship away," she told her in a serious tone. She heard Jenny stutter,

"W-What, n- no! I can't leave you both I need to st-"

"Jenny, trust me. I'll explain everything later, but just go!" She commanded, that time Jenny didn't argue, so when River opened her eyes again she can hear the screeching of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned around,

"W-What?" He turned back around to River, "River…" He growled out. She shook her head having none of it.

"I'm not leaving," River stated firmly in a serious tone, obviously not asking for an answer. Gamine smirked,

"Well, more the merrier," she sarcastically said, she turned her head back to the Doctor. "Doctor…" She spoke his name roughly, he looked at her expressionless. "You've lived too long." Her thumb moved toward the button. The Doctor panicked, River was still in the explosions radius, she would die with him, but she can't, otherwise time would be re-written. So he stalled,

"Just before I'd go," he muttered out loud enough for Gamine to just stop, she turned her attention back to him. "Why is it you want me died so badly?" Gamine clenched her hand into the control and grinded her teeth together.

"My family died… My home planet died and it was _your_ fault," she confessed with such distaste it made the Doctor feel slightly taken back. It was not new to him, for him to destroy planets, or not be able to save people in time. He gulped, but still looked Gamine in the eyes. "You could have saved my family, but you didn't. Something about 'not being able to re write history," she mocked, her finger again very close to detonation. "Yet you still saved me!" She roared at him, pain in her tone. "I have to live with my life, knowing all my family; all the people I will ever love are gone…" She wiped away a tear from her face. "But now it's your turn." Now the Doctor understood. She wanted revenge. While Gamine and the Doctor were having the conversation River was thinking a plan through in her mind. There was nothing around that could help._ She_ was holding the explosive in the first place. Then River thought of an idea. She knew the Doctor would never forgive her for it, but she didn't care, it was for his safety. While Gamine was still talking, River sprinted up to her, as fast as she could so Gamine found to be unaware of what was happening. River grabbed Gamine and the detonator and she jumped of the side of the fountain. Taking the explosive with her.

"River!" The Doctor yelled as he looked over the edge, then he heard it. A huge explosion, he bounced back so as his head would not be caught in the flames. There was no way River or Gamine survived that. The Doctor fell to the floor, distraught.

"No-No-No-No. She can't die like this. She can't!" He yelled as he hits the ground with his fist, tears streamed down his face. River was gone.

**Please review! Oh god, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I have an exam on the Thursday and Friday though, so it might be up on the Friday night. So sorry about that! Like I said my aim is 135, so even if it's a little review, even **_**one**_** word, that'll do me. Thank you guys, you have been wonderful readers.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ah! I had really positive reviews for that chapter! Thank you so much guys! And I'm only four reviews off my target :) **

The Doctor fell to his knees, his whole body trembled. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled at the grass below him. He tried to keep his eyes open so as the tears wouldn't stream down his face, but that was useless. His breathing was erratic and his chest was tight, he was nearly incapable of breathing. He gulped, tasting the saltiness from his own tears, he couldn't get emotional. He tries to breathe at a steadier pace, but the sight of River falling down the fountain was too much to take in all at once. He shook his head, not believing what he saw.

"But it's not possible, she dies in The Library, her death is fixed, she can't possibly die no-" He can't even finish of his own sentence as more tears fall down his cheeks. His hands were shaking as he lifted himself up off the ground, as first he nearly fell back down again, his body was numb, but he managed to get himself off the ground. He closed his eyes together tightly and clenched his fists. And then he decided, "No." He stormed away from the edge of the fountain, the roar of the strong tides from the fountain decreased in volume as he marched further away. He angrily kicked anything in his way, pebbles, rocks and braches. He could have gone on for days, just running, running away from that nightmare. But his body couldn't take it. Eventually he stopped, as soon as he sat on a tree trunk that was laid down on the ground, the realisation of how much walking he had done finally hit him. His legs were tired. In fact, his whole body ached. Bags were easily noticeable underneath his eyes and his clothes were wrecked. He hadn't even noticed the bow tie had disappeared while on his trek. He sat down for a few minutes and just listened to the nature around him. The tweeting of the birds, the rustle from the leaves, it did calm the Doctor down a bit. He let out a deep breath; his heart was still racing like mad. He looked up; he didn't even know where he was. As he stormed off into this forest he never actually looked at his surroundings. It was all a blur to him, he just needed to get some steam out of his body, otherwise he would have exploded. He was extremely tired but he couldn't sleep, he sighed, laced his hands through his hair. He though back to the fountain, Gamine's words echoes through his mind.

'_My family died… My home planet died and it was__**your**__fault.' _His eyes tightened at the thought. He tried so hard. So hard to change from the person he was. The Destroyer of Worlds.

"But the worst thing," the Doctor muttered to himself as he drew pictures in the dirt with a stick. "Is that that is yet to come." He confessed. He didn't know Gamine, but she clearly knew him. So she's in his future. Meaning all that killing, leaving her family and planet to die is yet to come… It's a dangerous thing, foreknowledge. He lifted himself up from the trunk; he was not too bothered about grieving anymore. He walked over to the stream that was not far from him and cupped his hands to splash water across his face. It was a nice refreshment to have the ice cold water across his face as he was so hot before. He watched the water ripple, distorting his own reflection. Looking at himself through the water made him feel uneasy, like he could see the hole in his heart.

"River," he breathed out, his eyes clenched together. The pain in his chest grew larger as he remembered her. Her fluffy hair, her smile, the way she says spoilers which drives him up the wall. He opened his eyes again, "You're not dying now, not today." He determined as he splashed the water and stormed off further into the forest…

He walked into the forest, thinking over plan after plan on how to save River. He did come up with a plan, but it was risky, maybe too risky. But it was his only shot.

"But first I need the TARDIS," he acknowledged as he pushed a branch out of his way. "Jenny's inside of it, but she doesn't know how to fly it so-" But the Doctor was cut off. The wind had picked up immensely, the leaves blew away and the dirt from the floor stung his eyes. He hand covered his eyes to protect him from blindness. Then he heard it. His ship. His TARDIS. The vworping sound echoed the forest as it slowly reappeared into a clear pathway. The Doctor jumped up from where he sat, and ran up to the TARDIS, hugging his big blue box. He closed his eyes in content, until somebody opened the door, which left him crashing to the floor. He hit his head hard.

The Doctor woke up, slow and dazed, his vision was blurred and unclear and the ringing in his ears didn't help. He looked up at the ceiling and was welcomed with the familiar hum of the TARDIS. He smiled to himself as he got lost in the sound of-

"Doctor!" The Doctor flung up from his position, eyes wide and heart race through the roof. He looked around, there was no-one there. He was sprawled across the TARDIS sofa, his top button undone and his shirt untucked. He looked a wreck. He heard footsteps hurriedly tumble down the stairs,

"Amy, Rory, he's awake," The Doctor heard someone yell. He tried to turn his head in the direction of the voice but he slept on his next in a funny position, so it was too painful to move. A familiar figure jumped in front of him, making him smile.

"Jenny," The Doctor spoke in a hoarse tone. He realised how sore his throat was, all that yelling and crying before didn't do any good. She smiled at him, her eyes shone with enthusiasm. She handed over an object to him. The Doctor laughed as he took the object from her hand, "My fez!" He remarked as he placed the red fez atop his head, it fit perfectly. "I thought Rive…" He stopped midsentence and cursed himself in his mind. How could he have let that slip? He realised Jenny hadn't said anything since he saw her, which was a bit odd, even for Jenny. He gulped as he noticed Jenny expression faltered. She looked at him questioningly,

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Cause I wasn't there, I'm so sorry, but she had the explosion- Oh! Where's River? Is River alright, she didn'-" The Doctor closed his eyes, pain written all across his face. Jenny muttered the last part of the sentence. The Doctor breathed in shakily and looked at Jenny in the eyes, she at least deserved that. He shook his head slowly,

"Ri-River.. She," he couldn't even form his sentence properly, it was too painful, he gripped into the side arms of the sofa.

"She didn't make it… Did she?" Jenny realised. Her voice was croaky and the Doctor could see the tears that formed in her eyes. The Doctor shuffled into a more comfortable position, so as his hands were placed onto Jenny's shoulder. Jenny looked down, the tears that had formed in her eyes fell onto the Doctor knees, the Doctor thought it was going to be easier than that.

"Jenny," he breathed out, he could hear her quite sobs starting to form. "Listen, I'll get River back." He stated confidently. Jenny sniffed and looked at the Doctor.

"Promise me, Doctor." Another hole formed into the Doctor's chest. He couldn't promise. What would he have done if he broke the promise? He'd be furious with himself yes, but he wouldn't be able to look at Jenny again, not without seeing the betrayal and unfaithfulness towards him. The pause was noticeable. And Jenny started to question him. "Doctor?" The Doctor gulped, his broken too many promises, he didn't want to brake anymore. But that was different. That was for River. He nodded his head,

"I promise." And that was it; he knew he had made a mistake the moment the word had left his lips. But the smile Jenny gave him was worse, it made him realise just how much of a promise he had made. But ever inch and bone of his body was going to make sure he was going to keep that promise. No matter was it took.

**Hi again guys. Hope you liked this chapter; I've done my exams so the chapters should be more recent now, sorry I'm very sorry for the wait. :(**


	28. Chapter 28

Jenny hugged the Doctor, happy knowing he was going to save River. As her back was turned on him, the Doctor closed his eyes and gulped as he tightened his grip on Jenny. As they both broke apart the smile on Jenny's face had altered into a more serious expression.

"So, w-what do you need to do? Can I help?" She asked with furrowed eye brows. The Doctor then thought for a moment. He considered whether or not to get Jenny involved, after all, this was _his_ problem, and he didn't want to drag in Jenny with false hope on saving River. He'd already done that problem before. Nevertheless, he needed all the help he could get, so he attempted to smile in the most optimistic way he could. He adjusted the fez on top his head that Jenny had retrieved for him, and then straightened his bowtie. He puckered his lips for a few second while in thought but then he clicked his fingers which caused a loud snap to echo through the TARDIS. He grinned manically to himself, the face River would call the 'he's hot when he's clever face'. Jenny recognised it straight away, it was a face she normally does aswell. She thought maybe she did have some traits from this Doctor, and not just the past regeneration. The Doctor pointed to Jenny enthusiastically,

"I think I know a way to save River," he confessed as he sprung out of the TARDIS sofa chair and began to click buttons around the console. The TARDIS sprang to life, all the buttons became brighter and the cylinder tube, right in the middle of the console, began to do the similar up and down rhythm the Doctor was so fond of.

"How?" Jenny asked impatiently as she followed him around the ship. The Doctor spun around her to push down a red lever.

"I'll do a thing," he replied, knowing full well that would just frustrate her, it did with both the Pond women. He laughed sheepishly at himself at that thought. Jenny furrowed her eye brows and folded her arms over her chest.

"A-A thing?" She repeated in a confused tone. Her head then tilted to the side as she saw the Doctor's grin become wider. He pushed down another blue button on the TARDIS.

"Yes, a thing." He said as he continued to run around the ship, just before Jenny was to reply, the Doctor interrupted. "And by thing I mean plan, or-or work in process." He acknowledged, pointing a finger at her.

"You don't have a clue what you're doing, do you?" Jenny admitted as she rolled her eyes, a smile still placed on her face. The Doctor popped his head around the cylinder to look at her properly. Jenny looked into his eyes, she found it heart-breaking how different this regeneration was to the other one she first met. This Doctor would use distractions, like the hats and the bowties to hide away his pain. That was a lot different to the other Doctor; he would express his feelings, letting everybody know how he felt- but then she thought, maybe that was his downfall- to care too much. But that idea soon ran out of her head when she looked back at the Doctor. She could see right through that fake smile of his. He was just smiling to reassure her, and make her feel better. But she saw it, that glimpse in his eyes which showed just a fragment of the pain in those old eyes of his. She gulped unintentionally- thankfully unnoticed to the Doctor.

"It's more fun that way," he confessed with a smirk and then jumped back down to the floor. Jenny smiled to herself at that as she walked around the console to meet him.

"So, how you going to do it?" Jenny questioned simply. "Save River I mean," she added as she placed an arm onto the console to give herself some support. The Doctor's jaw clenched.

"I can go back." He whispered as he stopped what he was doing. He looked down at the console, not looking at Jenny whatsoever. Jenny furrowed her eye brows as she turned around, so as he back was against the console and she could look at the Doctor better.

"Back where? Back to the fountain, because she's gone why would tha-"

"Not if I go back in time," he quickly added in. Jenny stopped mid-sentence to look at him in be wilderness. Her mouth was left agape as she looked at the Doctor.

"Bu-But you can't." She accused in a more serious tone. "You can't go back on your own timeline Doctor, it's too dangerous. You could River a hole in the universe." She informed him in a panicked tone; she pushed back from her stance. "You can't just-"

"Yes I can!" The Doctor snapped. "Jenny, I have to, I just…" He paused for a moment, his lower lip wobbled. "She can't die _here_!" He said furiously.

"Doctor, nobody can chose when people die. Not even you." Jenny commented quietly as she looked at the man before her. She then noticed how he hands clenched into fists as soon as she said that comment. There was a pause. Jenny looked at the Doctor; she furrowed her eyebrows again and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Wh-What do you mean? She can't die here." Jenny asked, the Doctor didn't answer, instead he moved over to the other side of the console, trying to lose any eye contact. "Doctor…" Jenny breathed out.

"I've seen her die Jenny," he replied, his voice was barely a whisper, but Jenny could feel the misery and heartache suddenly drown the room. Jenny's muscles tensed and she gulped down the ball in her throat.

"H-Ho-"

"The first time I met her," the Doctor answered her question. He took a deep breath in and looked up from the console. "It's our relationship, you see," he said sheepishly with a breathy laugh. He gulped, "Timey wimey," he said as her shook his head. He breathed through his nose. "The first time I saw her, was the last time she saw me…" He explained, his voice had broken up and it was a struggle to hear him, but Jenny understood none the less. She nodded slowly,

"So that's why she can't die here," she acknowledged, her voice only quite, not wanting to get rid of the silence.

"It would cause a paradox, and a big one at that." He pointed out, his voice picked up abit. "After all, if I wouldn't have met River, I'd be dead. And if I were dead, I wouldn't have met Pond. Then River wouldn't have even existed-possibly." He paused for a moment thinking of the possible outcomes. "Well, she wouldn't be half time lordy and all humany on the inside anyway." Jenny smiled softly. She nodded her head,

"How are we going to do it then?" She asked curiously as she walked toward him. He licked his finger and raised it in the air. He squinted his eyes and then normally looked back at Jenny.

"I'm going to have to get back to the fountain, maybe ten- fifteen minutes earlier before you arrived." He told her as he moved over to the scanner and turned the nozzles on there.

"Yeah, but how do you know where we were? It was just a fountain, there weren't any signs or anything to show where we were," Jenny doubted as she watched him do his stuff on the scanner.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just go through the TARDIS history." He answered her question in a tone that suggested the question was stupid. Jenny arched an eye brow.

"History? The TARDIS has a history?" She asked the question in disbelief. She shook her head bewildered. The Doctor nodded as he pressed the buttons on the scanner. Some words, words that Jenny had never encountered before, popped up on the screen.

"What language is that?" She asked as she pointed at the screen in confusion.

"Gallifreyan," he answered simply, no explanation or anything else. He continued to look at the screen.

"I've never seen it before… Is it- Is it the language, of your kind, the peo-"

"Yes it is," he confirmed. He sighed, knowing how rude that was; he looked back up at Jenny. "It is the language of my people. Nobody can read it anymore, wellll.. Besides River but-"

"River can read…" She looked back at the scanner, her eye brows furrowed. "That," she spoke. "But it's just a bunch of circles and lines." She commented, the Doctor laughed in her face.

"This, Jenny," he pointed his head at the screen. "This language could destroy whole worlds, it could cause stars to die, solar systems to burn…" He went to carry on but stopped, Jenny blinked at him.

"Then why do you still use it if it's so dangerous?" The Doctor lowered his head,

"Cause it's the only thing to remember them by…" He confessed softly. "I don't have anything else." The beeping from the scanner interrupted their silence, the Doctor swirled around.

"Ah, the fountain of Menista, that's where we were," he nodded his head. "Nice planet, they have lovely fish fingers there, no wonder Gamine sent us here." He twiddled with the nozzle on the scanner and an image appeared.

"Is that Gamine?" Jenny panicked, "Won't she see us?"

"I've put the TARDIS on invisible…" He said smugly, "River showed me how…" he added quietly. "I've planned out so as we don't cause any disturbance, this has to be perfect, otherwise bad things will happen."

"Worse than River dying?" Jenny asked harshly. The Doctor blinked and then straightened his bow tie.

"Oh, look there's you." He pointed at the screen as a diversion. He didn't lie though, Jenny popped on the screen- literally. She popped from mid-air. Then he saw her,

"River," he breathed out as he saw the familiar fluffy hair sweep across the floor. He gulped, she was right there, alive. He wanted to just open those TARDIS doors and pummel her to the floor and never let her go. He turned back to Gamine. Whatever she had been messing with in her hands she had stopped, she must have known of their arrival. As she got up the Doctor got a glimpse of what she was holding.

"Is that-" He said out loud as he looked at the object. "No," he realised as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. Jenny looked at him confused,

"What's wrong? What's that she's got in her hands?" Jenny asked as she moved closer to the scanner, her nose nearly touched the screen. The Doctor pulled her back gently,

"It's Morphic. A stone which is only created from one planet," the Doctor scratched his head. "But that's impossible, that planets been demolished, an asteroid hit it and blew it to pieces." Jenny didn't take much of that but she continued to watch the screen.

"Wait!" The Doctor realised as he flung from his position. "Back then, Rory came to me, told me to go to the interview room. That must have been me, as in me _me_, now, me." He realised. "I told them to _'stay put'_," the Doctor hit himself around the head. "Where is stay put?" He yelled at himself in frusttratin.

"Uum, right here, I guess, Doctor?" The Doctor turned around quickly,

"Rory?" The was a pause, "Rory!" He ran over to the Roman. "What are you doing here?" He smiled at him, glad to see he was alright.

"When you left us on the stairs we found the TARDIS, she was at the bottom of the stairs," he replied back. The Doctor sighed,

"Always at the bottom of the stairs aren't you sexy," he huffed out. "Right, Rory," he said as he ran over to the console. I need you to-" He commented as he shuffled through a box which had appeared from below the console, "Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a vortex manipulator. He handed it to Rory, who was very confused. "I need you to go back in time and say something to me, just two very simple words, can you do that Rory? Oh of course you can," he mumbled as he started to fasten the strap around his wrist.

"But-Wh" Rory attempted to mummbled out but the Doctor interrupted.

"I need you to say 'interveiw room', that's it okay. And then I'll get Jenny to bring you back here." He encoureage as he pressed buttons on the vortex manipulator.

"Interview room, got it. But when do I-" _Poof. _The Doctor had soniced the manipulator and he had vanished. He turned around to Jenny; he was still watching the scanner. He could hear himself on the scanner, he was losing time.

"Jenny!" He exclaimed, Jenny shot up and turned around, only to be attacked with a sonic. "Jenny, I've sent Rory back in time, shouldn't have done that really, but I would have caused some serious trouble if I didn't. Anyway," he got back to the point, "The TARDIS will sound an alarm when Rory should come back," he ran up to her, "all I need you to do is press this button on the sonic, then he should appear, okay?" He explained very quickly, she nodded anyway, so the Doctor carried on.

"W-What about you?" Jenny asked concerned, her hand held onto the sonic tightly. The Doctor was busy rushing about the TARDIS. He ran up the stairs then back down, and the up again, carrying different objects each time. He finally stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He huffed out as he slouched something over his shoulder. Jenny thought it was a rope, what would he have been doing with a rope?

"You always say that, Amy told me," Jenny argued as she quickly looked back at the scanner, Jenny wasn't anywhere to be found on there. She must have gone onto the TARDIS, well, the other TARDIS that was back there at the time. The Doctor skipped up the stairs to close up on Jenny. He face was only inches away from hers,

"Yes, but I'm not lying am I? I always turn out fine," he counter argued as he jumped back down the stairs and threw the rope onto the other pile of objects on the floor. He clapped his hands, "Right, time to get crackin'… Okay, I've never saying that again."

**I'd really appreciate reviews please. So as I know this fic is ending well. Thank you.**


End file.
